MI CIELO
by Chibik-Lady
Summary: La vida nunca a sido sencilla, y más cuando el amor a llegado a ti, sin intención alguna de moverse... ¿Pero como verlo o aprovecharlo entre tanto dolor? SOKERU, TAKARI, TAIORA y muchas parejas más, denle una oportunidad. Cap.26 -Por fin-
1. Sin Comentarios

**MI CIELO**

Bueno en esta ocasión es una historia, de la que ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir, es algo complicado pero... espero les guste. Denle una oportunidad, una hisria más acerca de lso cambios y experiencias del crecimiento, pero muy a mi estilo, espero les agrade... Y para los amantes que siguen mi historia de Naruto, en verdad una disculpa, pero en breve actualizare, lamento el retraso.

Sin más por el momento les dejo el primer capitulo de esta hostoria esperando les guste.

(Aclaraciones:

Los pensamientos seran vistos con un preambulo en cursiva _-pensando-_

Edad:*Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 19 años, Mimi e Izzy 18, Joe 20, Miyako (Yolei) y Ken 17 años, Davis, Kary 16 años, T.K. acababa de cumplir los 17; Iory (Cody) 15 años*)

-------------------------------------

**Cap.1 SIN COMENTARIOS**

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que tienes?

-¿he?- un chico rubio de ojos azules es interrumpido y sacado de sus pensamientos...

-Vamos, dime, ¿o acaso ya no me tienes confianza?

-Hermano, claro que te tengo confianza, solo que ando muy distraído.

-Eso ya lo sé, ahora hazme el grandioso favor de explicarme el porqué; ¿o tengo qué "obligarte"? -mientras le sonreía maliciosamente-

-suspira- No, quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Por favor déjame, solo.

-T.K. -se detiene ante un impulso se sienta en la cama de su hermano- está bien como tú lo prefieras, ¿pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

-Sí -dice de una manera muy cortante mientras le da la espalda a su hermano, pues no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie-

Matt observa a su hermano, no entiende que puede causarle tanta intranquilidad a su hermano, que ha hecho que se volviera frío... sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Han pasado ya 5 años, desde hace mucho que T.K. y Matt vivían bajo el mismo techo, pues sus padres de vez en cuando salían de viaje y ya se habían acostumbrado a casi no verlos.

T.K. se incorporo y camino directo hacia la puerta no hizo caso alguno de su hermano cuando le cuestionaba a donde se dirigía, solo salió y comenzó a caminar...

----------------------------------------------

Por otro lado. En el centro comercial...

-Vamos, Sora, no seas así, ya dinos por favor...

-Pero; ¿cómo quieren que les conteste si ni siquiera me han preguntado algo? –una chica de tez blanca, pelirroja con cabello hasta los hombros y ojos marrones, de muy buen cuerpo, era asediada por sus acompañantes-

-¿Cómo sí no supieras?

-Miyako ya déjala

-"Mi cuñadita, cuñadita" –una chica de cabello largo lila y ojos miel muy linda figura, ponía carita con pucheros y voz chillona haciéndole burla a unas de sus amigas-

-Nunca dije que fuera mi cuñada –la chica de cabello corto castaño, efigie delgada aunque prometía ser la envidia de sus compañeras de clases, de orbes rojizas se defendía de su amiga-

-Pues ese es el asunto aquí –retomaba la peli-lila-

-Puedes dejar de decir tonterías un rato, la vas a asustar, hay que ir por el principio –entraba en la discusión una peli rosa de cabello largo, con ojos cafés y de cuerpo bastante envidiable intentaba mantener la calma antes de que su mejor amiga saliera huyendo-

-Muy bien, Sora, ya estamos aquí, yo venía de compras, pero... –comenzó la castaña-

-"La obligamos" a que te citara para que de una vez por todas nos hicieras el favor de contestarnos… -prosiguió la oji-café-

-¿Si ya se te declaro?... bueno quien lo hizo primero: ¿Tai o Matt? – remato casi gritando la oji-miel, poniéndose casi encima de Sora con una linterna-

-¿¡EEEHHH!? ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO? –grito la pelirroja-

Miyako se esconde atrás de Mimi al ver la reacción de Sora, pues se veía muy molesta.

-la peli-rosa con una mano en la frente tratando de calmarse la venita que casi le explotaba- Te dijimos que no era muy buena idea, mencionar el tema.

-Sí, sí... pero... es que somos sus amigas –trataba de justificarse la violeta-

-¿Y QUÉ CON ESO? NO TENEMOS NINGÚN DERECHO EN METERNOS EN SU VIDA, SINO HASTA QUE ELLA NOS QUIERA COMENTAR, ¿¡ENTENDISTE?! –le grito Mimi ya muy fuera de sí-

-Mejor dicho, NO TIENES ¬¬ -dijo en un tono muy acido la más pequeña del grupo-

-No sean tan malas conmigo –al punto de las lágrimas pues pensaba que sus amigas no entendían la importancia del asunto-

-Pues ellas tienen toda la razón, no es asunto tuyo, y se acabo. –declaro lo ma´s serana que pudo la mayor de todas-

-Pero, no te molestes, es que… –cualquier comentario fue cortado por la expresión de furia de la oji-marrón-

-¿ES QUE... QUÉ? ¿NO TE AGUANTASTE LAS GANAS DE PREGUNTAR?

-_la peli lila pensaba seriamente- _Parece que aún no se repone de aquella ocasión... fue muy fuerte para nosotros verla así. –decidió disculparse-Lo siento mucho, me pase de imprudente...

-No entiendes...

-Yo si la entiendo –dijo la oji-rubí- y Mimi en su tiempo comprendió lo que quiere decir, gustarle a 2 chicos que son amigos, y tratar de no lastimarlos, pues puedes perder a tus amigos

-Sí es muy difícil, pero... siempre hay una solución _-pensaba- _aunque para su suerte, pobre de mi amiga le tocaron los 2 chicos con un carácter tan... "especial" que no sabe que podrían hacer.

-Muy bien, dejemos el tema por la paz, perdóname.

Pasaron las horas y continuaron hablando de otras cosas, efectivamente, Kary termino de comprarse un conjunto que tanto quería, mientras Mimi y Miyako casi volvían locos al personal de las tiendas con sus exigencias.

---------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato, Sora se despidió de las chicas y se fue a dar una vuelta; mientras caminaba vio una silueta muy familiar... se acerco...

-Hola –se acerco para poder saludar mejor pues tenía la idea de que no la había escuchado-

-pateaba una piedra cerca del lago- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE JUGAR DE ESA MANERA?

-En efecto, tal parece que no me escucho, mmm... este... T.K. -toca su hombro y este voltea con una carita no muy amigable- este... ¡¡Hola!! -ríe nerviosamente-

-el chico recupera la compostura- Hola -se sientan a la orilla del lago- Discúlpame, no era mi intención...

-No te preocupes, ¿te encuentras bien? Hace días que te veo, muy distinto

-O.o No, no es nada, mientras regresaba a hundirse en sus recuerdos...


	2. Confusion

**Cap. 2 CONFUSIÓN...  
**  
T.K. miraba las aguas tranquilas del lago, como si en el pudiera reflejarse todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿y cómo no podrían fundirse esas aguas con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos? que en esos momentos dejaba de mostrar aquella intensidad que trasmitía de ellos por inercia, parecían más bien apagados, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-la chica acerco y seco con su mano la lágrima, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos- Toma -le da un pañuelo- disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero tú no eres así, ¿dónde está aquel chico alegre de sonrisa "eterna" que siempre sobresalía?

T.K. se quedo impresionado pues no sabía que contestar ante esa interrogante...

-No tienes que contestarme, solo te pido que tengas en cuenta que, sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, si quieres podemos hablar, o por lo menos te escuchare si no quieres consejos u opiniones.

T.K. no pudo evitar recobrar color ante la sonrisa, pues tenía claro que ella era una amiga, su amiga de verdad, podría entenderlo, ¿quién si no ella por todo lo que ha pasado?

-Discúlpame Sora -limpia su rostro- te estoy quitando tu tiempo.

-Nada de eso, acabo de dejar a...-hizo una pausa- Mimi de compras, así que... -_pensaba_, no es bueno decirle que vi a Kary, todavía no sé nada de su problema y no quisiera inquietarlo-

-Esta bien

Ambos se pusieron de pie, T.K. se despide mientras Sora se queda viendo el lago... al cabo de unos metros...

-_pensaba_- ¿Pero... qué sucede? Tal vez después de todo si necesito hablar -se da la media vuelta y...- ¡¡SORA; SORA!!

-¿Mmm? Ha T.K. ¿qué sucede?

-¿Estas ocupada? quisieras ir... a dar una vuelta, me gustaría distraerme.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Comienzan a caminar, pasando entre las calles sin necesariamente hablar o hacer algo en específico y así pasan la tarde mientras T.K. comenzaba a "abrirse" con su amiga. En cambio en el campo de entrenamiento...

--------------------------------------------

-¡¡DAVIS!! ¡¡DAVIS!!! ¡¡TÚ PUEDES!! –gritaba una voz femenina con mucho ímpetu a un chico bronceado de espalda ancha con cabello corto en picos-

-¡¡HEY; DAVIS!! –un chico de piel un poco tostada, cabello de un negro ébano y ojos grises acero se acerca a su compañero- parece que "tu admiradora" viene con muchos ánimos.

-¡¡Cállate, Hiro!! Y mejor fíjate si no anda por aquí Tai, no quiero que Reika me eche a perder mis planes con Kary, si su hermano me ve, es capaz de matarme antes de volver a permitir que me acerque a su hermana.

-Pero si Yagami no es tu novia; o ¿sí? Que yo sepa ella aún no te da una respuesta, bueno ni a ti ni a Takahashi.

-¿Y? Aún así no le dejare el camino libre a Takeru.

Al cabo de estos años, Davis era un buen jugador de soccer, claro nunca ha podido superar a su superior Taichi Yagami; y por ese desempeño que ejercía se ha vuelto popular con las chicas -no todas ¬¬- pero claro impresionaba a las porristas y las del club de soccer femenil... A raíz de la convivencia, Davis y T.K. seguían interesados, muy interesados en Kary, aunque los sentimientos de ella eran algo confusos, pues no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar el "repentino cambio" tanto físico como de personalidad de Davis.

Y es que para ser sinceros, no solo se trataba de un cambios físico, aunque claro la mayor parte de la culpa eran las hormonas, por un lado tenía a un moreno, de sonrisa picara, ojos castaños que parecían la querían perforar con un cuerpo de infarto a las múltiples horas de soccer y del otro lado se encontraba un rubio, con facciones finas pero varoniles, de tez blanca con una mirada tan pacifica y atrayente con un tono celeste único, su cuerpo un poco más estilizado que el del moreno, pero no por eso menos musculoso, pues el baloncesto también rindió frutos en este chico.

Para mala suerte, Davis empezaba a verse envuelto en las "mieles" de la adulación de las chicas y su ego crecía, así él tampoco entendía si realmente adoraba como solía decir a Kary...

Acabo el entrenamiento y Reika corrió a ver a Davis...

-¡¡Hi, hi!! Davis te luciste hoy -colgándose del cuello-

-el moreno miraba a todos lados- Sí, sí, pero ya te he dicho...

-No te preocupes, hoy no ha venido, así que... ve vas a invitar a salir o ¿qué, tienes planes con alguna otra de tus admiradoras? –mientras soltaba una risa juguetona-

-Mejor otro día estoy muy cansado; ¿sí? -pensaba- Además más al rato pasare a ver a Kary y no quiero interrupciones- No te enojes.

-¿Cómo podría contigo? Además esto era sin ataduras… O.k. te veo luego -se da un beso en su dedo índice y lo coloca en los labios de Davis- Nos vemos -se va corriendo-

-sonríe- Esta niña va a ser una de mis ruinas –suspira- Bueno ahora a prepararme.

--------------------------------------------

En el centro comercial....

-¿Ya no vas a comprar algo más Kary? –una chica de cabello violeta observaba las bolsas que todas llevaban en las manos-

-No ya tengo lo que buscaba...

-¿Segura? Es raro, tú tenías un conjunto parecido a ese, pero con detalles distintos –menciono la peli rosa- ¿te gusto tanto que quieres otro?

-la castaña contesto algo nerviosa- Este... sí, además el otro se arruino en la lavandería, pues... mi lavadora no servía.

-Es una lástima –se lamentaba la oji-miel- te veías muy bonita, todavía recuerdo que Davis se sonrojo al verte así.

-¿Davis? ¿Sales con Davis? O.o

-¿De qué hablas Miyako? –trato de evadir la pregunta de Mimi-

-Sí, Ken y yo salimos a comer ese día y pasamos por el cine a decidir si alguna función nos convencía para ver, ya saben que somos muy quisquillosos en ese asunto, ahí vimos a Davis esperando, a los 2 minutos llegaste tú, y pues...

-_la castaña en su fuero interno pensaba_- Hay, ¡¡¡NO!!! Me vio... me vio con Davis, no, no; ahora de seguro se lo dirá a T.K. o peor... a ¡¡MI HERMANO!! Sabía que no debí haber escuchado a Ren...

Kary escucho el mal consejo de una "amiga" de su salón... estaba desesperada por un consejo –y el crecer nunca las elecciones son fáciles-

_Flas Back..._

-¿Pero qué hago? –se notaba en un pupitre de aquella aula a una pequeña castaña visiblemente preocupada-

-¿Estas absolutamente segura de querer a Takahashi? –una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso con cabello plata y ojos cafés se acercaba peligrosamente a nuestra digi-elegida para entablar una conversación-

-Por supuesto... bueno... este... si, ¡¡¡no, hay Ren, no sé!!! T.K. siempre ha sido lindo conmigo, pero ahora con los cambios de salón y todo Davis no sé, parece que ha madurado y realmente no tengo la menor idea de que hacer… Me confunde.

-¿Y por qué te complicas la existencia? Porque no simplemente "pruebas a los 2" y así no te pierdes de la diversión –explicaba mientras en su mente se formaba el recuerdo del cuerpo sudoroso de ella y un moreno- así veras cual es el que te interesa en realidad y no te quedaras con la duda de "y si hubiera intentado, ¿cómo habría sido?..." ¿qué dices? –le dedico una sonrisa de lo más conciliadora, pero lo que no sabía la menor de los Yagami, era que esta compañera ya estaba haciendo planes para otro encuentro con el joven Motomiya-

-Pues es que no sé, no creo...

-Vamos hazme caso, no te arrepentirás –mientras sus recuerdos seguían, ella claramente podía jurar- es más hasta me lo agradecerás, Motomiya es excelente, solo no te enceles porque juegue yo un poco también con él.

_Fin Flash Back..._

Ella solo pudo seguir el consejo de su compañera de clases, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pues Mimi y Miyako entraron a una competición de la escuela -increíble pero cierto- y casi nos las veía; Sora no estaba en las mejores condiciones de darle un consejo, con tanto trabajo -pues se había mudado sola, para darle privacidad a sus padres, ahora que estaban juntos- y el incidente sufrido... Y la joven Hikari Yagami no quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas o por lo menos intentar empezar a tener una idea de lo que deseaba.

* * *

bien antes de que algun buen samaritano o poseso me quiera arrancar la cabeza, tengo que aclarar, no... no estoy en contra de Hikari... bueno tal vez en algún momento del fic lo ponga así, para ser honestos y no, no es nada encontra de ella, al contrario es un reto que me propusieron -de alguien que si parece detestar el personaje- pero gracias a ello, salio esta interesante historia, ke me alegra enormemente que les este gustando. Y aprovecho para aclarar en algun momento de esta historia, algunos personajes se leeran muy OOC pero es necesario para la trama, espero l oentiendan y no haya timultos con antorchas y picos persiguiendome jajaja.

Un saludo enorme y gracias por sus reviews a: **zulema, tina2112, nOcK-nOcK -por cierto trankila que no sirve de nada la histeria, de todos modos te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero te recuperes pronto, para contar con tu apoyo- carlosal24 -me debes mi caja de galletas, xDDDD bueno intentare hacer los capitulos más largos-**


	3. Moviendo Recuerdos

**Cap. 3 MOVIENDO RECUERDOS**

A pesar de la insistencia de las chicas, Kary no dijo nada sobre porque había ido al cine con Davis...

-Bueno, está bien deja de poner cara de mártir; por favor no vayas a llorar no queremos que nos "odies o tengas miedo" –la peli-rosa _recapacitaba_ o que tu hermano piense que te paso algo- calma... –suspiro- tus razones tuviste.

-Pues sí y ya dejemos eso en paz; por cierto Kary ¿no tenias que llegar a una hora a tu casa? –pregunto la tercera acompañante-

-suspira- A sí mi casa... -reacciona de lo antes dicho- ¡¡¡Mi casa!!! Ya se me hizo tarde tengo que llegar en menos de 5 minutos; mi hermano de seguro me ahorca... -sale corriendo- ¡¡¡NOS VEMOS CHICAS, DISCULPEN!!!

-¡¡NOS VEMOS!! –gritaban ambas amantes de las compras, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca-

-la violeta suspiro y tomo asiento en una banca- No lo sé, pero... Kary ¿saliendo con Davis? Es algo... pues no imposible, pero si MUY EXTRAÑO –remarco cada silaba de la última palabra-

-Tienes mucha razón -se sienta a su lado la oji-café- yo siempre pensé que estaría con T.K. desde hace mucho... pero parece que me equivoque. –el tono con el que menciono las palabras parecía un quejido-

- TODOS, yo creo que todos nos equivocamos, dábamos por hecho esto... pero... –la violeta comenzó a extenderse en sus explicaciones que no se dio cuenta que su amiga _cavilaba_-

-¿Qué le pasara a Kary? ¿De verdad le gustara Davis? No, es que... no es que no pueda... solo... que NO me lo creo...

--------------------------------------------

Después de unos 30 minutos, Kary llega corriendo a su casa, abre tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando...

-Olvídalo, ya te escuche.

-Pero... -se encoje de hombros- bien de ti no me puedo esconder, ¿dónde estás hermano?

-Aquí en el sofá, y bien a ¿dónde fuiste? –un chico moreno, mejor dicho bronceado, de cabello castaño bastante rebelde, ojos chocolate; con unos brazos y piernas realmente trabajados, todo su cuerpo tenía una simetría de a cuerdo con su altura, se encontraba recostado en el sofá de tres plazas de su casa-

-A comprar un conjunto.

-¡¡Ah!! –fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento- ¿Para?

-la menor trataba de cambiar el tema- Fui con las chicas y se me hizo tarde pues nos quedamos platicando-

-No me has contestado –no pensaba desistir tan fácil, últimamente su hermana se comportaba extraño-

-También fue Sora... -_pensaba-_ espero que eso me ayude.

El moreno se quedo mudo no supo qué hacer, si seguir "interrogando" a su hermana o preguntarle sobre Sora, pues llevaban 2 meses si verse.

-Esta muy linda ¿sabes?, pero como siempre no se quedo mucho tiempo pues tenía prisa. –indico en lo que comenzaba a acercarse al sofá para ver el rostro de su hermano-

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Vamos hermano no me digas que no tienes ganas de saber de ella.

-Pues sí, ¿pero cómo crees que me siento Kary?... desde aquel día no he podido verla, no me atrevo a ir a su casa, por...

-¿Miedo? ¿Y por qué no lo haces a un lado? mejor ve a verla, de todos modos ya me explicaste que sucedió.

-Mejor ve a tu cuarto... déjame pensar que es lo que hare... –se giro sobre un costado dándole la espalda a su hermana-

Kary comprende que a abierto una herida y debe respetar, así que va a su cuarto...

Tai se hundía en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Kary lo habían inquietado, y no sabía qué hacer... solo podía pensar en aquella hermosa "niña" de cabellos rojizos y ojos marrón que nunca dejaba descansar su corazón todo este tiempo no había apartado sus pensamientos de ella, solo quería correr a su lado y abrazarla sin soltarla nunca más... como siempre había deseado.

-Si ÉL no hubiera interferido... nada de eso pasaría y no la hubiera dejado de ver... ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! -golpea el sofá se levanta y sale a toda prisa de su casa-

Al salir de su casa alcanza ver a Davis que venía por la calle con un peluche en la mano, decidió, esconderse, esperar y ver que sucedía.

--------------------------------------------

Davis toca a la puerta de la Familia Yagami y Hikari abre la puerta...

-¡¡Hola Kary!! -la toma y la abraza por la cintura, dicho abrazo es correspondido, aunque la hermana del moreno se separa inmediatamente-

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Me fue bien en la práctica, pero no vi a tu hermano.

-Es que se quedo en la casa, ¿te quedas un rato?

-Claro... -pasa a la casa-

-el moreno que había observado todo por asomarse por una esquina, no entendía el comportamiento de la menor- ¿Davis? ¿Qué demonios hace Davis con mi hermana y trayéndole un muñeco? -celos de hermano ¬¬ así o más obvio que Tai se regreso a su casa por vigilar a Davis-

--------------------------------------------

En casa de... Sora, abre la puerta...

-Pasa, quieres un poco de té o algo... –ofrecía a su invitado-

-Gracias, un poco de jugo, me caigo de calor...

-Muy bien – sonríe, va a servirlo y vuelve con dos vasos en sus manos- toma

-Gracias.

-la peliroja se acerca de más a T.K. tratando de encontrar algún indició de su amigo de la infancia provocando que un leve rubor aparezca en sus mejillas- Sí, ese sí es el T.K. que yo conozco –sonríe satisfecha-

-Este... no... no es para tanto –comenta un tanto cohibido, por la reciente violación a su espacio personal-

-Sí tu lo dices... – encoje sus hombros, se hace para atrás- pero me alegra haberte podido sacar una sonrisa, tú no eres así.

-Ni tú tan melancólica como últimamente te he visto -lo dijo sin pensar, pero como era costumbre el joven rubio era demasiado sincero y directo-

Sora baja la mirada y se pone triste, pues no quería recordar nada.

-el rubio suprimió las ganas de golpearse contra la pared _hay no ya la..._- Perdón, perdón no era mi intención -la toma del hombro para hacerla mirar de nuevo hacia arriba-

Sora no aguanta y lo abraza, empieza a llorar, al joven rubio solo se le ocurre corresponder el abrazo, mientras intenta pensar en una disculpa lo suficientemente buena, sabía que había hecho mal...

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separa de él... va al sanitario a limpiarse el rostro.

-Discúlpame, por favor... no quería –dijo desde una puerta del pasillo-

-Ni lo digas, perdóname a mí, -se levanto y estaba decidiendo si acerarse un poco más por ese pasillo- por ser tan imprudente, sé que la culpa la tienen los otros 2 y uno de ellos es mi hermano.

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, hasta que Sora lo rompió.

-Bueno, tengo una idea... cómo no me has querido contar...

-T.K. la interrumpe- Ni tú a mi.

-ella ríe nerviosa este chico no era fácil y si quería que de alguna manera, confiara en alguien nuevamente y no se sintiera más incomodo el ambiente tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera- Ya sé, prométeme algo...de ahora en adelante. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea sabes que te escuchare. Dime tus problemas, ¿no dicen que "entre 2 las penas son menos y las alegrías más"? –sonríe como solo ella sabía hacerlo, como cuando quería confortar a sus amigos demostrándoles que siempre estaría ahí, no importa la situación-

-Muy bien, pero prométeme lo mismo, ¿vale? – le dijo muy serio cuando la chica salía del pequeño cuarto de baño y ambos quedan de acuerdo-

Empieza a caer la noche y T.K. tiene que despedirse...

-Bueno, me voy, porque si no, no saldré nunca de aquí... ¡¡jejeje!! Todavía falta mucho por platicar.

-Sí, como tu problema... y el mío, pero tú comienzas... –mientras le enseña la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil-

-Tramposa ¬¬, pero está bien, te cuento luego. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos –se despedía ondeando su mano, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera bajarla, se da cuenta que el menor se gira hacia ella y toma aire, una gran cantidad de aire y se dispone a gritar-

-¡¡Ah!! No olvides, DAME TUS PENAS Y YO TE DARE LAS MIAS, SERAN DE LOS 2 -se gira y retoma su camino-

--------------------------------------------

Ya en la mitad de la calle, T.K. comienza a razonar sobre sus últimas palabras...

-¿Dame tus penas? -siente unas gotas de lluvia, al hablar consigo mismo; sonríe aún más al entender la realidad de sus palabras- DAME TUS PENAS Y YO TE DARE LAS MIAS, SERAN DE LOS 2... -susurra- no te dejare sola.

No entendía muy bien, pero... sabía que algo había sucedido, le daba gusto poder contar con alguien y que alguien contara con él...

* * *

Muy bien les dejo aki el siguiente capitulo, ke buena soy ya cais esta el que sigue jojojo, de verdad muhcas gracias por el apoyo... jejeje

Así ke aki van mis agradecimientos.

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, has sido muy observador, jejeje el hecho de como sucederan las cosas y que parejas se desarrollaran, tendras que esperar un poco más aunque creo que con este capitulo más de uno va a gritar, jajajaja... Bueno espero te agrade esta entrega.**

**nOcK-nOcK: Aquí tienes mis ociosidad a sido demasiada.**

**carlosal24: Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que lo veas de esa forma. Aqui tienes parte del acercamiento. Jajajaja me hice acredora a una caja sorpresa genial... si tenias a Taichi escondido y me lo enviaste te lo agradecere por siempre, adoro a ese moreno.**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Hola y bienvenida a mi locura de creatividad, espero sea de tu agrado, esta entrega.**

**zulema: Como bien aclare es una historia diferente y sabemos que en la al crecer nada es sencillo y más si queremos quitar nuestras presiones lo más pronto posible sin tomarnos un tiempo para pensar.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Bien T.K. es una ternura y esta pareja ya era algo que quería experimentar, así que veremos un poco de lo que mi loca imaginación esperaba.**


	4. Escuchas

**Cap. 4 ¿ESCUCHAS?**

Tai, como era de esperarse se quedo en su casa, muy a desconsuelo de Davis, que ansiaba estar a solas con Kary para "jugar sus cartas" pero como era de obvio, cada "avance" que tenía Taichi lo regresaba pues no se le hacía correcta la manera de actuar de él.

-¿No crees qué ya es tarde, Davis? –preguntaba sin disimulo alguno el Yagami mayor-

-Puedo esperar un rato más

-el moreno mayor se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- No, no ¿cómo crees?, sería una pena si algo te pasara –dijo sarcásticamente- además está lloviendo.

-Tiene razón mi hermano -Hikari, quería que se fuera, aunque no de esa manera-

-No te preocupes.

Tai abre la puerta y señala el camino para que Davis salga.

-Davis comprende- Esta bien, Kary, cuídate y recuerda lo que platicamos, lo que siento, nos vemos luego, espero te haya gustado tu regalo.

-S...sí, gracias, llega bien a tu casa.

Davis pasa al lado de Tai, él cual no lo mira muy contento... en cuanto sale, el castaño azota la puerta cerrándosela antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta.

-Cínico ¬¬- se escucha la voz profunda del líder de los digi-elegidos-

-¿Qué te sucede hermano?, no tenias porque portarte de esa manera, fuiste muy grosero.

-¿Grosero? -murmura- eso no es nada.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así con Davis?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque DAISUKE ES UN CINICO, YO LO... -guarda silencio un momento- YA TE EH DICHO... -suspira- él no es lo que piensas y haya tú si no me quieres creer -pone sus manos en la cabeza y camina hacia la sala y se deja caer en el sofá nuevamente.

-Pero... dime ¿por qué?

-Ya lo intente... pero a mitad de la plática me dejaste con la palabra en la boca y te fuiste.

-Lo siento... pero... es que sonaba el teléfono.

-Sí lo recuerdo y era él, y ya no me prestaste atención, así que tú sabes lo que haces, solo recuerda no siempre podre protegerte -mientras Tai comienza a recordar-

_Flash Back..._

Tai corría hacia las canchas de soccer, por debajo de las gradas, ya que se había olvidado un cuaderno- de hecho se le cayó al tratar de salir corriendo ya que tenía que ir con Joe, a comprar unas cosas-

-¿Dónde carajos puede estar? Me va a matar Joe si no llego a tiempo; por aquí debí haberlo dejado.

De repente escucho la voz de una chica...

-¡¡¡Motomiya!!!

Tai puede observar la escena por los espacios entre las gradas, para su sorpresa puede observar a la chica acercarse a Davis… Era la misma que hace unos meses se le declaro, por no decir que apareció con diminuta ropa elogiando lo buen atleta que era… Reconocía que era de buen ver, pero no era que las hormonas lo dominaran a él.

-¡¡Ren!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a verte –contesto manteniendo una distancia prudente con él-

-Que bien, me alegras la tarde hermosa -la abraza de la cintura y la pone muy cerca de él-

-la chica voltea a todos lados- Y este... hoy no vinieron o porque te comportas así ¿ya no te importa Yagami?

-el moreno otro poco y se pone pálido- ¿Yo? ¡¡jajá!! –hasta que dentro de sus pensamientos recordó que tenía una hermana- No, de seguro es mi hermana, un momento, ¿qué sucede?

-Sé que has estado saliendo con ella –la peli plata hizo una pausa- pero sabes que no importa; ya me has dicho que no te interesa tanto –continuaba su discurso mientras ponía una de sus torneadas piernas en las caderas Davis atrayéndolo más hacia ella buscando apoyo para poder rodearlo por completo- y no quiero darte dolores de cabeza con escenitas, aunque si me dan algo celos, ¿sabes? Por eso ya no hemos tenido de seguir "explorando".

-No te preocupes Kary me aviso que la vería hasta mañana y Tai ya se fue -sonríe y la besa- eso nos da suficiente tiempo para reponer las horas que hemos pospuesto –dicho esto una de sus manos ya se encontraba debajo de la falda de la chica mientras ella deliberadamente había expuesto su pecho para que el moreno menor comenzara a besarlo, el joven se sentó en las gradas quedando ella a horcadas encima de él-

Tai quiso ver más, o mejor dicho no hizo nada por no tener tiempo, pero bien ya tenía toda una escena en su mente, que llevaba desde romperle la cara a su compañero, hasta dejarlos en manos de detención por su muestra física y extremadamente expuesta de efusividad en el campo del colegio; se retiro e incluso no fue con Joe se disculpo y fue directo a su casa para hablar con su hermana.

_Fin Flash Back…_

Kary no lograba respuesta de su hermano, pues seguía recordando, y no insistió más se dirigió a su cuarto, con una idea en mente, tomo el teléfono marco y espero a tener respuesta...

--------------------------------------------

En casa de los Ishida

-Oye Matt ¿qué tal va la grabación de tu nuevo álbum?

-Pues hemos tenido algunos retrasos Joe, por una falla técnica que hubo en una mezcla... –respondió un chico delgado pero con cuerpo seductor, de ojos celeste de facciones que hipnotizan, con cabellera rubia de un mediano largo despeinado-

-Pues que mal, pero... ya lo están arreglando ¿no? –respondió un joven delgado, de cabello negro azulado, mientras se acomodaba las gafas tan características en él-

-Sí, hoy comenzamos a re-grabar; voy a estar muy ocupado...

Se abre la puerta del departamento y se logra divisar a su hermano, medio empapado por la lluvia; pero se veía distinto, como si hubiera vuelto a "vivir"; T.K. entra a la sala después de quitarse los zapatos, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sin darle importancia a su hermano y su amigo.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡T.K., T.K.!! Espera... -T.K. camino hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta-

-¿Fue mi imaginación o... T.K. se veía...? –menciono confuso-

-¿Diferente? No, no fue imaginación tuya, yo también lo note, voy a averiguar lo que sucede.

Entra al cuarto de su hermano menor, y ahí se veía a T.K. tirado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana como cae la lluvia sobre el cristal.

-entra a hurtadillas y le avienta un cojín- ¡¡DESPIERTA!! ¿Qué tienes hermano te veo... diferente...?

-¡¡Calma!! ¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué te sucede? –comienza a reír y le regresa el almohadazo-

-No sé a dónde fuiste hoy, pero me alegra que así haya sido -siguen el juego por un rato más, hasta que el pobre de Joe termino sepultado debajo de tantas almohadas-

En ese instante de relajación, en el que los rubios querían recuperar la respiración después de tanta risa, sonó el teléfono y contesto T.K. con mucho esfuerzo, por las almohadas que le aventaban ya sin fuerza sus mayores.

-Casa de los hermanos Takahashi-Ishida -palideció al escuchar la voz y de nuevo todo atisbo de alegría huyo de él- ¡¡No, no tengo ni quiero hablar contigo!! -dicho esto volvió a su antigua actitud y colgó-

Los mayores se dieron cuenta del cambio tan drástico y salieron del cuarto; no querían que él pensara que iban a insistir... para que les contase.

-el rubio en su cama _pensaba_- ¿Por qué tuvo que marcar? Hubiera seguido sin cruzar palabra conmigo... tan bien que estaba este día.

Afuera en la sala...

-¿Quién crees que haya marcado? Porque tu hermano, se porto muy... indiferente. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No lo sé -aunque _especulaba_- tengo una idea, de quien podría ser.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y en esta ocasión; Matt se adelanta y toma el teléfono...

-Casa de los hermanos Ishida-Takahashi, hola, sí estoy bien gracias por preguntar; oye disculpa una pregunta ¿marcaste hace rato? Ha ya veo, sí, sí escuche, lo siento no puedo obligarlo a contestarte, sí yo le digo no te preocupes, bye.

-¿Quien era? –pregunto curioso Joe-

-Kary...

* * *

Bien como soy un alma buena, jajajaja ni yo me lo creo; les dejo la siguiente entrega... La verdad tengo mucha inspiración para esta historia.

**nOcK-nOcK gracias por el apoyo.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Un placer que te agraden mis capitulos, jejejeje. Espero este no sea la exepción.**


	5. Visita Nocturna

**Cap.5 VISITA NOCTURNA**

-¿Kary? ¿Y por qué T.K. se comporto así con ella? Sí, siempre se han llevado muy bien, vamos es más no había casi tiempo en el que no estuvieran sin mantener contacto.

-Aunque no lo creas así a estado por un buen tiempo, llevaba bastante sin recibir llamadas de ella, a mi también se me hacia raro que no hablara de, ni con Kary; pero al paso de los días lo comprendí; digo no se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo había pasado aunque no me ha querido comentar nada.

Dicho esto, Joe opto por cambiar el tema... no iban a ganar nada en esos momentos con sacar conjeturas; aunque también le inquietaba la forma comportarse de T.K.; conversaron sobre sus proyectos, y alguna que otra cosa "trivial".

Al cabo pasando las horas el cielo estaba más oscuro por la tormenta, T.K. se encontraba más despierto que nunca, no podía sacar la voz de Kary al teléfono...Y con eso los demonios en su mente se negaban a apaciguarse.

-¿Qué se propone?... ¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante esto? No es suficiente, juro que la paciencia no es lo mío pero lo he intentado... No, prefiero que no vuelva a hablarme -se levanto abruptamente de su cama, se vistió y salió a la calle en medio de la tormenta por la ventana- no sé cuanto pueda controlar si vuelve a estar cerca de mi.

Por el estado en que se encontraba, le daba igual que el aire helado y la intensidad de la lluvia penetraran hasta sus huesos, que si le cayeran mil rayos en ese instante... nada había en su mente hasta que llegando a un cruce, dudo un instante incluso se replanteo regresar sobre sus pasos o en ir hacia la casa de Tai y Kary, pero siguió su camino por un pequeño sendero; llego al umbral de una puerta y toco el timbre...una silueta somnolienta se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-bostezo- ¿Quién es?

-Disculpa la hora, sé qué es muy tarde, pero... no sabía a dónde ir. –ni él mismo sabía porque se encontraba delante de esa vivienda, tal vez fue inconscientemente o el hecho de que necesitaba ser escuchado-

-¡¡T.K.!! Mira como vienes; pasa –la chica corrió a un armario para coger una toalla y dársela para que se secara- ¿qué sucedió, estás bien?

-No, me siento terrible Sora y necesitaba hablar con alguien, no… necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Pues dime... para eso estoy.

-Me hablo Kary

-¿Y por eso estas así? –tratando de que el tono de su voz no sonora tan ligero-

-Sí, es que no so... no puedo escucharla, no quiero verla, no necesito más su conducta...

Sora no entendía nada, no le encontraba sentido a las palabras dichas del rubio, así que tomo sus manos y lo mira de una manera que hacen que T.K. no dude y comience hablar...

-Ella solo ha jugado conmigo, no me mires así, yo siempre le he hablado con la verdad y ella... Desde hace más de 6 meses que Hikari no contestaba a mis sentimientos ni a los de Daisuke; nunca quise presionarla, es más tenía la creencia de que tenía alguna oportunidad, ya que... acepto ir conmigo a comer –en vez de emoción su voz estaba impregnada de angustia- así salíamos de vez en cuando y me sentía bien, pues no la forzaba y sabía abiertamente mis sentimientos, hasta... que... un día.

Mientras le relataba, surgían recuerdos en su mente.

_Flash Back..._

En clase de deportes, T.K. salía de jugar baloncesto y en los vestidores...

-Bien Takahashi, ¿cómo vas con Yagami? –uno de sus compañeros de clases de nombre Take cuestionaba emocionado-

-¿De qué hablas? Ella tiene que pensar las cosas, ¿no? para que la presionamos -sonríe-

-Si, pero ya supe que ha estado saliendo contigo, eso ya es algo seguro, me alegro por ti, -se ríe, lo abraza y comienza a ahorcarlo en forma de juego-

Una voz muy peculiar que estaba por ahí, comento...

-Pues no creo que sea muy seguro lo que ella sienta, si sale contigo como sale con Motomiya.

Los chicos fueron al corredor de atrás para saber quien estaba ahí, pero... no encontraron a nadie, aquella voz se había esfumado; T.K. no hizo caso alguno, pero en el camino hacia su salón, pudo ver que la castaña hablaba con Davis y se notaba muy nerviosa, mirando a ambos lados, de un momento a otro corrió a su salón, como queriendo evitar que la vieran, mientras llevaba una nota en la mano.

Esa tarde T.K. la acompaño a comprar ropa -aquel conjunto que mencionaba Mimi- lucia realmente hermosa, y no dudo en hacerle un comentario.

-Espero que en alguna vez que salgamos lo uses, te queda perfecto -dicho comentario hizo que la joven se ruborizara, pasaron la tarde tomando un café-

La llevo hasta su casa, esta con los nervios disparados el celeste menor, pero con todo se acerco a ella buscando sus labios, ella... con un acto recatado, solo dejo que el beso llegara a su mejilla, él sonrió, pensando que era la timidez o se había precipitado.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine el jueves, de la otra semana? –le propuso la rubí, esperando que así el rechazo al beso fuera menos- es que... tengo mucha tarea por entregar.

-¡Claro! –parecía muy feliz- a donde quieras; pero promete que llevaras el conjunto, te consentiré como nunca -pues ella nunca lo había invitado sino al revés- con esa sola oportunidad me basta.

-Por supuesto, pues si no es contigo ¿con quién iba a ser?, ni que saliera con otro -dichas palabras las dijo sin pensar, por lo cual alimento las ilusiones de T.K. crecidamente-

-comentaba el joven Takahashi en medio de sus recuerdos- ¿Sabes? En esa semana, quería llevarle una sorpresa a Kary, así que me dirigí a su casa alrededor de las 6 pm, no recuerdo exactamente el día, pero pensé que a esa hora estaría descansando un poco, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo... –dijo con una mueca de tristeza- llame a su casa y su mamá me dijo que había salido toda la tarde. Aún así quise ir, estaba ilusionado con que le gustara el regalo que había escogido, que no me detuve a pensar.

-A punto de llegar a su casa, se vio la silueta de Kary, traía puesto el conjunto que compro aquel día, pero no venía sola., venía con Davis y al parecer muy divertida, me quede esperando a que él se fuera para verla de todos modos, pues yo quería entregarle su obsequio, pero... En ese instante se acerco y la beso, ella no lo evito, ni hizo nada por aquel acto, me sentí muy mal y me retire, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo? Sus palabras no eran ciertas: "pues si no es contigo ¿con quién iba a ser?, ni que saliera con otro"

_Fin Flash Back..._

-Al día siguiente, Daisuke y Hikari estaban más cerca, cuando me veía me ignoraba era obvio, ¿no? -se encoge de hombros en lo que sus ojos se rozaban por las lágrimas- así pasaron los días, me dolió el saberme no correspondido, pero no pude creer que a la semana siguiente que los vi, el miércoles para ser exactos, se me acerco y todavía me dijo: "No olvides nuestra cita mañana, ya extraño salir contigo". Seguía burlándose de mi... Y eso no podía soportarlo. Ni siquiera ella tiene derecho de jugar con mis sentimientos -una lágrima cae-

Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kary no era así, es una niña linda y tierna, la vio crecer, sabía que aquella castaña no le agradaba divertirse con las personas, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, delante de ella había un amigo que necesitaba de ella, solo puedo consolarlo, proporcionándole el abrazo que buscaba llenarlo de confort, T.K. se quedo dormido en la sala a medida que se iban sus fuerzas, la pelirroja lo arropo y le dejo descansar, en la mañana siguiente se marcho, no cambiaba mucho en su actitud con la gente...Aunque le haya servido hablar. No quería interactuar con nadie.

Pero... cada noche regresaba a platicar con ELLA.

* * *

Yo insisto quien los quiere tanto como yo??? xDDD no es cierto, pero si muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegran demasiado el día, más ahora que no puedo ver a alguien, jajaja bueno ya basta de cosas tristes... Les dejo el siguiente capitulo, corto pero espero les guste.

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Aquí te dejo este capitulo que contiene algo de Takari -si complejo lo sé, pero Takari al fin- Ya vere como tomas este nuevo dato...**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Gracias por tu comentario... sobre si Sora tiene miel o no... pues yo creo que eso se lo dejamos a los implicados en querer esa Ringo -manzana- jajajaja ya aún no es tiempo para ver algunas reacciones. Kary... bueno como bien dije al crecer uno no se toma mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, la mayoría quiere desaparecer los problemas y disfrutar de las alegrias, bien a todos nos toca un poco de dolor y la lección para esta castaña comenzo. Y el Davis rudo e Infiel, si a mi también me agrada necesitaba un poco más de actitud para esta historia**

**SoraTakenouchii: Un gusto que te estes dando tus vueltas para saber de esta historia. **

**dark-fallen-angel91: Curiosa!!! xDDD Esta bien ya casi llegamos a ese punto, bueno quien sabe solo tengo en mente que no puedo postergarlo mucho.**


	6. Improvisando

**Cap. 6 IMPROVISANDO (MANIPULANDO LA SITUACIÓN)**

**  
**  
Después de aquella noche; Sora se mantuvo con una extraña mezcla de pensamientos que invadían su mente, no podía creer en lo que había escuchado, Kary no era así y nadie mejor que ella para saberlo, ella le vio todos estos años, era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, pero por el otro lado estaba T.K., él no acostumbraba a mentir y mucho menos a ni inventar algo de ese tipo; la pelirroja sabía que el chico adoraba a la castaña.

Por su parte T.K. seguía en su tan peculiar nueva forma de ser con la gente, cada vez que le hablaban en la calle, que alguien se le acercara demasiado, o simplemente encontraba a alguien que le haría muchas preguntas, se daba la media vuelta y dirigía su caminar lejos de aquellas personas sin importarle quien fuera o cuanto le llamaran.

Pasaron días incluso un par de semanas y cada vez se hacían más frecuentes las visitas de T.K. a Sora durante el horario nocturno, ya era un habito, pues en esos momentos, no habría quien lo estuviera esperando o vigilando en casa, ni le harían miles de interrogatorios; sin embargo él sabía diferentes cosas de ella, pero no muy bien lo que le ocurrió aquella noche.

-nuestro pequeño rubio hablaba por teléfono- ¿Oye... estas ocupada?

-Matt iba a entrar al cuarto, por lo que escucho parte de la conversación - ¿Ocupada? ¿Ya habrá arreglado las cosas con Kary o con quien estará hablando? ¿Por qué mi hermano en este momento no es la "cortesía" andando así que dudo que hable con alguien más. -decide no hacer ruido y escuchar un poco más-

-Claro, no te preocupes, si sé donde queda, en un momento, voy por ti, seguro, no te preocupes –soltó una leve risa- claro, ningún problema además sabes que me debes algo... –dijo en tono sugerente, antes de que carcajeara- broma, es broma, no puedo hacerte nada.

-el rubio mayor estaba cada vez más aun paso del colapso- O.o Mi hermano, interesado en alguien, por Kami y nadie mejor que yo podría saberlo -_eso pensaba_- pero quien es... se ve que habla con ella de una forma muy diferente a la de las demás chicas… ¿La considerara tan especial?

-Te veo en 20 minutos, no tardo, bye -cuelga-

-antes de que lo descubriera¬¬ opta por entrar como si nada- ¡¡Hola T.K.!! -y así como entro a T.K. se le fue le borro la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro- Este... ¿vas a salir? –dijo algo incomodo tratando de parecer casual-

-¿Me estas espiando? ¬¬ -tan poco sutil que otro poco y logra que el bajista que lleva su misma sangre brincara hasta el techo-

-No, solo pregunto tiene días que no sales. Y a pesar de lo que te suceda, eso es malo.

-Que tú no me veas es distinto -dicho esto en un tono bajo, pero Matt si lo pudo distinguir- Sí saldré.

-¡¡Muy bien, diviértete, te hace falta!!

T.K. no reprime la sonrisa que le otorga a su hermano, después de todo había sido un buen comentario, se despide con un gesto de mano y sale...

--------------------------------------------

Por otro lado en la plaza…

-Ya se tardo T.K. bueno me queda tiempo para ver si trajeron mi encargo -corre hacia una tienda cuando... ve algo que hubiera preferido ignorar-

-¡¡Vamos Davis, apresúrate, la función ya va a comenzar!! –apremiaba una castaña-

-Lo que tú digas, solo espera a que pague las palomitas.

-¿Kary y Davis??? ¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¿De qué se trata esto? –su mente trataba de registrar toda la situación-

Mientras Kary, continuaba llamando a Davis, pero se veía un poco incomoda... seamos honesto, estaba incomoda.

-_pensaba_- ¿Por qué sigo con esto? Soy una tonta, debería de tratar de hablar con T.K. ni siquiera sé porque me evade, que fue lo que ocurrió, no me ha llamado más, ni nada, se comporta muy extraño con todos.

-Y bien Kary ¿qué tienes? -se le acerca de más, se había dado cuenta que su acompañante tenía algo más en mente que su cita-

-Pensaba... en T.K. -esas palabras incomodaron a Davis, pero la rubí no se dio cuenta- pues ha estado muy raro, no quiere ver a nadie, no habla ni con sus hermano, ¿no te parece extraño?

-Pues... este... -tratando de encontrar respuesta y ocultar su molestia-

--------------------------------------------

Algo distrae de la escena a la chica...

-¡¡SORA, SORA!!

-inmediatamente voltea- ¡¡T.K.!! –trataba de idear que hacer- ¿Kami esto es una broma verdad? ¿Demonios qué hago? No puedo dejar que vea a estos dos.

Sora opto por lo más fácil, saludarlo y si era necesario arrástralo por la fuerza lejos de ese maldito lugar, así que se precipito y por intentar cubrir la escena, corrió y no le dio tiempo a detenerse porque el piso estaba húmedo y resbalo, teniendo como único lugar "de apoyo" los brazos del rubio, así pues abrazo a T.K. con tanta efusividad que casi lo tira –por la fuerza de su impulso, estúpida fuerza cinética- poniéndose rojos ambos por las miradas de la gente de la plaza, pues se veía muy "tierna" esa escena de la "parejita reencontrándose" -aunque los demás no supieran cual lejos estaban de la realidad¬¬-

Davis se dio cuenta de la presencia de T.K. y "su chica", ya que no la reconoció por el gorro que en ese momento cubría casi todo su cabello, pero las expresiones que decía la gente, llamaron su atención así que miro esperando encontrar algo en que distraer su mente, de las palabras dichas por su cita; cuando volteo, se fijo que T.K. y una chica se abrazaban afectuosamente, como a él le gustaría que Kary se prendara de él.

-el joven moreno aprovecha la escena- Veras... Kary... realmente no se me hace raro la actitud de T.K. -se encoge de hombros- yo creo que si está enamorado, es normal que no le importa ninguna otra cosa, que no sea "SU NOVIA" -las últimas palabras, retumbaron en la cabeza de Kary-

-¿¡NOVIA!? -entre sorprendida y molesta- De... ¿de qué hablas Davis? –trato de sonar más serena- Que y... nosotros sepamos no tiene novia; no sale ni de su casa, más que para el instituto.

-Yo no diría lo mismo Kary; así se comporta T.K. porque lo único que le interesa es estar cerca de "ELLA" -mientras toma los hombros de Kary la va girando para quedar en su vista hacia una dirección-

Kary NO podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Takeru; aquel chico rubio que había estado tan frío y distante con "todos" y encerrado "en vida" reflejando el vacio en sus orbes azules, estaba ahí parado en la plaza, era él podía reconocerlo facilmente, con su pantalón a cargo de color negro con una playera de manda corta color vino y gorrito negro, abrazando fuertemente, a ojos cerrados, con gran gusto y enorme sonrisa en su rostro como nunca lo había visto, a una chica delgada de pantalón a la cadera negro y una pequeña blusa con capucha de igual color, de cabello pelirrojo que se colgaba "alegremente" de su cuello.

La gente de alrededor, comenzaba a comentar, cosas tan melosas, que si se extrañaban tanto, los chicos envidiando la suerte del celeste, las chicas muriéndose por tener un novio que sea igual de cariñoso.

Ante los comentarios los chicos se separaron, pero T.K. la tomo por la cintura estaban uno al lado del otro; ambos tan sonrojados, por las miradas y comentarios eran algo... intimidante por no decir incómodos; T.K. solo pasaba su mano por atrás de su cabeza frotando su gorro y Sora trataba de cubrirse la cara intentando esconderse en T.K. Habían pasado los años, pero aún no cambiaba el hecho de que no les agradara ser el centro de atención.

Así que para no seguir ahí parados el chico tomo rápidamente la mano de su acompañante y salieron corriendo a una tienda que se encontraba cerca; Kary moría por seguirlos, pero Davis comento…

-Kary la película va a empezar.

-la castaña era un poco más perspicaz por lo que ya estaba _pensando_- ¿Esa no era Sora? No, no puede ser, Sora y T.K. no, además ya ando alucinando -sale de sus pensamientos- ¿Eh? Ah!!! Sí, vamos.

--------------------------------------------

En lo que buscaban sus asientos Kary comento lo más casual posible a Davis...

-¿Davis? ¿No se te hizo conocida la chica que estaba con T.K.?

-y obviamente el no iba a desaprovechar la confusión- ¿"SU NOVIA"? mmm... no, no creo conocerla, tú ¿sí?

-¿Por qué dices qué es su novia? –dijo ya un poco irritada-

-¿Por qué no? Digo solo los NOVIOS actúan de esa manera, ¿no crees? –le sonrió lo más inocente que pudo, ya estaban en su asientos y la película comenzaba-

-Tienes razón... -miraban la película pero la mente de Kary estaba en otro lugar- ¿Sera su novia?, ¿qué hace con ella? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡¡Tengo que verlos!!

* * *

Bien aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, no es ke no hubiera escrito al contrario ya tengo varios, jajajaja pero esperaba ver un poco más de reviews, para poderles escibir y agradecer ke esten aki apoyando... Por cierto para que sepan porque Kari se comporta así, jajajajaja lo siento, lo tendran en el siguiente capitulo -no todo en mi es malo-

-y no no me olvidado de lso demas elegidos igual tendran su momento de aparecer o contribuir más-

**nOcK-nOcK: Bien aki te dejo un adelanto, creo ke te va a encnatar este capitulo.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: ¿Demensias tuyas? xDDD no tienes idea de cuanto me alegran tus comentarios, jejejeje en especial siendo tan fan de Takari, ke te agrade como llevo la historia se siente increible, como veras en este capirulo se maneja que ya han pasado bastante tiempo juntos, por l oque son un poco más cercanos, siempre intneto maneras bien los tiempos y el espacio para que no haya brechas y sea un poco más natural y realista los hechos, bueno nos andamos viendo y te vere luego.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: No tengas prisa, ya veras, jejejeje.**

**maty: Pues ahi tienes.**

**SoraTakenouchii: ¿Cómo puede ser? Bueno en un principio dije que algunas personalidades iban a cambiar en algún momento porque lo requiere la trama. Y simplemente este Davis puede atarer más que el inmaduro o inocente de antes, jejejeje. No me odien, simplemente tenía que ser así.**


	7. Apoyo

**Cap. 7 ¡¡APOYO!!**

Ante tal situación Kary no podía apartar sus pensamientos de T.K. y "su misteriosa" acompañante. Un extraño sentimiento estaba abriéndose paso en ella.

--------------------------------------------

En la tienda mientras tanto...

-Se ve que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer...

-Sí, -sonríe nerviosa- este... ¿T.K. me puedes soltar? –dicho esto mientras señalaba la mano que aún mantenía cogida el rubio-

-¡¡Perdón!! –la suelta inmediatamente- ¿y dime a qué se debió la efusiva bienvenida? ¬¬ -no era que le molestara pero si era algo… raro-

-A... nada en especial, me nació y ya, pero como pudiste darte cuenta no contaba con que el piso estuviera húmedo, un poco más y hubiéramos sido acreedores a un buen golpe -_pensaba_- no quiero mentirle pero tampoco puedo decirle que Kary esta aquí con Davis, tanto trabajo que le ha costado salir de su depresión...

T.K. se asoma por una esquina para ver si la gente se había dispersado, realmente no quería volver a pasar por tantas miradas curiosas, cuando se le acerca la encargada de la tienda a Sora...

-¿Buscaba algo en especial señorita?

-No, no muchas gracias, solo estaba...mos -observo alrededor, para saber si T.K. seguía ahí- mirando, gracias.

-A muy bien, pero déjeme le muestro sin ningún compromiso; esto que nos acaba de llegar, a lo mejor se interesa o a su...

-Amigo –la peliroja se recordó mentalmente que no era bueno atacar a una empleada en pleno centro comercial, bastante habían tenido con las miradas de hace un momento, como para llamar de nuevo la atención por agredir a una persona que solo intentaba vender algo-

-Amigo, podría gustarle algo más. –termino de decir con algo que Sora definió indirecta-

T.K. escuchaba la conversación, mientras continuaba tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad, miraba a la vendedora que le mostraba unas piezas acabadas y Sora las miraba con gran interés...

Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron, la gente se había dispersado, pero para la suerte de Sora, T.K. no accedió salir de la plaza, sino quedarse a comer en uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida, ya que aún no quería regresar a su casa...

-¿Pero por qué querías comer aquí? Bien pudimos comer en otro lado –suspiro visiblemente frustrada, lo que su acompañante encontraba divertido -

-Tenía ganas de una hamburguesa –contesto siendo eso su mayor argumento de una manera tan natural- y a ti por lo visto aparte del helado te gustan mucho las papas de este lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que ya casi se "desaparecen" de mi orden y curiosamente llegan a tu boca –empezó a reír-

-No es cierto –alego la chica pero el rictus serio y el sonrojo de su cara decía lo contrario-

-No sabía que a ti te gustaran las joyas o cosas así, -intento sonar casual, sabía que no era bueno provocarla con algo así- bueno es normal, pero no creí...

-Déjame ilustrarte, no me gustan, me llaman la atención pero no soy amante de ellas y para ser sincera lo único que me ha gustado hasta hoy es el collar que había en la tienda.

Mientras continuaban hablando de una u otra cosa, se paso el tiempo y la pareja de la que ansiaba huir Sora salía de la función, Kary buscaba por todos lados y Davis lo mismo pues quería que la castaña se olvidara completamente de la existencia del rubio y lo lograría, metiéndole en la cabeza que T.K. no la quería, que le había mentido todo este tiempo o se canso de esperar y ya estaba con otra chica.

Bajaron por el elevador a la sección de restaurantes, en ese instante se quedaron afuera del mismo lugar donde habían estado comiendo sus compañeros.

-Davis, si mejor nos vamos no tengo hambre tomemos una soda o algo así, ¿te parece?

-Muy bien, lo que prefieras –le guiño un ojo, pero por dentro se lamentaba el no haberlos encontrado nuevamente-

Caminaban hacia la salida, cuando en ese instante escucharon una voz bastante familiar y sin ser consientes de que estaban en compañía del otro, ambos voltearon de una manera tan rápida, por no decir violenta que podría haberles causado una contractura en el cuello.

-¡¡Espera, espera!! – decía el chico mientras corría hacia otra de las salidas para alcanzar a alguien-

Tanto Davis como Kary, dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y vieron a un chico rubio, alcanzar a su acompañante quitándole una bolsa que se veía un poco pesada de sus manos, en lo que ella intentaba negarse lo cual no surtió efecto y solo camino a la par de él.

-"No corras" –le dijo en forma de broma- cualquiera diría que tienes mucha prisa por llegar... Trae acá, yo me lo llevo -quita la bolsa de sus manos- es inútil, no te la regresare hasta que estemos en tu casa –viendo las intenciones de la oji-marrón por pelear sus pertenencias-

Así observaron cómo se alejaron caminando, Kary se incomodo de sobremanera así que decidió poner de pretexto la hora de llegada, pues Tai llegaría temprano y no quería interrogatorios, convenció a su cita y se dirigieron a su casa...

--------------------------------------------

En el camino...

Un chico de cabello castaño camina en dirección a una fuente de sodas...

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien Kary?

-Sí ya te dije que...mi herman... –pero fue interrumpida porque Davis estaba llamando a alguien-

-¡¡TAI!! ¡¡Hola Tai!! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Eh? ¡¡Ah!! Hola, ¿cómo les va? –intenta ser educado pero de verdad le estaba costando se notaba por la diminuta vena punzante en su cabeza-

-Oye; Kary me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano porque así quedo contigo -Tai observa a su hermana, la cual le hace una seña de que quiere "deshacerse" de su cita- pero ya que estas aquí ¿puede llegar más tarde? –sonríe esperando una aprobación-

-NO

-¿Por qué no??? O.O

-Kary y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, así que si nos disculpas -abraza a su hermana por los hombros- tenemos que retirarnos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde, cuídate, nos vemos –se despide con una mano en el aire ya varios pasos lejos de él -

Davis se molesta ante la actitud de su antiguo líder, pero... eso no le va a arruinar su tarde, no pierde oportunidad y marca desde su celular...

-¿Reika? Sí soy yo, niña hermosa, ¿tienes algo qué hacer ahorita en la tarde?

--------------------------------------------

Ya en casa de los Yagami...

-¿Ya dime qué tienes? –cuestiono el mayor un tanto harto del silencio en el que venía su hermana-

-Nada

-¿Te hizo algo Daisuke? ¬¬ -adelantándose a los hechos para ir a arreglar cuentas con él-

-No, no... Sólo que... es que T.K.

-¿T.K. qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué paso? -no entendía y se fue a sentar al sofá invitando que su hermana menor lo acompañara a un lado-

-Tiene novia -Tai estaba un tanto sorprendido- o por lo menos eso parece -dice triste- hoy lo vi con una chica en la plaza y la abrazo de un modo...

-¿Y te incomodo?

-¡Pues claro! Es que ¿por qué no me dijo? ¿Además por qué ya no me llamo? No es justo... –lloriqueo, con lo que no contaba es que su hermano en vez de "comprenderla" la reprendiera-

-el moreno la interrumpe- ¿Por qué no es justo? ¿O para quien no es justo para ti? –intento no sonar tan insolente o hiriente, pero al parecer no lo logro del todo- Haber no quiero ser grosero hermana, pero... **TÚ** lo hiciste a un lado toda una semana por andar saliendo con Davis o ¿me equivoco? -Kary se irrito un poco por el comentario, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón- Además si te gusta tanto T.K. ¿por qué no lo aceptaste o no le dijiste tus sentimientos? En vez de andar "jugando" y salir a sus espaldas con Davis.

-Es que Ren... –trato de justificarse, pero solo quedo en el intento pues su mente ya comenzaba a atormentarla con comentarios acerca de su "rival"- "ella" ¿será más bonita? -su hermano la interrumpe de sus _"alucines"._

El moreno no estaba muy dentro de sus cabales, por lo que le levanto la voz a su hermana, sabía que una amiga le había aconsejado tal estupidez, pero no se imaginaba que era la misma chica que en un momento quiso devorarlo vivo y que hace unos días se enrollaba con Davis.

-SI ELLA TE DICE QUE TE AVIENTES DEL EDIFICIO ¿LO HACES? SI TE DICE QUE LO MEJOR ES ACOSTARSE CON MEDIO MUNDO ¿TÚ LO CREERAS TAMBIÉN?... –en ese punto él ya se había levantado del sofá- ¡¡SI ELLA HACE ESTUPIDECES DEJALA!! PERO TÚ NO LAS REPITAS ¿QUIERES?

-Sí -con la mirada baja a causa de que estaba a punto de llorar-

-se volvió a sentar y abraza a su hermana menor- Mira no estás segura de que esa chica sea novia de T.K. ¿o sí? –ella negó- así que sería bueno preguntárselo para salir de dudas... además no puedes culparlo –ya estaba cerrando los ojos y respirando más profundamente- él te quiso... -trata de arreglar sus palabras- decir sus sentimientos de la mejor manera y si no era correspondido es obvio que sufrió y tal vez ahora este tratando de sanar, o quien sabe...

-Pero... si yo salía con Davis a otros lugares, por eso, para que no...

-No me odies, pero un día estaba en mi cuarto y escuche a tu "amiga" dándote consejos y no es muy inteligente que digamos, tal vez tú ibas a otros lados, pero quien te puede asegurar que él no estaba ahí comprando algo o acompañando a su hermano y te pudo haber visto, ¿no lo crees?

-Pues si tienes razón, es q...

-Hermana; entiende, ¡¡te quiero mucho!! Pero... debo decirte tus errores, como tú los míos y te apoyo, pero comprende que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de **nadie**, ahora si T.K. tiene novia tendrás que aceptarlo... sino pues... ¡APLICATE Y PON EN ORDEN TUS SENTIMIENTOS, PARA SABER A KIEN KIERES; QUE YO TE APOYARE EN TODO MOMENTO DECIDAS LO KE DECIDAS!

-lo abraza cariñosamente- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMANO! -mientras se limpia sus ojos tocados por unas cuantas lágrimas- YO TAMBIÉN TE APOYARE, HECHALE GANAS Y ¡POR FAVOR! TE LO SUPLICO ARMATE DE ESE VALOR QUE PORTAS Y VE HABLAR CON SORA, SÉ QUE ELLA TODAVÍA... NECESITAS HABLAR CON ELLA, NO DEJES PASAR MÁS TIEMPO.

Tai sonríe ante el entusiasmo de su hermana y sus palabras, ella tiene razón y es momento para buscar a la niña que tanto adora...

--------------------------------------------

En casa de Sora...

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto dónde quedo?

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! –hace una reverencia- Sin ti nunca hubiera podido acomodar bien el reloj. –mientras observaba como se mecía el péndulo-

-Sí pero, para eso estaba aquí, aunque pesaba un poco, ¿no podías haber comprado otro?

-Es que ese me gusto. –hizo un mohín sumamente adorable-

-Sora, y ¿el qué tenías antes?

-se puso seria- Aquella noche se rompió... Mira... –suspiro había llegado el momento de contarle lo sucedido- Ya sabías que tu hermano y Tai se me habían declarado -T.K. asiente con la cabeza- y yo no sabía qué hacer, ya que pasaba el tiempo sus enfrentamientos eran cada vez peores, cuando por fin pude tomar una decisión le mande una nota y quedamos de vernos esa noche en el pasillo de cerezos donde se juntan las calles abajo del farol, pero... cuando llegue los dos estaban en medio de una pelea, pero no como acostumbraban, no los reconocía, estaban deshaciéndose la cara y el cuerpo por la intensidad y la ira que desbordaban en cada golpe; los llame, grite, suplique incluso intente separarlos, era tanto el miedo que sentía de verlos fuera de sí, no supe quien o como, pero termine tirada en el piso a causa de que alguno me hizo a un lado, en ese momento no pude hacer nada, el golpe me aturdió y me sentía a punto de un colapso nervioso, solo marque un número –Mimi pensó Takeru, pues ella y Joe fueron los encargados de avisar- pidiendo ayuda y llegaron todos...

-En ese momento tú estabas en shock, no reaccionabas. –el recuerdo de esa noche fue más nítido entonces y volver a tener presente su tristeza, y vulnerabilidad, junto con los raspones en su rostro y manos era devastador para el joven Takahashi, que sintió como se le oprimía el pecho-

-No quería ser la causante de que ellos "se mataran", literalmente hablando, me dolía tanto verlos así, los dos son mis amigos...

-¿Dime que más paso? –sabia que estaba luchando por hacerse la fuerte y retener las lagrimas-

-Les grite que detestaba que se comportaran así, Mimi trato de acercarse a mí, pero se lo impedí, salí corriendo de ahí, llegue a mi casa y me encerré, comencé a llorar, pasando un poco la adrenalina del momento empecé a sentirme pesada, ambos llegaron aquí me pidieron que abriera que tenían que hablar conmigo, gritando innumerables cosas; en ese momento yo estaba ya tan cansada, que antes de desvanecerme logre escuchar como golpeaban intensamente la puerta, no pude más "choque" contra el mueble donde estaba el otro reloj y lo derribe, así se rompió...

-Yo no sabía eso -_pensaba_- y menos cuanto se complico todo, ni por quien te decidiste -continua- y ahora todavía ¿sientes algo por "él"?

-guardo silencio un rato- ... la verdad no sabría qué contestar no lo he visto desde entonces y no sé que "sienta" al verlo.

-Te entiendo –_seguía pensando_- han pasado más de 2 meses y medio y a ninguno de los dos ha visto desde entonces.

-¿Y tú todavía sientes algo por Kary? –intento alejar la plática de ella-

-No te voy a mentir que no es fácil arrancárselo de la noche a la mañana, pero... creo que ya no... que ya no puedo sentir lo mismo, tal vez sea lo mejor, solo desearle que este bien -baja la mirada pero enseguida la levanta- además nadie me puede negar que a lo mejor encuentre alguien a quien querer. –la observo fijamente en lo que fue correspondido por una sonrisa sincera-

-Es verdad -dándole ánimos, cada uno tenía su perspectiva de esta plática-

-_el rubio había tomado una decisión_- no sería fácil -dice- Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

-la peliroja _pensaba_- Apuesto a que todavía la quiere, y es bueno lo apoyare para que siga SUS SENTIMIENTOS, y haga su lucha, aunque antes tendré que saber si ella siente lo mismo, no quiero verlo sufrir... Por lo menos uno de nosotros puede ser feliz.

* * *

**Hola bien, por fin pude subir el capitulo huju!!! es que tenia problemas para hacerlo... Bien este capitulo les va a encantar, o por lo menos eso creo, jajajaja; no soy tan mala saben que los quiero... Por cierto aquí tienen una aclaración de varios puntos, algunas cosas de Kari, la historia de Sora... Pero bueno no les dire más, jajajaja.**

**Solo que el siguiente capitulo sera corto, y no no me odien, tiene una razón imprtante de ser corto y no son falta de ideas, sino que es importante, ya lo veran, las reacciones y acciones, las iremos viendo...**

**SoraTakenouchii: Gracias por tu apoyo, el reto de Kary esta siendo muy bien recivido, genial muchas gracias, pero aqui ya viste una parte de Kary, ella no es tan mala ¿o sí? jajajaja no soy tan cruel, pero tendras que esperar a que se desarrolle más para scar tus conclusiones.**

**carlosal24: Reviviste!!! Y solo para escribirme un comentario, jajajaja mentira no soy tan egolatra; tienes razón en lo que mencionas de Kary; y gracias por leer. oye... ¡SUERTE CON TUS EXAMENES!**

**nOcK-nOcK: Hey, no me amenaces que si me matas no sabras como termina la historia, jajajajaja!!! no es cierto tranquila. Veo que le estas agradando el gusto a odiar a Kary -broma, es broma- arriba el SOKERU!!! Sí xDDD me contagiaste tu entusiasmo.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Como siempre un placer leerte, te gusto el acercamiento anteriro, la platica te va a matar, jajajaja las reacciones ya comenzaron a verse, aunque no va a ser comparado con el fluir de esta historia, ya agarro ritmo, Este capitul oes un regalo parati, ya que me pedías capitulos más largos.**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Bien ya le toco el anterior capitulo a tu amor Matt, en este salio mi querido Tai -adoro a ese moreno, jajajaa- aqui tienes el porque de la tristeza de Sora, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. si arriba el SOKERU!!! xDD y ya veras que show con todo esto.**


	8. Subterraneo

**Cap. 8 SUBTERRANEO**

En ese momento, un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos negros iba saliendo de su trabajo de medio tiempo como programador en una compañía de computadoras, cuando se encuentra en el camino con un amigo...

-¡¡Ken!! Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

-Hola Koushiro, bien; y ¿tú? ¿Acabas de salir de tu trabajo verdad? -le contestaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules-

-Si, supongo que planeas ir a ver a Miyako, ¿verdad? –dedujo por la manera un poco acelerada en que se expresaba su amigo y eso solo sucedía cuando iba con su linda novia de cabello violeta-

-Así es, pero nos quedamos de ver, cerca de aquí tenemos boletos para una película que recién salió, si quieres te acompaño al subterráneo, está de paso.

-Muy bien – durante el camino retomo la conversación- ¿ya has sabido algo de T.K.?

-duda un momento y después prosigue- No, cada vez que alguien lo va a buscar se niega a recibirlo y tampoco conversa mucho por teléfono...

-Mmm... si algo así me comento Joe cuando lo vi, no he tenido tiempo de ver a Matt -_pensaba_- desde ese día Matt se dedico a su carrera musical, mientras ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a cruzar palabra con Sora...-

-Pues bien, supongo que ese –señalando a un tren que arriaba a la estación- mientras observaba como su amigo genio en computadoras abordaba un vagón- cuídate.

-Sí, nos vemos -aborda y parte el tren-

En cuanto se va, Ken gira para salir de la estación y dirigirse a ver a su novia; pero ve a una persona...

-Ken se coloca detrás de una columna- Pero si es Davis... ¿o no?

Davis esperaba a una chica que estaba saliendo del siguiente tren, era delgada, de cabello largo color negro, ella al salir del vagón no tardo ni un instante en que se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso... rápidamente se separaron y salen de ahí de la estación con rumbo desconocido...

Ken no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando algo lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos, era su móvil que sonaba de manera insistente...

-¿Miyako? –en su rostro se extendió una sonrisa nerviosa- lo siento, de verdad linda ya estoy cerca, si ya voy par haya es que algo me demoro... -sale corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba su novia-

* * *

**Hola lo dicho aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, jaja les avise que es corto, aunque supongo que ya debieron darse cuenta de porque, pero bueno... no tardare en subir el siguiente que que traera muchas sorpresas de verdad... y claro en el que viene les contestare sus comentarios. Cuidense y recuerden dentro de unas horas el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Busca

**Cap. 9 BUSCA... (Y POCO A POCO ENCUENTRA)**

Al llegar con su novia... la chica de cabello violeta con lentes estaba más que furiosa, él nunca había llegado tarde a una cita, y esperaba una muy buena razón para esta ocasión...

-Miyako, lo siento me retrase, no era mi intención... –intento disculparse, sin embargo su chica no tenía pensado ponerlo tan fácil-

-¿Y por qué llegaste tarde? –su voz demandaba una explicación-

-Me encontré a Koushiro y comenzamos a hablar sobre los chicos, llegamos al subterráneo y...

-¿Y por eso llegaste tarde?

Ken hundido en sus _pensamientos_ sabía que al conocer a su novia tan bien como lo hacía, no podía decir lo que vio, porque se enterarían todos en un segundo y eso podría traer muchos problemas (Tai) y dolor (Kary) si no se manejaba con cuidado, cuando escucho que su novia esta "un poco más histérica".

-Y hablar de "los chicos" es más importante ¿qué ver a tu novia?

-esas palabras pusieron fuera de sí a Ken, por primera vez en el todo lo que llevaban de relación- ¿Y no crees qué sea importante? -al ver la expresión molesta de su novia, no aguanto más y prosiguió en un tono aún más serio- _**¿puedes dejar de pensar un solo instante en tu persona y lo que quieres?**_ _**si a ti no te importa está bien, es tu problema; pero a mi si me interesa, son nuestros amigos, o por lo menos yo así los considero**_; y me **gustaría verlos bien**... -suspira- mira no me quiero pelear contigo por esto, pero hay cosas que también son importantes y me quisiera poder compartir todo contigo, pero no podemos enfrascarnos solamente en nuestra relación...

Miyako, no se movía ni un milímetro ante las palabras de su novio, era bastante testaruda y quería que Ken entendiera su punto de vista, por lo que no le estaba prestando realmente atención. Al ver que no podía hacerla entrar en razón, Ken tomo un decisión...

-Sabes Miyako, creo que no vamos a llegar a nada en esta plática, así que no te molestes, o no más de lo que ya estas, dejémoslo para otro día, nos vemos -comienza a retirarse, Miyako voltea y lo ve irse...-

--------------------------------------------

Después de un rato... Una chica de cabello largo de color castaño claro abre la puerta de su casa y ve a una de sus amigas desanimada...

-Hola –sonríe, pero ve la mirada de su amiga-... ¿paso algo? –se hace a un lado para que la chica entrara a su casa-

-Ken es un tonto -ya estaban en la sala- se enojo conmigo y nos peleamos.

-¿Tú y Ken peleados? ¿Pero... a qué se debe?

-Es que llego tarde a nuestra cita y me moleste con él... así que le pedí una explicación. –empezó diciendo tenía la idea de que si alguien la entendería en ese aspecto de las citas sería Mimi por eso acudió a verla-

-Es entendible, pero... ¿Ken llegando tarde contigo? –comentaba como si eso fuera un delito-

-Sí, y fue porque hablaba con Koushiro de "los chicos", que no solucionan sus problemas, y como no le preste importancia se molesto. –tenía la extraña idea de que la conversación iba por buen camino-

-¿¡A ti!? -sarcasmo- ¬¬* suspiro y retomo el tema- lo siento Miyako pero... en esta ocasión le doy la razón a Ken y escucha el porqué, no se te ocurra irte y sin saber la razón. –ocupo un tono maternal con ella, pues la castaña estaba consciente del peso que tenía su presencia en la vida de la oji-miel-

-Es que ¿por qué no podemos ser solo él y yo… y ya? –se desahogaba-

-Que buena amiga...-no pudo evitar mirarla con aprensión- sería lo mismo que cuando yo tuviera un problema nadie me escuchara y siguiera en lo suyo... mejor dicho... así como tú tienes tu problema con Ken y vienes a que te escuche -Miyako la escuchaba atenta- yo no te hubiera abierto y tampoco ningún otro amigo o me platicaras y yo no te hiciera caso, solo por pensar en que hare con mi novio mañana que saldremos ¿a donde iré... ¿crees qué eso es apoyo?

-No... pues no, pero... puedes tener espacio para tu relación... –intento justificarse-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero Ken y tú son los que más tiempo han tenido para su relación... piensa cuantos años llevan; además Ken no se ha mostrado desinteresado en tus cosas, siempre te apoya y escucha y para él es muy importante como PARA TODOS que el grupo este bien.

Miyako no sabia que responder, sabía que tanto su amiga como su novio tenían la razón...

Pasaron unas horas más de conversación y Miyako ahora tenía que pensar en una manera con la cual pedirle disculpas a su novio, como si hubiera sido invocada la menor del grupo toco a la puerta de la portadora de la pureza.

-Mimi, veras… -se detiene un momento al verla fijamente- ¿te volviste a teñir el cabello no es así?

-Sí, regrese a mi tono natural. Pienso que Joe agradecerá que tenga un color menos llamativo.

A Kary se le olvido por un lapso el motivo que la había llevado hasta esa casa, después de escuchar el relato de Miyako nuevamente y de ser regañada otra vez, las 3 comenzaban a dar ideas de cómo podría disculparse la violeta, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena, así que optaron por llamar a la que era mejor para "idear" algo...

-Mimi al teléfono- ¡¡Sora!! Oye tú eres muy buena con las ocurrencias para... dar un regalo, necesitamos tu ayuda, bueno más Miyako... ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

--------------------------------------------

-¿Qué necesita?... ¿Ir a tu casa, ahorita? mmm... -se escucha una tercera voz una de hombre que le hablaba a Sora muy alegremente-

-Sora, ven ya esta lista la naranjada, ahora solo dime como quieres que quede ese cuadro.

-No, no puedo Mimi... es que...

--------------------------------------------

-intenta disimular- Arreglando la casa, está bien, no te preocupes, solo mándame a mi correo unas recetas, gracias -cuelga y seguía _pensando_ en la voz- estaba con alguien, pero... esa voz sonaba mucho a la de T.K.... ¿pero qué hacia T.K. en casa de Sora? No es delito claro, pero esos dos has estado muy inestables y comportándose de una manera un tanto extraña.

Se escucha unas palabras de la plática de Miyako con Kary...

-¿Entonces T.K. tiene novia??? –su preocupación se esfumo un momento para dar paso a la euforia de un "tema" tan interesante-

-Sí –menciona cabizbaja- ... Bueno, eso parece, la vimos cuando estaba en la plaza, la abrazo de tal modo... –con algo de coraje en la voz-

-¿Vimos? –eso era indicio de que el cuestionario de Miyako comenzaba, la rubí rogaba porque hubiera una forma de detenerla-

-Sí, es que estaba con Davis...

-¿Y entonces por qué te molestas? No es raro que si sales con Davis, el rubio salga con alguien o tenga novia. –contesto de lo más normal-

-¿Es qué por qué no me dijo? –todo el esfuerzo que venía haciendo para tragarse su irritación se fue al basurero-

-¿Y tú le dijiste qué salías con Davis? –menciono la oji-miel- Además que tal si él se entero y por eso...

-En eso tiene razón... Miyako -seguía _pensando_ en la voz, pues sonaba igual a T.K.-

-¿Y cómo era ella? –la curiosidad de la violeta era algo que nunca podrían aplacar, a pesar de los años transcurridos-

-Si Tai, me dijo lo mismo, que pudo haberme visto o se entero -observa a Miyako, ella hace señas con la manos negando la atribución de tal información divulgada- pues "ella" era delgada, de piel clara, pelirroja -esto hace que Mimi se sobre salte pero intenta mantener la compostura ya que nadie le prestó atención- -susurra Kary- curiosamente me recordó a Sora...

Miyako no presto atención a lo último porque ya se encontraba imprimiendo las recetas que mando Sora al correo de Mimi...

-la castaña mayor seguía en sus _cavilaciones_- T.K. con "novia" y era "parecida" a Sora; y hoy que hable con Sora se escucho a T.K. con ella... pero... y si estoy equivocada, Sora no sale ni recibe visitas y T.K. esta igual o peor que ella... -no lo lograba entender- ¿Por qué algo no me es tan cuerdo en todo esto?

* * *

**Hola ya regrese, jajaja!!! bien, como pudieron ver aquí esta el siguiente capitulo como se los prometí, espero sea de su agrado... Pues a seguir con el ritmo de esta historia...**

**carlosal24: Disculpa la espera, jejeje pero como vez cumpli con lo que prometí el siguiente capitulo en un par de horas solamente, y el anterior ya habia dicho que sería corto por que así lo necesitaba, pudiste apresiar el aporte de esos dos personajes. **

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Jejejeje más que hipotesís, son incognitas y lo siento de verdad pero aún no podrás tener respuesta a ellas, jajajaja bueno talvez a unas cuantas pero espera el siguiente capitulo y lo averiguaras.**

**rokudaime16: Hola y de verdad te doy la bienvenida a esta historia bizarra de mi imaginación, es un gusto saber que te agrado, ahi tienes 2 capitulos, espero tu comentario, jajaja nos estamos leyendo.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Jejejeje si ya vez como soy de mala, xDDDD y todavía no sabran a quien eligió nuestra peliroja, jajaja pero no desesperes.**


	10. Ahora

**Cap. 10 ¿AHORA?**

Pasaron de las 6 pm y Miyako por fin termino con lo que se disculparía... pero, solo le hacía falta hablar con Ken y era lo que más temía pues no sabía si él estaría de humor para verla, ya que comprendió el error que tuvo.

Las chicas la animaron y tomo el teléfono.

--------------------------------------------

-la ojimiel estaba realmente nerviosa- Bueno, buenas tardes Señora Ichinose, ¿se encontrara Ken?

-Claro, en un momento te lo comunico -fue a llamar a su hijo y este tomo la bocina-

-¿Si? ¿Miyako que sucede? – decía no muy interesado-

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría saber si puedo pasar más al rato o mañana a verte, es que...

-sabía que algo tenía donde le hablaba- No es bueno momento, -pero ella le insistió un poco más- está bien, si quieres o puedes pasar al rato aquí estaré o mañana temprano paso a tu casa.- sugirió-

-No, no... En un rato llegó -un poco más animada- gracias, nos vemos... -antes de colgar- Te Quiero -cuelga-

--------------------------------------------

Al otro lado del teléfono el chico se quedo un poco confundido, pues no era muy común que su novia se comportará así; sabía que era impredecible, pero esto consideraba que era nuevo.

--------------------------------------------

Miyako no tardo en despedirse de las chicas, sin dejar de agradecerle por la ayuda...

-la violeta ya a unos metros alejada de la casa agitaba su mano- ¡Le dan las gracias de parte mía a Sora, si la ven antes que yo! -se va-

-¡Sí, cuídate! –ambas respondieron-

-_Mimi pensaba_- Claro que la veré...

Dentro de la casa de Mimi, continuaba hablando o tratando se saber más acerca de la "persona" que estaba con T.K.

-¿Y no sabes quién es? Tal vez es de su instituto.

-No, no tengo idea, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien como ella en la escuela –hizo una pausa- aunque a mí me recordó mucho a Sora... –poniendo atención a sus palabras- Pero que tonterías digo, Sora no podría ser.

-un suspiro de la castaña mayor se escucho- Tal vez... aunque puede ser algún pariente de ella donde se parece, quien sabe, mejor no te mortifiques he intenta descansar, debes de pensar bien las cosas... –su mente también le daba vueltas-

-Sí, ya no quiero tener más problemas; ni sentir de nuevo eso que oprimió mi corazón, fue muy desagradable.

Mimi sonríe, Kary se quedo un rato más y luego partió a su casa, lo cual Mimi aprovecharía para poder dirigirse a la casa de su amiga -Sora- debía de sacarse tantas dudas, no podía más....

--------------------------------------------

En casa de Ken

-el chico de ojos azules abre la puerta un tanto cauteloso- Pasa -la chica entra- vamos a mi cuarto, supongo que estarás más cómoda...

-Claro -en el cuarto- este... yo... -toma una notoria cantidad aire- Discúlpame, por todo lo que dije y como me comporte no quería que te molestaras, entiendo que tienes razón, después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y hemos tenido oportunidades de sobra para poder estar sin molestias y no era correcto que yo me comportara de esa manera, tan egoísta e infantil, por eso te quería pedir disculpas y como no encontraba la manera, "algunas personitas" me ayudaron y espero te guste... -le extiende con sus manos casi temblando una pequeña bolsita que hasta hace unos momentos llevaba presionada en su pecho-

Ken ante el asombro de todo lo que pudo decir su novia sin perder la conciencia... no tenía dudas de que se había quedado sin aire –sonrió- pues nunca antes le había parecido tan tierna hasta podría decirse que indefensa, al mismo tiempo un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de él, tomo la bolsita y la puso en un mesita, delicadamente tomo las manos de su novia, se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro, le quito los lentes y la beso, queriendo transmitirle tantas cosas.

Miyako no había recibido un beso tan profundo y comenzó a temblar, cerró los ojos y se abrazo fuertemente del chico....

--------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde la irrupción en casa de Mimi Tachikawa...

Ya era tarde, pasaban de las 21:45 hrs., cuando Mimi por primera vez pudo lograr llegar a donde vivía Sora, pues se distrajo un poco en el camino, su rasgos mostraban cansancio pero una decisión increíble, se habían pospuesto sus planes ya que estuvo apoyando a su novio Joe que se esforzaba con entregar sus trabajos en la facultad de medicina; estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando escucho unos ruidos dentro del departamento... por lo cual se quedo en silencio para poder escuchar, implorando que a ningún vecino se le ocurriera hacer escándalo en ese momento...

--------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hora es? –esa voz la reconoció como la de su mejor amiga-

-No lo sé, no alcanzo a ver el reloj –recibió contestación de una voz proveniente de un joven-

-Ciego ¬¬ -su risa claramente se escuchaba con vida, realmente transmitía alegría-

-¿Qué tú si alcanzas a ver? –intento fingir enojo-

-Nop .

-Bueno y... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mmm... Bien y ¿tú?

-¡PERFECTO! ¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

-Exagerado.

-No es exageración, muchas gracias -se escucha un ruido como beso, el rubio le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la peliroja-

-Te dije que nos íbamos a quedar dormidos. –le recordó ella-

-¿Y?

-¿No piensas ir a tu casa?

-Pues no me gustaría, de hecho tenía pensado pedirte que me dejaras quedar aquí... pero... –_algo dentro de él estaba tratando de adivinar las preguntas de su hermano de esa tarde_-

-Pero... ¿Pero? -como ve que no hay respuesta- ¡T.K.! ¿Me escuchas?

--------------------------------------------

Fuera del departamento

-nuestra queridísima curiosa estaba punto de sufrir un colapso- O.O -su cabecita estaba a punto de estallar, por tantas cosas que se imaginaba- ¿T.K.? ¿¡Ella dijo T.K.!? -decía entre dientes, en ese momento sentía como si su garganta hubiera decidido cerrarse-

--------------------------------------------

De regreso dentro de aquel departamento.

-Perdón Sora, pensaba en... que si mejor me quedo otro día, pues lo que quieres ahora es descansar, digo después de todo cambiar de lugar los muebles y luego darme un masaje, porque a mi estúpido brazo se le ocurre lastimarse un poco; no es nada insignificante.

-otra risa nació de ella- Pues sí, aunque si te quedas no importa mucho, de todos modos tú también tienes que descansar, digo... no... No es molestia.

-Muchas gracias, pero mejor luego, ¿sí?

--------------------------------------------

Se escuchan pasos que se acercan hacía la puerta por lo que Mimi corre y "técnicamente salta" atrás de una barda mientras continua viendo tratando de no evidenciarse y ve salir efectivamente al joven Takeru de la casa de su amiga, los dos parecían muy contentos...

En el marco de la puerta...

-Bueno, nos vemos, regresa con cuidado y no te "desvíes del camino" –sonrío la peliroja después de su pequeño discursos para despedir al rubio-

-_el celeste se pierde en la sonrisa de Sora, mientras piensa_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? No entiendo, pero me siento muy bien con ella no quiero separarme, me gustaría quedarme, pero... sé que no... Digo es mi amiga y por eso me siento tan agusto con ella –cuando por fin encuentra su voz, le contesta- Claro, tú también cuídate. –_sigue en sus cavilaciones_- Estoy seguro que esto no es como con Kary o ¿sí? No, definitivamente esto no es lo mismo... entonces, ¿Por qué?... -su cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo y se acerca a la chica de ojos marrón, la "aprisiona" contra la puerta y la besa, de una manera tan intensa pero al mismo tiempo delicada, los movimientos de los labios del rubio en su boca, tenían tanta ternura pero también anhelo, como mordisqueaba tímidamente su labio inferior, de una manera casta pero ardiente-

Sora no tiene tiempo ni de reaccionar, no logra asimilar que fue lo que paso en ese momento... se perdió en ese instante, pues para ella también era confuso lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando logro "regresar en si" T.K. ya iba "corriendo hacia la salida."

--------------------------------------------

-la chica dentro de su casa, recargada en la puerta- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me beso? Sí, si me beso; pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me beso? –antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionándose a si misa sin obtener respuesta, es sacada de sus pensamientos, pues tocaban a su puerta, así que gira y abre...

-Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? –la voz de Mimi sonaba algo escalofriante ya que intentaba controlar el tono de su voz, más la mueca que su rostro mostraba como sonrisa no transmitía mucha calidez que digamos- Sólo pasaba por aquí a saludar y... quería platicar contigo. –se excuso ella recobrando la postura-

-Adelante, pasa -se asoma y ya no ve por ningún lado a T.K.-

-¿Esperas o buscas a alguien? -tan directa y aguda, como se lo permitía los eventos en ese instante-

-No, ¿por qué? –su amiga la escudriñaba con la mirada-

-Porque no quisiera... interrupciones, vengo a hablar contigo, de algo muy en serio, ¿tienes tiempo? –dejaba claro que no se iría, ni desistiría tan fácilmente-

-Sí, -solo esperaba que no hubiera visto lo que paso hace unos escasos minutos-

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor, así que espero que puedas… -corrigió sus palabras- mejor dicho, tenemos que hablar de 3 personas...

-¿Tres? ¿Quiénes –era obvio que la peliroja no estaba del todo centrada en la plática hasta que su visitante menciono aquellos tres nombres-

-Matt, Tai y... T.K.

* * *

**Hola y buenas noches, estoy muerta después de 3 intentos fallidos de poder subir el capitulo y sus contestaciones a los comentarios que me dejan, e desidido alabarle su vistoria al interne' pero no la a ganado la guerra, ya vera ¬¬... Debo de reconocer que los conciertos de Metallica aqui en México, también es un factor para mi agotamiento xDDD. Bien les agradesco de mensión en esta ocasión porque como dije, me a ganado la batalla y antes de que me frustre... pero bueno no me dare por vencida, jajajaja... En este capitulo pueden ver que les di gusto a muchos de ustedes con el acercamiento entre Sora y T.K., aunque no es lo único que contiene y yo bien espero esten contentos con esto.**

**rokudaime16, carlosal24, Painalli Tlahuilli, nOcK-nOcK, ANGELA SORATOMANIA, SoraTakenouchii, dark-fallen-angel91, maty.**


	11. No lo creo

**Cap. 11 NO... NO LO CREO**

En aquella noche, nuestro moreno Tai, comenzaba a inquietarse pues su hermana todavía no llegaba, así que tomo su chamarra y salió dispuesto a buscarla...

Iba en medio de la calle cuando choca con una linda "niña" pequeña, que por no prestar atención a su entorno casi cae al piso, por lo que con sus reflejos la sujeta...

-Estas bien... ¿Kary?

-¡¡Hermano!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pues no sabes qué tan tarde es?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Mira -le enseña el reloj de su móvil, marcaba ya casi las 9-

-¡Hay no! Se me hizo tarde por andar pensando en lo que hablábamos, fui a buscar a Mimi, Miyako; no pude hablar mucho con ellas, aunque... me hizo falta una opinión...

Tai sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, su rostro no pudo tener un semblante más triste, Kary estaba a punto de distraerlo, cuando ocurrió algo que hizo que ambos se quedaran un poco pasmados.

En ese instante en contra- esquina de la calle iba pasando un chico que hace unas horas, estaba pidiendo por teléfono poder estar con Kary, pero la chica no accedió a verle y ahora caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, sumamente tranquilo, cuando de repente una chica de cabello negro que acababa de comprar una paleta llegaba corriendo para colgarse de su brazo.

Tai observaba la cara de su hermana, pues no sabía si llevársela de ahí "cargando" o esperar para poder atravesar la calle y romperle la cara a Davis...

-¿Ese es Davis? –la pregunta broto de sus labios casi por inercia-

-¿eh?...

-No, no puede ser me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaría en su casa... por si terminaba rápido mis deberes y quería pasar a ver una película con él.

-Este... y... ¿por qué no le llamas?

-Mejor vamonos, ¿sí? -tratando de evitar que su hermano se precipite, lo jala de la manga de su chamarra-

Tai no se resistió, pues sabía que aunque le doliera solo así su hermana entendería como es Davis...

Davis acompaño hasta el subterráneo a Reika, ahí entre el ruido de los trenes que llegaban y salían de un momento a otro, la chica no aguanto y lo beso de un modo en el cual casi se lo come, se acerco a su oído y ante las miradas atónitas de algunos curiosos, le susurro algo que por más que quisieran no pudieron escuchar....

-Ven, acompáñame a casa y te aseguro que después de esta noche, no tendrás tanto stress al saber que no avanzas nada con Kary o la insistencia de Ren.

-sólo sonrió, ante la propuesta de la joven- Esta noche no, se hace tarde y todavía tengo cosas que hacer, luego -le besa y la acompaña a que suba a un vagón, se despide y apresura su paso para llegar a su casa.-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo yo con la continuación de esta historia, bien sé que es corto, pero era igual una de las escenas que más esperaban no es así??? jajajaja que mala soy, bueno no, la verdad no, al contrario siempre intento consentirlos... Espero que en un par de horas más suba el siguiente capitulo, pero es seguro que mañana ya esta aquí.**

**Umi-lizs5: Hey!!! Me alegra que hayas hecho incapie en que todo se dio a partir de sus problemas personales, jejeje eso me agrada así mi retorcida mente no se siente tan mal, pense que no podrían aceptarlo tan fácil pero es todo lo contrario a sido de mucha ayuda, jejejeje este capitulo promete dejar muchas incognitas.**

**pikika: Bienvenida sea tu imaginación y tu entusiasmo en esta historia, jejejeje espero que te haya gustado esto.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Tienes razón con que Mimi obtendra respuestas pero tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo y no, no es metiche... se mantiene informada, oye ser novia de Joe trae cambios a cualquiera no crees???, jajajaja no no soy mala, este capitulo como vez es de mucha importancia, si va a correr sangre!!! -mmm bueno no tan pronot pero algo así-**

**joagirl: Jejejejeje no te atormentare con lo del concierto, pero es grato que te des una vuelta por esta historia.**

**rokudaime16: Como siempre las buenas vibras ayudan jajaja!!! Kary ya comenzara a "ver" pero esperemos eso no la deje ciega ¬¬ ... un shock muy grande... esperemos que reaccione bien.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: empezamos a ver la otra cara d ela moneda, qué opinas???**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Tanto así como contacto del 3 tipo, no creo xDDD bueno por algo se empieza, no??? jajajaja**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Espero no hayas sufrido un shock traumatico con el beso, seria una lastima, con lo que me encanta ver cuantas ideas tienes, jejejeje bien... el ritmo sigue pero no puedo centrarme solo en estos jovenes, ya poco a poco la situación esta juntando a varios de sus conocidos, y se veran muchas reacciones.**

**maty: Bien, comenemos las apuestas!!!**


	12. Te conozco

**Cap. 12 TE CONOZCO Y SÉ CUANDO MIENTES...**

En casa de los Yagami, Taichi observaba a su hermana que a pesar de que lo haya visto, se trataba de "mantener" tranquila... solo se esperaba a ver sus reacciones, ya que no paraba de mover las manos intentando distraerse con preparar la cena...

-¿Qué es lo que haces Kary? –pregunto el moreno al momento de entrar en la cocina-

-¿Eh? Pues voy a preparar la cena, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues... segura que lo quieres hacer, o prefieres que yo cocine, ¿digo es sugerencia?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque, para preparar hot-cakes, no necesitas: sal, ni picante, ni nada de lo que estas a punto de echarle a la mezcla; mira mejor cálmate y si de verdad estas un "poco" ansiosa marca a su casa y pregunta como esta y ya.

-No, no lo hare, tengo que confiar en Davis y... -Tai la interrumpió-

-¿Así que ya te decidiste por Davis?, bueno pues no es muy... -guarda silencio no es momento-

-No, no me he decidido, bueno es que... no sé, quisiera saber de T.K. pero... es que si tiene novia... no tendría nada más que hacer y no pensaría más las cosas...

-Por eso, mira -la toma de las manos y la sienta en una silla de la mesa de cocina- sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo que... eres mi hermana menor y sé que en ocasiones mis celos y protección son exagerados, por eso no me gusta verte cerca de gente que te puede lastimar -murmura- como Davis...¬¬

-Pero si T.K. tienen novia también me lastimaría...

-O.k., o.k. –tomo aire como queriendo despejar su mente de lo que estaba a punto de mencionar- pero... hay una gran diferencia; tú dañaste primero a T.K. al no decirle que salías también con Davis -Kary agacha la mirada- no es reclamo ni justifico el dolor, ni mucho menos quiere decir que te puedan lastimar por eso, pero... es la verdad; además si T.K. tiene novia el decidió empezar algo y "tú" ya no le diste oportunidad, así que no lo hizo por lastimarte, te aconsejo que hables con él; por lo menos inténtalo así podrás salir de dudas y si tiene novia ya no estarás pensando en que si es cierto o no, te dirá las cosas de frente y se simplifica para ti, y con Davis... pues no te dirá _**nunca**_ la verdad...

-¿Por qué lo dices? –no tenía ganas de de pensar en ese chico por estos momentos-

-Soy tu hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti, te conozco perfectamente y sé que si te comento algo de Davis no me harás caso, lo justificaras ante cualquier cosa por las "telarañas" que tienes en la cabeza respecto a T.K. así que me guardo mis comentarios y nos ahorramos una pelea inútil, ¿te parece?

Kary guardo silencio y observaba como su hermano cocinaba, ella no paraba de pensar en lo dicho y tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de sentirse más perdida de lo que ya "estaba."

--------------------------------------------

Mientras en casa de Matt y T.K....

Matt se encontraba revisando algunas viejas anotaciones que él ya consideraba inservibles...

-Ya... -tiraba las hojas- mmm... a esta le hacemos arreglos y se incluye... ¿esto? ¡demonios que pensaba cuando escribí esto! -se pone a romper en miles de pedazos algunas hojas más pues parecía ofuscado- y... –seguía revisando sus antiguas creaciones- no lo puedo creer sigue aquí... -observa una vieja hoja maltratada, con tachaduras, manchas, era algo muy preciado para él, se veía por la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro- yo creía que te había perdido, nunca te pude entregar y mucho menos darte un adecuado fin... tenía tantas ganas de que Sora te escuchara, pues eras para ella... -_pensaba_- "eras" ¿por qué digo eras? hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y aún así siento lo mismo, quisiera verla aunque no sé si quiera hablarme...

Se interrumpen sus pensamientos ya que entra su hermano que estaba "sumergido" en sí mismo, se veía un poco confundido, pero pleno, satisfecho... Matt lo siguió con la mirada y como todo buen hermano "no aguanto" la curiosidad y se levanto para seguirlo hasta su cuarto mientras T.K. observaba por la ventana como aparecían poco a poco las estrellas entre más oscurecía el cielo...

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué el impulso?... –estaba hablando consigo mismo, suspira y susurra- la bese... –alzo su voz al repetir lo hechos de esa noche- ¡La bese!

-_el rubio fue asediado por incógnitas_- ¿La beso? ¿A quién? ¿De qué habla? tengo que tratar de acercarme a él porque esto ya se me hace raro... o se reconcilió con Kary... pero... si hoy se quedo de ver con una chica que no era Kary, ¿será esa chica? -suena el teléfono y va a contestar- ¿Bueno? a hola, mmm... deja le aviso a ver si quiere contestar... porque anda muy raro

--------------------------------------------

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro? -era la menor de los Yagami la que había marcado-

-Sí, en la tar... -se quedo callado pues no quería meterse, ni meter en problemas a su hermano gratis- sí este... salió en la tarde acaba de llegar no me comento nada y se fue a su cuarto anda muy cambiado...

-A de ser por su "novia" –al terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, se escucha una leve voz de tras de ella-

-Ya deja de decir que es su novia, si **no** lo sabes todavía, **no** lo asegures –ese era Tai sin duda alguna-

-Por eso anda cambiado... –ignoro el comentario de su hermano-

-¿Novia, cuál novia? Yo no me he enterado de nada...

-Bueno es que yo digo que es su novia porque hoy en la tarde lo vi en la plaza cuando abrazo a una chica y...

-Bueno, eso tendré que averiguarlo yo... ¿quieres qué te lo comunique?

-No, mejor luego le llamo, gracias. -cuelga-

--------------------------------------------

Yamato después de la extraña conversación telefónica, entra al cuarto de su "replica menor" y va directo al grano...

-¡Hermanito! -algo sarcástico- estas muy contento ¿no?

-¿Ah? Sí un poco... –sonrió- ¿se nota?

- ¬¬ ¿Te digo? –dijo sarcástico- haber dime y a ¿qué se debe tu buen humor?

-A nada en especial, digo es bueno salir y darse cuenta de unas cosas, ¿no?

-¿Cómo cuales? -como no obtenía respuesta, decidió preguntar- ¿será acaso por tu NOVIA?

-¿Novia?

-Sí un pajarito me acaba de hablar y me dijo que te vio en la plaza abrazando a una chica que es tu novia o por lo menos eso piensa.

-¿Un pajarito? Hermano te está haciendo daño trabajar tanto no sabía que ya hablabas con los animales –de la risa paso a carcajadas-

-¡Chistoso! -suspira y se arriesga con la verdad- pues ya en serio quién hablo fue Kary -T.K. guarda un poco de silencio- y quería hablar contigo, pero... como le dije que estabas ocupado, me comento que de seguro es por tu novia, ya que ella estaba en la plaza y te vio con una chica...

-¿Ah y te dijo algo de la chica? –pregunto intentando parecer desinteresado-

-No, solo que la estabas abrazando, parece que ella tenía algo que decirte.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, digo si tengo o no tengo **novia** es **mi** **problema** y **no** tengo por qué darle explicaciones... –el mayor de los rubios permanecia en silencio mientras su hermano se desahogaba- además soy libre de salir con quien quiera, además si ella sale con Dav... bueno no es asunto suyo y si vuelve a marcar dile que no estoy.

-Esta bien, no te molestes, si es cierto que tienes novia no te amargues el día, digo, vienes muy alegre por tu cita, ya luego me platicaras de "la cuñada" o ¿no?

-Pues... falta... falta... -_pensaba_- ¿será bueno esto qué siento? pero... tampoco lo puedo evitar.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien tienes todo mi apoyo; además no creo que la chica se niegue, después de cómo te abrazo, por cómo me lo puedo imaginar por tu reacción... además eres mi hermano, todo un Ishida -modestia aparte-

-Takahashi –discrepo divertido el rubio menor, bajando momentáneamente a su hermano mayor de su alucine-

T.K. cena con su hermano y después se encierra en el estudio, después de todo Matt no era el único que tenía talento musical, T.K. practicaba de vez en cuando la guitarra y al igual que su hermano el bajo aunque solo era para des-estresarse... al acabar de practicar un poco...

-_el celeste menor pensaba_- ¿Novia? –se sonríe- no lo había pensado, pero... no sé... -al sonrojarse sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro- no, nosotros solos somos amigos... ¿no?

--------------------------------------------

En casa de Sora...

-¿De qué hablas Mimi? Ya sabes que no he visto a Matt o a Tai, desde aquel incidente, y no creo que los vea o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo... ¿así qué a que viene eso?

-Está bien, está bien, lo sé, pero... no quiere decir que ya hayas dejado de sentir algo por "él" o ¿sí? –menciona entre seria y cautelosa la castaña-

-Pues... en realidad... no tengo la menor idea, sé que tiene tiempo que no lo veo, y aún así me duele el recordar como estaba, pero... no quiere decir que sienta lo mismo. –suspiro estaba empezando a darle vueltas a sus temores-

-Pero tampoco quiere decir ¿qué ya no lo sientas o sí?

-Pues no, no sé qué decirte –acepto con sinceridad- me ha costado trabajo reponerme y salir adelante de eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, bueno dejemos "ese" tema de lado, ahora viene el que creo es el más importante de todos... T.K.

-¿T.K.? -algo nerviosa- ¿qué tiene que ver T.K. en esto? yo no sé cómo... -Mimi la interrumpe-

-No me digas que no sabes de él, porque no te voy a creer... -antes de que la peliroja reaccionara- ¿Sabías qué al parecer T.K. tiene "novia"? .menciono como si hablaran del clima-

-¿Novia? ¿En serio? –eso sí era raro-

-Pues es lo que oí, ya que al parecer lo vieron en la plaza muy "acaramelado" en un abrazo con una chica -Sora sonríe sin pensarlo, por lo que Mimi se dio cuenta- que curiosamente... por la descripción es parecida a ti, y se viste de la misma forma que tú.

-Este... ¿por qué lo dices? –esquivando su mirada-

-Sora; se sincera conmigo, ¿eres novia de T.K.? Por favor, dime...

-Pues no, no es eso... lo que sucede es que nos hemos visto y platicado mucho, nos llevamos muy bien, pero hasta ahí...

-¡No, no por favor! se honesta conmigo te conozco y estoy segura de que algo más sucede... -se desespera, ante la negativa de su amiga y le comenta- por favor dime que pasa, soy tu amiga tenme confianza te aseguro que no le diré a nadie, pero contéstame; los acabo de ver... vi cuando tú y T.K. se besaron.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los odios de Sora, su cara poco a poco fue cambiando a un tono cada vez más rojo, no sabía que decirle a su amiga, sabía que "algo" no era igual...

-Pues este... -se sonroja más al recordar el beso que le dio T.K.- ¡Mimi! -se agarra del brazo fuertemente a su amiga- no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que sucede, somos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien, pero... hace rato me beso y no sé el porqué, no tengo idea, él se veía igual de extrañado que yo, así que creo que tampoco sepa muy bien que ocurrió, no sé qué pensar acerca de esto...

-O.k. te creo, eres muy mala mentirosa, así que sabría si lo haces, ahora dime... ¿te gusto ese beso? –esa era la Mimi que la peliroja conocía-

-Pues... -no sabía que responder, pues no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo-

-la amante de la moda suelta una risa muy picarona y se lanza sobre Sora para tirarla al piso- Lo sabía, no puedes ocultarme las cosas, pero no te preocupes **nadie** sabrá esto, **eres mi mejor amiga y te ayudare y apoyare en todo**; vamos tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar...

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la siguiente entrega, jejejeje, ya ven como si se van juntando las cosas???**

**rokudaime16: Jejejeje no me incomoda tu insistencia, es bueno saber que apoyan esta pareja y creeme, yo también la anhelo...**

**SoraTakenouchii: Hey!!! Vamos aquí alimento más tus inconitas, algunas ya tienen respuesta otras poco a poco se van aclarando.**

**pikika: tranquila aún no puedo poner ese encuentro que pides, sino todo se iria a pique y nuestro protagonistas se "encerrarian en si mismos", pero calma ya vamos por buen camino.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Reclamos es en la siguiente ventanilla en horarios de oficina, xDDDD no te creas jajajajaja era necesario el capitulo anterios, y aquí obtendras más material para quererme matar y con lo que falta, jejejeje se que te va a gustar -o por lo menos eso espero- Kary??? Mmm... espera el siguiente capitulo y lo entenderas, jajajaja.**


	13. Lucha

**Cap. 13 ¡LUCHA! (NO ME DARE POR VENCID)**

Después de recuperarse de la "sorpresiva" interrogación de Mimi, Sora no tuvo más remedio que pasarse con ella la noche... intentando encontrar las respuestas.

--------------------------------------------

Para la mañana siguiente... en casa de Matt y T.K.

El rubio menor estaba muy inquieto pues no tenía idea de que pasaría ahora con Sora...

-_algunos de sus temores interiores_- ¿Se habrá molestado?, ¿y si la voy a ver? no que tal si está molesta... pero no puedo actuar como si nada y menos puedo dejar de verla, pensara mal de mi... ¿qué hago?

Matt estaba a punto de avisarle a su hermano que ya estaba servido el desayuno, cuando lo vio en una escena muy cómica... su hermano pequeño se encontraba más que confundido, halándose el cabello y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin obtener la respuesta que buscaba...

Aquello provoco que Yamato explotara en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? ¬¬

-Tú –continua la risa y después respira- muy bien vamos a desayunar... -en la mesa- me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede... ayer estabas muy contento por tu... ¿cómo le puedo decir? bueno estabas contento y hoy pareces al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Es que... no sé qué hacer... y tampoco sé si sea bueno contarte.

-Anda, dime... –le apremia el rubio mayor- tal vez te pueda ayudar... digo no puede ser tan malo ¿sí?

-Pues veras... Ayer fuimos a su casa, estuvimos platicando un rato y comenzamos... -Matt se atraganto y comenzó a replicarle en medio de frases inconexas y maldiciones ahogadas-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? si eres tan chico, bueno es normal las hormonas, pero... debiste comentarme antes, no es que este mal, pero a lo mejor ella piensa que solo la utilizaste, y sabes las mujeres son... complicadas. ¡Hey! No me mires así, sabes que no lo digo en forma de agresión.

-Calma, calma... -no había respuesta así que opto por gritar- **¡TE PUEDES CALLAR UN MOMENTO!** -Matt guarda silencio- ¿de qué hablas? Sí todo lo que hice fue ayudar a... -omite su nombre- cambiar de lugar unos muebles, cuando terminamos ya era tarde y nos despedimos, solo que no aguante las ganas y la bese -se pone completamente rojo-

-Así que la besaste... -suspira- quien lo diría -tono de burla- _"mi hermanito"_ creciendo tan rápido -repone la compostura antes de que Takeru lo asesinara con la mirada- ¿y qué sucedió, qué te dijo?

-Nada, sé quedo pasmada…

-Eso es... provocas las misma reacciones que tu hermano –y fue "adornado" para suplicio de Takeru con destello de luz que se filtraba a su espalda-

-Modestia aparte... -_pensaba_- ojala no sea cierto de que provoque lo mismo que tú…

-Bien ahora que recobre el alma y no has hecho ninguna atrocidad... lo que tienes que hacer es llevarle... un regalo.

-¿Qué estabas pensando pervertido? ¬¬

-intenta desviar el tema- Eso es llévale un regalo, así si se molesto le pides disculpas y si no, pues aprovechas para tener puntos a tu favor y hasta para declárale tus sentimientos... Ven vamos a salir a buscar algo que quieras regalarle...

T.K. accedió a ir con su hermano, pero antes tenía que hacer algo... toma su móvil y marca un número que bien ya tenía grabado en su memoria...

--------------------------------------------

En casa de Sora, Mimi ya estaba despierta; la peliroja seguía dormida, pues no había podido consolar el sueño hasta la madrugada que su mejor amiga la dejo en paz con sus preguntas.

Mimi miraba algún programa en el televisor, cuando suena el teléfono...

-la castaña contesto para evitar que su amiga despertara- Bueno... -se queda callada ante la interrupción de la voz...-

-buenos días, ¿qué pasa estas molesta conmigo? ¿No me quieres hablar? Her... -por fin escucha contestación-

-¿Hermosa? Sí lo soy... –se ríe- Ya en serio supongo que quieres hablar con Sora, ahorita te la paso ella continua dormida, parece que "algo" robo sus pensamientos y no podía dormir... -va al cuarto de Sora, la mueve se comienza a despertar- a por cierto no te preocupes pueden contar conmigo, no diré _**nada**_ -le da el teléfono a Sora-

-Mmm... –se despereza- ¡bueno!

-¡Hola hermosa! –al escuchar su voz, le imprimió emoción inconscientemente a su propio timbre- ¿Te desperté?

-No te preocupes, ¿qué sucede?

-Pues quería saber si podía pasar a verte en la tarde, ¿puedes?

-Sí, por cierto no tienes idea de quién te contesto, ¿verdad?

-Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas, no, ni le tome atención... ¿quién era?

-Por favor no te exaltes, ¿quieres?... pero fue... Mimi –mientras hace una mueca en su cara cerrando un ojo separando un poco la bocina de su oído sino el grito de su interlocutor la lastimaría-

-se escucha una ligera exaltación en su voz- ¡Mimi! entonces quiere decir ¿qué le contaste o cómo?, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, es que le parece muy normal, ¡hay estoy confundido, no entiendo nada!...

-Sucede que Mimi nos vio anoche... pero ya te cuento en la tarde ¿te parece?, no te preocupes, nos vemos. -cuelgan-

--------------------------------------------

T.K. no entendía nada pero... decido que Sora no se alejara de él, se dirigió con su hermano a la plaza, de hecho sabía exactamente lo que tenía en mente para ella...

--------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato... Mimi se despidió de Sora muy contenta pues le recordaba mucho esta situación cuando eran niñas y tenían sus secretos... le hacía mucha falta tener uno que fuera solamente de ellas dos…

-O.k. termine de hacer mis deberes, aunque -mira el reloj- ya no fui a hacer mi caminata diaria, ni modo tengo que ir por mi encargo espero ya este... -salió de su departamento-

--------------------------------------------

En la plaza... un par de rubios de ojos zafiro llamaban enormemente la atención de la mayoría del público femenino que se encontraba presente en esos momentos. Matt estaba un poco asombrado pues a pesar de sugerirle un buen de ideas, su hermano no aceptaba ninguna y se dirigió directamente hacia la tienda donde se habían escondido él y una linda peliroja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –la mujer más madura de la tienda se acerco a atenderlos, pues el resto de las chiquillas seguro solo intentarían conseguir su número telefónico; y no era para menos, un par de rubios con el cabello un tanto desordenado, pero de maneras muy diferentes de vestir, mientras el mayor con el cabello más largo, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa de manga corta desfajada de color marfil y zapatos negros, el menor por su parte con un aire inocente de bermuda larga hasta los tobillos gris oxford, playera de manga corta verde militar con cuello redondo y un gorro de un tono un poco más claro que su bermuda, tenis negros-

-No, solo estamos... –pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Me recuerda? Ayer vine con una chica y nos quedamos un rato, usted le enseño unas piezas, ¿me dejaría verlas?

-Enseguida.

-¡Wow! vas a gastar demasiado, pero… bueno... ¡Hey! un momento, no me digas que tu... sigo sin saber cómo decirle... ¿prospecto? bueno ella es una niña de las que le encantan todo esto y medio pesadita y así, porque si es eso mejor no me la presentes.

-No digas tonterías hermano, ella no es así, de hecho no le gustan... no se fija en el costo, ella solo miraba lo que le enseñaron y al parecer por una vez en su vida le ha gustado algo así y quisiera ser _**yo**_ quien se lo dé.

Ante las palabras de su hermano Matt solo sonrió, veía una gran determinación en él, y le parecía que su hermano tenía todo lo que a él en su momento le falto para ofrecer ser un digno prospecto para la chica pelirroja que tanto le gustaba.

--------------------------------------------

Afuera de la tienda una castaña de cabello corto iba pasando, se había quedado de ver con Davis... aunque no estaba muy segura para que... cuando logro ver a los rubios atreves del cristal.

--------------------------------------------

-Aquí los tienes –le extendió las páginas de los catálogos- esto es lo que llego... si quiere le puedo ayudar, su "amiga" tuvo peculiar interés en una de estas piezas...

-¿Y cuál fue la que más le gusto? Dígame por favor.

La encargada le enseño una delicada gargantilla con diminutas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas alrededor del colgante que tenia forma de un corazón, la piedra del colgante era de una mezcla entre rojizo y rosa, lo curioso de esté es que no estaba unido sino que semejaba estar roto... y la línea que lo separaba era muy delgada de un color gris aperlado claro, tan claro como las lagrimas.

-Me lo llevo, lo puede poner en una cajita para regalo algo, especial. –dijo sin un deje de duda-

-Pues tienen buen gusto, ella en la joya y tú... tú por fijarte en ella, digo algo te cautivo de ella.

-_el menor procesaba las palabras de su hermano mayor_- ¿cautivo? Siento algo por ella y sé que es muy diferente, es la primera vez que experimento algo así... y no quisiera echarlo a perder antes de comenzar... -susurra- **compartimos el dolor**...

-el mayor no daba crédito a las palabras apenas audibles del menor, así que tuvo el impulso de asegurarse que haya escuchado bien- ¡¿Perdón?! Parece que no entendí... –como Takeru solo hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo restarle importancia- está bien, no me digas, pero... solo te quiero desear buena suerte. Ojala sí lo logres.

--------------------------------------------

Salieron de la tienda y antes de que la vieran; Kary entro a la misma tienda, se acerco a la encargada y le pregunto por la compra de los jóvenes.

-la encargada ante la insistencia de Kary le respondió- Pues vera señorita, uno de esos jóvenes vino ayer con una chica y le gusto una pieza así que hoy vino a comprarla, supongo que será un obsequio.

-¿Era un chico rubio con ojos azules y la chica era pelirroja?

-Así es –la vendedora no disimulo ante el hecho de que aquella joven diera descripciones de sus clientes-

-dudo al pronunciar la pregunta- ¿Me puede decir, qué pieza compro?... -ante la mirada inquietante de la encargada, Kary mintió- Es que soy prima de la joven y me comento de la pieza, le gusto mucho, y al parecer está saliendo con el muchacho así, que para "preparar una reunión" cuando le entreguen el regalo.

-Ya veo, mire... le enseña una foto del artículo, esta gargantilla fue la elegida... es una pieza única por lo que no tendremos más de esas.

-¡Ah ya veo! –intento grabar cada uno de los detalles en su memoria, había llegado el momento de averiguar quién la "quito" de los pensamientos de aquel chico tierno que ella conocía mejor que nadie- gracias... -saliendo de la tienda, le marco a Davis, como no contestaba le mando un mensaje donde le avisaba que no podía verlo, pero luego le marcaba ya que tenía cosas por hacer, pero tenían que hablar.

--------------------------------------------

Por su parte... la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones acababa de recibir un pequeño paquete.

-Muy bien, señorita Takenouchi, aquí esta su artículo, sabe fue una reconstrucción muy difícil, más no imposible... espero que haya quedado como lo quería, y disculpe la tardanza.

-Muchas gracias -sale de la tienda con una bolsita y se dispone a caminar por el parque-

Un joven moreno que pasaba por ahí de regreso de su práctica de soccer, alcanza a ver aquella figura delicada que todas las noches y a cada momento del día ocupaban su mente, se detuvo.

-su voz clamaba por gritar su nombre pero no pudo más que hablar en un hilo de voz- ¿Sora? Sí es Sora.... ¿ahora qué hago? ¿cómo estoy? a que estúpidas preguntas, mejor voy detrás de ella. -comienza a seguirla-

Sora no aguanta más la curiosidad y se sienta al lado de una fuente, busca apresuradamente dentro de la bolsa una pequeña caja y la toma entre sus manos, mientras inhalaba una bocanada grande de aire.

-_el moreno y sus pensamientos_- Sé detuvo es mi oportunidad para hablarle, pero y ¿si ya no me quiere hablar? Vaya momento para arrepentirme estoy solo a unos pasos de ella; aunque me da miedo su reacción... ¿qué es eso, una caja? -se queda observando-

La chica abre cuidadosamente la caja, se podría apreciar en sus manos un leve temblor, dentro de aquella caja se encuentra algo que Tai reconoció enseguida... era un prendedor para cabello, si aquel que él le había regalado tiempo atrás en su cumpleaños, Sora se lo ponía en ocasiones especiales, lo cuidaba mucho.

--------------------------------------------

A Tai le brotaron los recuerdos en seguida...

_Flash Back_

Aquella noche... él se encontraba peleando con Yamato en aquel lugar, ambos defendiendo su razón para que el contrario se fuera, pues pronto llegaría la chica que ambos amaban.

-¡Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí! –grito el moreno, ofuscado ya con los puños con varias heridas-

-Te equivocas –discrepo el rubio- tengo que hablar con ella, necesito una respuesta... –intentaba recuperar la respiración entre jadeos-

-¡Déjala... mejor dicho déjanos en paz! ella ya te contesto, así que vete. –ordeno antes de tener el impulso de volver a trabarse entre golpes con su amigo-

-¡Eso es mentira! –y ante el descuido del castaño le suelta un puñetazo a Tai-

A consecuencia de esto, perdieron la paciencia, Taichi no quería que nada arruinara esa noche... por fin obtendría lo que tanto había soñado, pero Yamato no opinaba igual que él tenía que estar ahí y Tai era el que salía sobrando... si no era por la buenas... Alguno de los 2 tendría que irse por las malas. Se dejaron cegar aún más por la ira, uno por el derecho de estar ahí y el otro por la ira de haber "sido" engañado pues no creía que lo rechazara... al cabo de un rato, en los que ambos ya sangraban notablemente llego Sora y se horrorizo al ver la escena, intento separarlos, pero era tanta la energía y la fuerza que emanaban los 2 que ella resulto aventada...

_  
Fin Flash Back_

--------------------------------------------

-A Sora se le cayó el broche, en ese momento todo era algo confuso y borroso por la adrenalina, llegaron los demás... nos separaron, corrí detrás de ella y él venía también, en aquel momento no me di cuenta pero por el impacto se había roto el broche. Miyako me había contado que Sora regreso en medio de la madrugada a buscar el broche y junto todas las partes que pudo; esta igual de destrozada... me enteré que lo había llevado a reparar.

Tai veía atento como Sora capturaba el broche entre sus manos y los recargaba en su pecho, como si quisiera incrustárselo... le dio ternura la escena, pero también algo de pena; sentía tanta culpa por no haber evitado todo eso... opto por dar media vuelta y sentarse en una banca mientras simplemente la observaba.

-Sora... –dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones- mi linda Sora... no puedo acercarme a ti en estos momentos, no ahora, pero lo haré y estoy más decidido que nunca; al verte así sé que aún me recuerdas como yo a ti y no dejaré de estar a tu lado, esta vez no haré los mismo errores...

--------------------------------------------

Sora limpio sus ojos y camino hasta su casa, una vez dentro...

-Tai... no tienes idea... me duele tanto recordar ese momento... pero... -suspira- de seguro ya ni te acuerdas de mi... -guarda el broche en el cajón de su buro al lado de su cama-

Sora se mete a dar una ducha, dejando que el agua enjuagara también su mente, comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que le dijo Mimi tenía algo de cierto.

_  
Flash Back_

-Vamos Sora, no me digas que ese beso no te movió nada.

-Mimi, ¿qué dices? cómo...

-Mira no te digo que te vayas y te lances a los brazos de T.K., ni que apresures las cosas, al contrario toma tu tiempo… Mira debes de vivir, no me gusta verte todo el día triste y sufriendo –hace una pausa- solo opino que si tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz y si esa oportunidad por alguna razón... no es con "quien" pensábamos -comenzó a divagar- ya que yo lo firmaba que si se podía lo tuyo y lo de... –reacciono un poco y regreso al tema- bueno si es con alguien como T.K. pues piénsalo a lo mejor está bien esa decisión, es un niño tierno, dulce, que te da tu lugar y sereno... no aceptes por lo que yo te lo digo, llévate las cosas con calma si debe ser T.K. lo será, si se puede curar con la personita que tanto te gusta...ba lo podrán retomar ¿entendido? **además ya sabes que yo te apoyo en ¡todo!  
**

-Gracias -la abraza-

-Eso sí, lo primero es lo primero, que te explique el rubio porque te beso.

Las dos rieron y la peliroja estaba más tranquila ahora que contaba con su amiga a su lado.

-Esta bien, gracias por tu ayuda y por escucharme.

_  
Fin Flash Back_

--------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato el chico Takahashi se disponía a ir a casa de Sora, cuando alguien se pone enfrente de su camino.

-¡T.K. necesito hablar contigo en este momento!

* * *

**Hola ya regrese... aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, y como pueden ver, es largo, así que no se pueden quejar, jajajaja... Sin nada más espero les guste.**

**Umi-lizs5: Bueno como ves aquí, aunque cada uno este en su mundo se acercan, no pueden estar muy alejados, ya sabemos... jejejeje!!! cuidate y espero te guste el cpaitulo.**

**maty: Avientalo por la ventana!!! xDDDd jajajaja bien si no ayuda, bueno mi alter ego hace presencia en tu cuarto y golpea al mono... bien mala idea, se pone bravo y definitivamente parece que terminamos en una increible busqueda de comida en tu casa xDDD mala idea, me retio, sabes deberias de ser más flexible con el mono, sabe negociar jajajaja, bueno ya en serio ahi esta la continuación de esta historia.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: No te puedes quejar, ahí estan unas reacciones ¿más emoción? bueno pero con calma no quiero ser la culpable de que te de un infarto, cuidate.**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: Hola aquí tenemos más factores para el caos xDDD veremos que tal lo tomas. Y si concuerdo contigo en lo que se refiere a las amigas...**

**pikika: Si sería bueno sabes los pensamientos de Sora, pero no puedo poner un POV' de la peliroja porque es parte de la historia todo lo complicado, así como no sabemos mucho del rubio menor, así que espera un poco más que vamos aclarando unos puntos y complicando el entorno, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Sí esta vez llegaste a la ventanilla correcta, pero olvido llenar su formulario, es más no trae un formulario así que no se puede aceptar el reclamo, jajajajaja... Esta vez el capitulo también es un poco largo, así que espero te guste, aquí tendras parte de la reacción de Yamato, claro que se le esta omitiendo información, tendremos, que esperar para ver la reacción completa... Cuidate mucho y esperare tu comentario, oye y exito en lo que andes haciendo.**

**rokudaime16: Hey!!! ¿Y mis buenas vibras??? xDDD no es cierto, cuidate y espero que tengas tiempo para darte una vuelta y leerte este capitulo.**


	14. Verdades

**Cap. 14 VERDADES -GRITADAS- EN LA CARA  
**

T.K. no le había prestado atención a la persona que se situaba delante de él, pues estaba bastante ocupado imaginando en las múltiples reacciones que podía tener Sora, intento eludir ese encuentro, se hizo a un lado, pero solo se encontró con que la otra persona hizo lo mismo evitando que diera un paso más...

-¡Takeru hazme caso! –demando una delgada figura- esta vez aunque no quieras me vas a tener que escuchar.

-por fin voltea y ve a Hikari- ¡Ah! eres tú –no mostro interés alguno, lo que irrito más a la castaña- no quiero ser grosero pero sabes estoy ocupado; tengo que ir a otro lugar.

-Pues no pienso moverme o dejarte ir algún sitio, si primero no hablas conmigo, si es necesario te sigo a donde vayas.

El joven Takahashi no tenía la menor intención de que fueran detrás suyo, no tuvo opción que escuchar, esperando que así de una vez se alejaría de él.

-Muy bien, pero si te escucho, me dejaras en paz y no quiero saber nada más, ¿entendido?

-_pensaba_- No es lo que yo espero, pero_..._ -le contesta- Está bien.

Kary tenía planeado que fueran a un café o algo así para poder hablar, pero no contaba con la hostilidad con la que se mostraba T.K. hacia ella así que se conformo con estar de pie uno frente del otro mientras ella comenzaba la plática.

-T.K. sé que has estado mal últimamente, que te alejaste de todos incluyendo tu hermano... y pues es que no has querido hablar con nadie.

-¿Tú sabes? -pregunto sarcástico- tú ¿qué vas a saber? por favor, si lo único que te interesa es... bueno y a ti que te importa si me aleje hasta de mi hermano de todos modos es mi problema...

-No me hables así por favor, no te he hecho nada -T.K. sonrió sardónico ante esa frase- no sabía qué hacer en cuanto empezaste a actuar de esa manera, me preocupe mucho.

-Tanto que viniste a preguntarme inmediatamente qué me sucedía ¿no es así? –hizo una pausa- Sí, realmente "no tienes idea" que me ocurrió y supongo que para no "hacerlo más grande" me diste mi espacio, eres muy considerada.

-Pues sí, bueno... no –como no quería que la conversación quedara estancada opto por lo más fácil, sin pensar hacia donde se encaminaría- es que no te entiendo, primero me dices que quieres algo serio conmigo y luego te alejas sin decirme nada, ya no quieres saber nada de mí, me tratas muy mal, y luego... luego ya tienes novia; **¡Por eso te portaste tan extraño porque no era verdad lo que me decías solo mentiste y estabas interesado en otra, pero ahora lo entiendo y por "ella" cambiaste tanto!**

-era obvio que el rubio con las últimas palabras y perdió un poco la compostura y tomo a Kary de los hombros y la arrincono en la pared, ella se puso roja, aunque también nerviosa y el tono de voz comenzó a aumentar- Mira hazme un favor, no digas ¡Estupideces! en primera tú no me puedes venir a reclamar nada, entiendes **¡NADA! yo nunca te mentí**, sabes siempre te dije las cosas como eran, mis sentimientos y todo, eran muy en serio, pero a ti no te importo y no me digas lo contrario; yo no me aleje **tú** me hiciste a un lado sin importarte todo por el estúpido ese y sobre **si tengo _novia_ o no, si soy su _amante_, o lo que sea es muy mi problema y el de ella a ti no te tengo que explicar nada.**

-**Lo ves ella te ha cambiado, tú no eras así, tú siempre fuiste bueno, tierno, gentil y...**

-**¡Y un IMBÉCIL! sí eso fui, fui un imbécil por creer en ti y en tus palabras** -esto hizo que a Kary se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, por lo que T.K. poco a poco la fue soltando de los hombros mientras intentaba calmarse- mira no tengo la menor intención de seguir discutiendo por cosas que ya no tienen caso, así que de favor, ya no insistas y déjalo así, es mejor si así lo prefieres, sigue creyendo lo que gustes...

-Pero es que no eras así, -trataba de luchar con las lágrimas pero sobre todo la impotencia de verse ignoraba, por lo que la ira pudo más con ella- **eras tan gentil, y nunka me trataste mal, bueno a nadie y ahora solo por ella, solo ella es...**

-**ELLA, "ella" no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices, a ella déjala en paz, ¿entendiste?** y para tu información sigo siendo como tú me describes, solo **que ahora ¡Solo lo seré por y para _ella__!_** -suspira- sabes qué no llegaremos a ningún lado con todo esto y yo tengo que irme... así que Adiós...

-**¡No me dejes aquí, habla conmigo dime las cosas!**

-la paciencia también era algo que se le estaba agotado- Muy bien si tú así lo quieres, así será... para que dejes de culpar a otros por lo que soy, deja te explico las cosas.... **me comporto así, porque así soy, así lo decidí, respeta mi forma de ser, mi vida, estoy bien;** yo quería algo contigo, pero tú no, así que lo entendí de la peor manera.

-Pero... ¿por qué dices que yo no?

-el celeste sonríe con una mezcla de ironía y desconsuelo- Ya no tienes que ocultarme nada, no te preocupes lo sé y me acostumbre... Tú preferiste a Davis -Kary movía la cabeza negando las cosas- por favor Kary, no me hagas creer que eres cínica, me costó saber que mentías, pero... de eso a cínica, conserva algo de lo que yo recuerdo de ti... Es más para que te enteres –hizo una pausa- una noche te fui a buscar y pues no estabas en casa como me dijiste no es reclamo, para nada, decidí ir a verte y platicar, pero me encontré con la "pequeña sorpresa" de que llegabas con Davis, con el conjunto que te pedí que ocuparas en una salida conmigo, eso no fue lo que me hizo entender las cosas, sino que... –su mirada se perdió por un momento como evocando un recuerdo- yo intente besarte y pues tú me "rechazaste" lo deje pasar por educación por darte tu lugar y esperarme a que fuéramos "algo más que amigos" pero... no –volvió a centrar sus zafiros en los rubís de la chica que tenía enfrente- esa noche Davis te beso y lo dejaste, no lo intentes negar; así entendí las cosas más claro no lo podía querer, salías con Davis aparte de salir conmigo y nunca me lo dijiste, por él sentías algo más que una amistad pues a él si lo querías besar, en la escuela me dabas la vuelta por irte con él... me dolió pero decidí darte tu espacio y que siguieras con tu decisión. Ahora tú déjame a mí, con mi decisión; como habíamos quedado adiós, ya no me digas nada.

Kary no aguanto más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras veía como T.K. se marchaba sin siquiera voltear.

-No, no puede ser, que hice, él siempre fue bueno y ahora...

--------------------------------------------

Más tarde en casa de Sora llegaba T.K. todavía pensaba en que había sido muy duro con Kary, era algo muy desagradable que se hubieran "aclarado" de esa manera las cosas, pero... era necesario, tarde o temprano sino nunca lo hubiera dejado, sacudió la cabeza y toco a la puerta.

-Pasa... –lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero el semblante del joven no paso desapercibido- te encuentras bien, parece que no te fue muy bien.

-él le dio un beso en la mejilla por saludo- Hola, no es eso, solo que... primero lo primero ven- toma a Sora de la mano y llegan a sentarse al sillón- No tengo cara con que verte después de lo que hice ayer, solo que... te veías tan hermosa -se sonroja- y no resistí en besarte. Pero no creas que por eso lo hare a cada rato o que no te respeto... tampoco pensaba dejar de verte pues te harías la peor idea de mi, sé que no es la manera pero... -saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita negra con un moñito- quiero pedirte disculpas y este es una manera espero te guste y me perdones.

La peliroja toma la caja entre sus manos y la abre no puede creer que le haya dado la gargantilla que le había gustado, antes de poder decir algo, T.K. tomo la gargantilla y se la puso.

-Discúlpame linda, ¿sí?

-Sí, pero... no tenías porque hacer algo como esto -mientras una de sus manos tomaba el colgante-

-Pero quise hacerlo.

Después de que Sora le explicara que Mimi los había visto la noche anterior y casi todo el interrogatorio al que fue sometida, T.K. le explico que venía así, porque había discutido con Kary...

-¿Todavía sientes algo por ella no es así? -tenía mucha curiosidad-

-Pues en verdad, no o bueno no de la misma forma, fue mi amiga y estaré para apoyarla pero hasta ahí, me cuesta trabajo entender algunas cosas, pero... realmente he comprendido que esa fue su decisión y no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, además ahora tengo una ilusión muy particular -se sonroja- y no tengo pensado desperdiciarla y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por ver que se cumpla.

--------------------------------------------

Después de un rato, de haber dejado de llorar y comenzado a tranquilizarse, Kary, pretendía no pensar olvidarse de todo un momento, se dirigía a casa de Davis para darle la respuesta que él tanto buscaba el "sí" pues ya no tenía nada que hacer con T.K.

-Disculpa Jun, ¿se encuentra Davis? –una chica de amable sonrisa con cabello violeta corto peinado en puntas disparejas y ojos café oscuro le había abierto la puerta-

-No Kary lo siento, después de recibir tu mensaje salió y ya sabes cómo es él, no me dijo a donde se dirigía, ¿es muy importante?

-No te preocupes, le llamare luego...

No tenía mucho que ella había salido del edificio, pensando en Davis y que él sí la quería, pasaba al lado de una pareja que se encontraba muy acaramelada, estaba a punto de subirse a un autobús cuando escucha la voz de la joven.

-¡Vez Daisuke! te dije que lo íbamos a pasar de lo mejor si me acompañabas a mi casa. –una joven de cabello rizado rubio de facciones inocentes con una figura delgada, ligeramente bronceada, se frotaba en el cuerpo de chico moreno delante de ella de forma incitadora y nada inocente-

-Lo sé y tenias razón Hana, solo que ahora tengo que regresar a mi casa, no vaya a ser...

La antigua portadora de la luz voltea y para su horror ve a Davis tomando de la cintura a esta chica.

-Sí lo sé, que la aburrida de Yagami te llame y no estés, bueno pero te lo paso porque eres lindo, cuídate –y antes de que pudiera separarse el moreno la alza de suelo por lo que la chica envuelve instintivamente sus piernas en las caderas del chico, y él la besa mientras sus manos recorrían sin pudor alguno de la cintura hacia los glúteos de su acompañante-

No pudiendo soportarlo más, se sentía devastada, una ignorante que por fin pudo ver atreves de la venda con la que ella misma se tapo los ojos, salió huyendo de ahí, para llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Mi hermano tenía razón, pero ahora que hago T.K. ya no quiere nada conmigo...

--------------------------------------------

En casa de Sora

-_el rubio pensaba_- Ella le importo saber si todavía tenía interés en Kary... tal vez... -escucha la voz de Sora llamándole- ¿Eh? Ya voy -se levanta y va a la cocina con chica de ojos marrón.-

-------------------------------------------

En casa de los Yagami suena el teléfono y contesta Tai

-¿Diga? ¡Ah eres tú! está bien deja le digo -lleva el teléfono hasta la habitación de Kary- te hablan.

-Ella contesta y reconoce la voz de Davis- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te sucede preciosa? me dijo mi hermana que habías venido a buscarme y yo fui a la tienda… –pero es interrumpido por la voz de la menor de los Yagami-

-Mira eres un maldito mentiroso ¿o qué me dirás que fuiste a la tienda que esta hasta la casa de tu "amiguita"?

-No te entiendo.

-No seas desvergonzado, si yo te vi y no me lo puedes negar por mi quédate con ella **¡A mí no me vuelvas a buscar!** -le cuelga-

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, verdad? –menciona su consanguíneo que entraba de nuevo a la habitación recargándose en el marco de la puerta-

-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunto con dolor y duda impregnada en la voz-

-Lo intente pero no me hiciste caso, solo podía esperar muy a mi pesar a que te dieras cuenta.

Corrió hacia su hermano enroscando sus brazos a la cintura, sujetándose de la espalda del joven después de un rato, se recuesta en su cama perdimitendo al mayor continuar con sus labores, se pone a _pensar_ en lo que perdió -T.K.- en su mente retumbaban las palabras **"si tengo **_**novia**_** o soy su **_**amante**_** es mi problema..."**

-Lo siento T.K. pero no puedo cumplirte lo que acordamos.

* * *

**Holla por fin volví, traigo la continuación y como pueden que ver una discusión bastante interesante, esta poniendole atención a este capitulo y creo que si e puesto muchas chicas con Davis, el chico necesitaba diversión pero se esta pasando, jajaja... eso me recuerdo no es por nada pero cualquiera que haya leido mi otra historia -Bajo la lluvia- creo que pensara que tengo un cierto inclinamiento en poner como malditos a algun miembro de la familia Motomiya -Jun o Davis- xDDDD Y no, no lo hago con esa intención simplemente sus caracteres se prestan para modificarlos, más que cualquier otro, o por lo menos eso pienso yo... -por cierto eso ya me dio la idea de editar dicha historia mmm, bueno ya vere- jejejeje pues bueno sin más por el momento... esperare sus especulaciones.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Obsequio entregado... jajaja pero creo que en este capitulo no a sido lo que esperabas de miel y todo eso, no hubo algo en primer plano que espero haya podido transmitir toda la ira, coraje, frustación com odebe de ser cuando discutes.**

**Umi-lizs5: Gracias por el comentario, jejejeje te dejo aquí más para tu deleité.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Hey la bendita burocracia de México es lo que siempre impode los tramites -jajaja cualquier parecido con la realidad...- no ya en serio es grato leer tus observaciones así como tus reclamos, pero bueno en este caso no es tan largo el capitulo pero tiene Takari -no sera bajo la línea de miel y todo eso, pero Takari al fin- para ke veas ke te consiento, jajaja creo que te estoy mal acostumbrando xDDD. cuidate**

**rokudaime16: Hey gracias por las vibras, jajaja acá la actualización para que te muerdas las uñas, jajajaja no, no es cierto, pero si espero que te guste.**

**joagirl: Hey bienvenida sea tu alma al club amante del Taiora, jajajaja!!! Bien pues com otodos Tai es humano y tiene temores, vamos que en algún momentos nos tiene que asaltar lass dudas aunque no sean el moemtno indicado xDDD.**


	15. Noche

**Cap. 15 NOCHE Y...**

T.K. estaba muy contento de que Sora mostrara ese "repentino" interés por saber si seguía interesado por Kary. Los 2 se encontraban en la cocina acabando de preparar la comida.

-Vaya eres muy bueno cocinando –el tono realmente de la peliroja era algo escéptico por lo que se podría entender que había dudado de sus dotes culinarios.-

-No es para tanto, además algo debí de aprender al estar viviendo este tiempo con mi herma... –pero él mismo interrumpió sus palabras- lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no puedes dejar de hablar de tu hermano ni podemos eludir las platicas que tengan que ver con él de forma tan infantil –le sonrió de forma conciliadora-

-Tienes mucha razón, además yo no tengo la culpa de lo que él hiciera _o haga_, solo no quería incomodarte.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, esperaron a que estuviera todo listo, sirvieron y se dispusieron a comer.

-----------------------------------------

En casa de Ken...

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Miyako estas bien? –un chico de ojos azul profundo estaba preocupado por su novia, que mantenía su mirada agachada-

-No, no es nada -se limpia la cara para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar-

-se asusto ante esa acción, abrazo a su novia por la espalda- Lo siento si no querías... no debimos, no quería incomodarte... –se sentía miserable, su novia sufría por su culpa-

-ella se voltea para estar frente a frente, mientras acuna el rostro de su amor entre sus manos- No, no es eso; lo que pasa es que fue mejor de lo que yo hubiera soñado.

-las palabras lo reconfortaron, sonríe y le da un tierno beso- Bueno ahora, ven vamos a vestirnos antes de que llegue mi madre, hemos tenido toda la tarde para nosotros pero… -comienza a buscar la blusa a su novia- ¿no querrás que nos vea así o me equivoco? digo a mi no me molesta –sonríe mientras le da pequeños besos en la espalda desnuda de aquella chica de cabello lila-

-Es cierto, tu mamá –se pone completamente roja y comienza a correr en la habitación a una velocidad increíble su novio sonríe dulcemente y estira el brazo para agarrarla y apresarla junto a su pecho- pero Ken tu mamá...

-Tranquila, ¿sí? Ven, con calma – le pasa sus prendas con la intención de vestirla, cuando termino dicha acción; van a la sala a ver una película mientras probaban el postre que había llevado Miyako; después de un cuarto de hora llega su suegra-

-Ya volví ¿cómo están "niños"? -en tono juguetón- espero no se hayan "portado mal" mientras no estaba - Miyako se pone muy roja y agacha la cara, mientras que su hijo solo se sonroja y rehúye la mirada de su madre, esta última solo sonríe y se dirige a la cocina-

-----------------------------------------

Pasa la tarde y T.K. estaba ya a punto de despedirse de Sora.

-Pues ha estado muy rica la comida. –el joven termino de lavar los trastes, pues se había ofrecido a ayudar a su amiga para no dejarle toda la faena-

-ella se ríe de forma juguetona- No es para tanto, por cierto, puedo hacerte una pregunta... – T.K. solo asiente- ¿En serio ya no te interesa Kary?

-¿Y por qué te interesa saber si siento algo por Hikari?

-Por curiosidad... solo por curiosidad y es que han pasado tantas cosas y no es fácil arrancarse los sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. –en las palabras de ella no había ni una sola nota de mentira-

-Lo sé y no fue de la noche a la mañana, fue con el tiempo, además de que recibí un poco de ayuda -le toma la mano a su acompañante- haber dime ¿tú todavía sientes algo por "él"?

-Es que no es lo mismo, no lo he visto... además... es que yo... ¿por qué quieres saber? –era su turno de ganar un poco de tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres una verdad o una mentira? –su chiste no paso desapercibido por la chica- Sé que no te gustan las mentiras, pero... te doy a elegir.

-después de una leve risa, lo pensó por un momento y al fin contesto- Haber una mentira.

-Pues por pura curiosidad, ya que no tengo interés alguno –rio con ganas- Eso creo, que es lo más que podría mentirte.

-ella también rio- ¿Y la verdad?

-La verdad -se le acerca para mirarla directamente a sus ojos marrones- es que tengo mucho interés en la respuesta, porque quisiera saber un poco más acerca de lo que sientes y piensas, pero por 2 razones muy importantes: 1.- Algo me dice que no me vas a decir quién es "él"; que yo tendré que averiguar si es mi hermano o si es Tai y 2.- Porque así sabré si tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Sora se sonrojo por las palabras pronunciadas por T.K., él tomo su mano y con la mirada más sincera que pudo otorgarle continuo diciendo lo que sentía.

-Me interesas mucho, me gustas y mucho; eres amable, sencilla, honesta y no quiero obligarte ni forzarte a nada; sólo quiero que lo sepas, es más te propongo algo... Vamos a seguir siendo amigos, pero salgamos sin forzar las cosas veamos cómo se dan, por favor no me vayas a tratar diferente, pues no es lo que busco, ni me gustaría perder lo que compartimos hasta ahorita en nuestra amistad; solo te pido que tengas presente lo que siento; que lo pienses no te pido una respuesta ni te pongo plazo, vamos a llevarlo con calma y nunca pongas los sentimientos de los demás antes que los tuyos, no quiero lastimarte. ¿Te parece?

-Vaya si que has madurado... ¿Entonces salimos?

-Claro.

-Pero no me trates diferente.

-Tratare, porque ahora conocerás otra faceta de mi, cómo soy cuando me interesa alguien, en este caso **tú.**

-Esta bien -T.K. se despide de ella dándole un beso en la mano pero antes de alejarse de ahí- ¡T.K. espera! –el rubio detiene su camino- Todavía es algo temprano ¿te gustaría ir al parque a dar un paseo?

-Pues vamos. -se acerca y le ofrece el brazo para que se apoyara en él-

-----------------------------------------

En el parque había un pareja disfrutando del ocaso...

-Siempre me ha gustado observar el atardecer a tu lado, es muy bonito. –la voz de la chica apenas era audible, sino es porque su acompañante la tenía abrazada por la cintura y su rostro recargado en el hombro de ella no la hubiera podido escuchar-

-Sí, pero el ocaso no es tan hermoso como tu; Mimi. –susurro en su oído antes de besar su mejilla-

-¡Amor! no digas eso- se pone roja-

-Mira te tengo una sorpresa -le da un sobre separándose levemente de ella para poder ver su reacción--

-¿Una sorpresa qué es? -abre el sobre y ve 2 boletos- pero... Jou esto es... –tal parece que por una ocasión Mimi no podía decir nada -

-Así es, sabía de las ganas que tenías de ir, así que con algo de lo que tenía ahorrado de mi trabajo los compre, pospuse unos exámenes así que prepara tu maleta porque la próxima semana nos iremos a Livorno, Italia.

-Pero esos exámenes significan tanto para ti y ahora...-se le estaba formando una nudo en la garganta, por lo que le era difícil hablar- muchísimas gracias -lo abraza-

-**¡Te amo linda!** no lo olvides –beso sus cabellos, cuando por fin Mimi se separo del abrazo, ven pasar a una pareja que iba caminando y los reconoció de inmediato- ¿Esa no es Sora? ¿Y va con T.K.?

-Parece que sí siguió mi consejo –su sonrisa se acentuó-

-¿Hay algo qué no sepa? –por un momento se sintió perdido y tras insitirle a su novia, ella le conto lo ocurrido- Vaya si que es una gran sorpresa.

-Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. –sus ojos parecía un poco tristes- sino Sora no me lo perdonara y te juro que te mato –amenazo ella señalándolo, Jou solo pudo sonreir-

-Te lo prometo, aunque aún no entiendo que sucedió con T.K. y Kary para que se alejara de ese modo.

-Eso te lo contare después ahora ven y dame un beso -lo jalo de la camisa y lo besa-

-----------------------------------------

La joven y un poco fuera de lo común pareja seguía caminando, cuando por fin se quedaron parados, comenzaron a salir las estrellas.

-Mira que bonitas se ven -se separo unos pasos de T.K. mientras estaba absorta en aquella visión, esa noche estaba más clara de lo habitual y la luna en su estado creciente adornaba de forma justa todo aquel cuadro-

-T.K. estaba contento le gustaba verla sonreír...aunque por un momento su mente se dirigía a incontables noches en que vio las estrellas con Kary, cerro su mano derecha en un puño y lo apretó, a penas pudo murmurar- El pasado se fue, ahora solo me interesa el presente y ella.

-----------------------------------------

En ese mismo instante tres pares de ojos se posaban en ellos.

-¿Esa es Sora? –un moreno de cabello castaño alborotado por asares del destino se encontraba aquella noche en ese parque- Sí, es Sora; ¿pero quién está cerca de ella? ¿Es Matt? –empezaba a sentir que su sangre hervía, pero trataba de mantener la compostura- No, no es él, pero se le parece... –un grito de frustración quedo ahogado, siendo sustituido por un golpe un árbol- **¡DEMONIOS!** ¿Qué he hecho? no puedo darle más vueltas al asunto, tengo que decirle... hacerle saber **¡Que todavía la amo!**

-Así que T.K. sigue con "ella" –el desprecio que impregnaba esa voz aguda era palpable- pues bien veremos como quedan las cosas hare **todo** lo que sea necesario por reconquistarlo y al **fin sabremos con quién se queda**. –toda su frustración se debatía entre acercarse o no-

-¡Que linda pareja! –un chico rubio de ojos azules de cabello largo, se encontraba relajado, de buen humor, había recurrido al parque a inspirarse un ratopara nuevas canciones, hasta que reparo en la silueta del chico de aquella pareja que había observado- Vaya pero si es mi hermano; parece que le fue bien con su obsequio; que bien me alegro por él –entonces comenzó a fijarse en la acompañante de su hermano- pues la "cuñada" no está nada mal, es bonita, tiene buen gusto _después de todo es un Ishida_, aunque –ya poniendo un poco más de atención- me hace recordar a... -hace un intento por divisar mejor a la chica- **¡Pero si es Sora! no puede ser, -**la angustia y la rabia inundaron en un segundo su cuerpo y mente-** ¡MI HERMANO sale con la **_**misma**_** MUJER que YO QUIERO!**

**

* * *

**

Hola he regresado, bien, el capitulo no sera tan largo pero creo que a más de uno casi le provoco un infarto, ¿cierto? Bueno solo espero no dañe su salud, me sentiría mal por perderlos, les agradesco su apoyo en verdad, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor para que puedan disfrutarlo ustedes. Hay muchos elementos en este capitulo a´si que ya saben más teoría de por medio, jajajaja... Eso sí aclaración que creo esta de más pero no importa, las últimas tres personas que parecen en este capitulo, se encuentran en diferentes posiciones y distinta distancia... Ahora sin más ojala les haya gustado.

**Lord Pata: Toda la razón del munso, pero como bien podemos ver, el chico es fuerte... Un gusto tenerte por estos lados.**

**maty: Ya sabes un gusto leerte, pero con el mono una disculpa si vuelvo a ir capaz y nos quedamos jugando poker hasta tarde y no te dejamos dormir xDDDD. Ahi tienes la continuación.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: ¿El capitulo anterior de olio a problemas? Imagina este, cualquiera diría que correra sangre!!! Por suerte ni la tuya ni la mía xDDD. Cuidate.**

**joagirl: ¿Pobre Kari? -o.k. no tengo nada en contra de ella- y bueno la adolescencia siempre trae con sigo cambios, de que Kari no puede quedarse así, mmm... creo que te escucho la castaña... de que no lo puede dejar así... Igual, pero vamos la chica no es una cerecita -quien haya visto los padrinos magicos lo entera jajajaja- Pero bueno nuestra castaña, ¿seguira su camino en lo que cree que es correcto?... ¿cómo? pues tendras que esperar para averiguarlo. cuidate.**

**rokudaime16: Jejejeje bien aquí tienes más, empiezan las reacciones de quien más lo esperaban.**

**shizu: Hey bienvenida!!! Que bueno que te este gustando, sobre si habra enseñanza o no... todavía no te lo puedo decir, pero espero no te decepcione, aún quedan capitulos por delante para poder averiguar en que termina todo esto.**

**Umi-lizs5: No te puedes quejar ya te estoy dando el drama que esperas, jajajaja nuestro moreno empezara a tener más aparición, Yamato ya se entero... jajajaja las reacciones no se dejaran esperar, ¿malicia en Kary? Para nada -sarcasmo- si hasta ahorita a sido muy dulce, jajajaja.**

**taty2112: Sí concuerdo contigo, T.K. es un dulce, jajaja por eso me decidí a explorar este lado, habra aún más d edonde cortar, así que no te desesperes.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Mira mientras tengas tu tanque de oxigeno y desfibriladores a un lado creo que estare más tranquila de que no dañare tu salud física, ¿por qué la mental...? Bien espero esa tampoco, ya sea tuya o la de los demás xDDD cuidate y ahi tienes la continuación.**

**laidycullen: Un saludo y espero te este gustando la historia.**


	16. Sin Resignarse

**Cap. 16 SIN RESIGNARSE**

Taichi tenía ganas de correr y ponerse al lado de la peliroja, no quería perder oportunidad alguna de poder decirle _"aquí estoy"_ pero él entendía que no era el momento, de hecho sabía que no lograría nada de lo que esperaba esa noche, tenía que mantenerse calmo, ya tenía experiencia de lo que podían provocar los arrebatos; así que dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, cuando reconoció la silueta de su hermana y observo que _"alguien"_ se acercaba a ella.

-la castaña se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos- Muy bien ahora veremos cómo eres en realidad, de todos modos T.K. no me puede reclamar si es que nos _"encontramos casualmente"_ en el parque. -siente que alguien toca su hombro-

-¿Podemos hablar? –esa voz la castaña la reconocía incluso antes de darse la vuelta, pero ella rogaba poder mantenerse en calma, ella tenía sus propios planes-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora me puedes dejar en paz.

-Pero es que no me dejaste decirte ni una palabra –el moreno mostraba en un semblante de lo más lastimero, que bien podría conmover a cualquiera que no le conociera- me sentí muy mal por lo que me dijiste, no sé qué te haya dicho mi hermana pero no tienes porque reaccionar así _**sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti**_ -estas palabras hicieron que Hikari sintiera casi lo mismo que T.K. cuando ella le dijo que _'solo salía con él_' y experimento tanta rabia hacia Davis como hacia sí misma-

-En primera no metas a tu hermana en esto que ella **¡no me dijo nada!** segundo que **DESCARADO** eres pues **no puedes negarme nada** ya que _**yo te vi**_. **Sí yo muy idiota** -y dolida- **te fui a buscar a tu casa para** darte una respuesta -Davis comprendía un poco que la había perdido- y no te encontré, así que iba de regreso a mi casa y vi a una pareja; no hice mucho caso de la escena hasta que ¿no adivinas? **¡Escuche tu MALDITA voz y te vi! te vi con tu... "amiga"** porque de seguro me dirás que es tu amiga o tu _"prima"_ y si es así es **peor eres un ¡enfermo!**

-el de cabello purpura estaba desesperado, su tiempo invertido se esfumaba entre las manos, trataba de reparar la situación- Pero no es... es que... **¡te amo!** -la toma por la fuerza para por fin besarla, acto que fue seguido por el forcejeo de la chica hasta que logro separarse-

-le bofetea exasperada- **¿Cómo te atreves?** -Davis iba a jalarla nuevamente -

-un brazo se poso en los hombros de la castaña- Deja de molestar a mi hermana –el chico empuja a Davis con la clara intención de tirarlo-

-¡Tai! Por favor esto es entre...

-Esto es asunto de mi hermana lo sé, pero es **mi hermana** y no pienso dejar que la sigas molestando, así que ¿te retiras por las buenas o quieres que haga que te retires? -Davis sabía que tenía las de perder- ¡Vamonos Kary! –le da un apretón en los hombros para hacerla reaccionar un poco y se van de ahí-

-el amante menor del soccer estaba bastante ofuscado en contra de su ídolo- No tenía ningún derecho Tai de meterse... Pero no es todo **me niego, todavía no he perdido a Kary.**

----------------------------------------

En otro lado ahí mismo en el parque...

Sora camino un poco más adelante en dirección hacia el lago, pero más cerca del sendero se detuvo ya que tenía la impresión de que alguien la seguía o por lo menos la observaba y estaba segura de que no se trataba de T.K.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto su acompañante mientras iba acercándose-

-No, -tomo un bocado de aire- mejor dicho no creo... es que... pareciera como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo o solo es mi paranoia -voltea a diferentes direcciones y no encuentra a nadie por más que se fijara en los arbustos, arboles o lo que fuera que tuvieran al rededor-

-el rubio menor la toma de la mano- No te preocupes; Sora... yo te cuidare.

----------------------------------------

Atrás de un arbusto.

-un chico casi exactamente igual que el que sostenía la mano de la peliroja, sólo que en una versión un poco mayor, estaba a punto de tener un colapso- Le dijo Sora –mascullo entre dientes- Sí es ella y mi hermano... mi hermano está interesado en **¡SORA!** -observo como su hermano se acercaba a la chica que quería desde hace tiempo y tomaba su mano en ese instante soplo la brisa y se estremeció un poco así que T.K. le tendió su chamarra y la abrazo-

----------------------------------------

-Ven regresemos a tu casa porque ya es tarde -Sora asintió con la cabeza y se fueron al departamento de la chica abrazados sin advertir en que aún eran observados-

----------------------------------------

Más tarde en casa de los Ishida-Takahashi.

Matt había llegado tambaleándose a su casa aún no podía creer lo que vio, se negaba a pensar si quiera que su hermano tenía el mismo interés amoroso y fuera su rival... Tan sólo considerar esa opción provocaba que su garganta ardiera y sintiera que se sofocaba.

Al cabo del transcurso de unas horas llego T.K. y Matt se limito en un principió a observar como entraba en el cuarto... Pero esa opresión no lo dejaba tranquilo así que decidió entrar en aquella habitación y empezar a averiguar algo.

-¿Y cómo te fue con _"mi cuñada"?_ –con mucho esfuerzo el rubio mayor casi se obligo a decir aquello-

-Pues... bien aunque no le digas así, todavía no es nada concreto. –contesto el menor mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por su rostro para horro del zafiro-

Pasaron las horas y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Yamato daba de vueltas en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño- Debo de averiguar si de verdad T.K. tiene algo con Sora y ¿en dónde quedo yo con todo esto?

* * *

**Hey de regreso y muy contenta, no saben cuanto significo para mi ver tanto reviews se los agradesco mucho en verdad, me apure a terminanr este cpaitulo que si bien es corto es parte de la continuación, si lo sienten un poco flojo lo lamento, pero es el preambulo de algo mejor en el que sigue de verdad... Así que espero les este gustando y de paso les doy un respiro para poder recuperarse sus corazones de la sobre carga del capitulo anterior.**

**SoraTakenouchii: No te preocupes y Bienvenida, ya se te extrañaba por estos lugares, aquí te esta la continuación y pues ya sabes, un poco de calma a medias porque el que sigue dara mucho material.**

**pikika: No me puedes matar porque sino ya no habría historia, jajajajaja pero bueno ya en serio... gracias por tu comentario, puse una advertencia en el capitulo anterior sobre un posible ataque al corazón solo espero n sea nada grave n_nU cuidate y nos leeremos en el siguiente.**

**nOcK-nOcK: Hey!! sigues viva eso es bueno, disfruta la continuación.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Bueno por lo menos se que no tendras que ocupar tus sedantes tan rápido ¿o sí? Bueno la camisa de fuerza por lo menos no hasta el siguiente cpaitulo que en sería te prometo que traera sorpresas ya estoy trabajando en ello para que quede muy bien. Y tranquil que apenas comienza lo mejor.**

**Lord Pata: Sera fuerte pero tienes razón, pero recuerda el orgullo de un hombre "nunca y en serio NUNCA tiene que tocarse" xDDDD**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Me alegro ke tengas las medidas necesarias para conservar tu salud, pero creo ke necesitar más que una mascarilla de oxigeno en el siguiente capitulo.**

**maty: Pobre mono lo vamos a extrañar si explota xDDDD.**

**Umi-lizs5: Jejejeje puedes respirar un poco en este capitulo, pero solo un poco porque los que vienen no daran tregua así que toma medidas.**

**ANGELA SORATOMANIA: tendras que esperar un poco más pero no te preocupes sé que tendras tu recompensa.**

**joagirl: Si Tai todo lindo *.* Pero el que no esta pasandola bien es Yamato, pobre...**

**Takari 100: Continuación lista, gracias por tu comentario**

**may1717: Calma, pronto estara el otro. Gracias por pasar**


	17. Encuentro

**Cap. 17 ENCUENTRO**

Han pasado cerca de 2 semanas desde esa noche y T.K. no ha podido ver a su adorada peliroja ya que ella fue a casa de sus padres a arreglar unas cosas con ellos, Hikari esperaba encontrarse en la calle 'casualmente' con él, pero para su mala suerte, el chico no salía en lo absoluto; Taichi había ido a buscar a Sora después de pensarlo mucho, pero se encontró con la noticia de que había salido, incluso se planteaba la posibilidad de ir a casa de sus padres; pero le pareció impertinente de su parte a pesar de saber que los Takenouchi lo querían mucho; así que esperaba poder verla cuando regresara, por su lado Yamato no había podido encarar a su hermano para poner las cosas en claro, ya que absorbió su tiempo las distintas presentaciones de su grupo y entre escala y escala solo estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto; no es que fuera algo que le diera pánico pero reconocía que no era agradable la sensación que lo embargaba desde hace días.

Takeru se encontraba en su cuarto, vuelto loco, estaba realmente apresurado para poder terminar rápido sus deberes, ya que esa tarde por fin la vería.

-Muy bien termine –dijo realmente orgulloso de su proeza- ahora a bañarme -corre a darse una ducha, saliendo en tiempo record, se viste ya preparado para salir, cuando suena el teléfono-

------------------------------------------

-Casa de los hermanos Ishida-Takahashi -hubo un silencio en la línea- ¿Hola? ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

-¿Bueno? Este... se encuentra ¿T.K.?

-Sí ahorita te lo comunico –el rubio mayor pensaba el gran parecido de esa voz con la de Sora- disculpa este... ¿quién le llama? –al estar mirando de reojo hacia el pasillo pudo ver como se asoma T.K. para despedirse y antes de obtener respuesta- T.K. espera te llama una chica.

-¿Chica? ¿No será Hikari, verdad?

-No, no es ella.

-toma el teléfono- Bueno, ¿quién habla?

-Hola, soy yo –escucho a la peliroja del otro lado de la línea- es que no hable mucho por tu hermano…

-intenta disimular- ¡Ah! Justo ahorita salía para estar a tiempo, pero ¿por qué no me llamaste al celular?

-Sí marque, pero no contestabas y por cierto salí antes de casa de mis padres, te aviso qué voy para mi casa ¿te veo ahí en 2 horas y media?

-No, no espera voy por ti, no tardo ni un segundo.

-No te preocupes, prefiero verte haya, porque si sales te vas a ir apresurado y te puede ocurrir algo.

-el rubio estaba feliz porque la chica se preocupo por su bienestar- Esta bien entonces en un rato, nos vemos, cuídate...-cuelgan-

------------------------------------------

Esa era la oportunidad que esperaba Matt.

-¿Ya no vas a salir?

-Sí, solo que un poco más al rato.

Matt: ¡Ah! y ¿quién llamo era... "la cuñada", a no perdón este es la persona que te gusta?

-Este...-miro hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado- pues sí, era ella.

-Pues qué situación tan interesante, aunque es algo callada y ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa con gesto de estar meditando las cosas- es curioso se escucha diferente a cualquier compañera que te conozco o que he visto, haber dime, solo por curiosidad ¿qué edad tiene?

-No abuses de de mi "estado amable" –respondió un poco arisco su hermano menor-

-O.k., O.k. –levanto las manos en forma de derrota al mismo tiempo que los cubría una breve silencio- de todos modos… se oye amable aunque tal vez alucine pero ¿sabes? -suspira- me  
recordó mucho a la voz de Sora -al pronunciar el nombre miro directamente a T.K.-

-el celeste menor intento guardar compostura, cosa que huiera sido muy fácil sino es porque su hermano mayor lo conocía bastante bien y no paso desapercibido para sus ojos esa reacción- ¿En serio?

-Yamato perdió deliberadamente cualquier índice de cautela y simplemente surgió su impulsividad- Explícame una cosa hermano –demando- ¿**tú sientes algo por ella, por Sora?**

------------------------------------------

Mientras esto sucedía, en una parada de autobús. Una chica peliroja acababa de colgar el teléfono, guardando su móvil para disponerse a tomar su mochila y colgarla en su hombro.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?

Sora parecía reconocer la voz aunque no estaba del todo segura, ya que el ruido de los autos le hizo dudar, la joven se giro para buscar a quién la llamaba y para su sorpresa ahí enfrente de ella se había topado con un chico que era imposible que olvidara, si toda su vida ha estado cerca suyo, lo podía reconocer de cualquier modo.

-¡Taichi! -en su aplomo sus ojos se le rozaron y soltó sus pertenencias al suelo- **¡Tai!** –en un impulso lo abrazo por la cintura tratando de refugiarse en su pecho para que no notara su sollozo-

El joven moreno estaba tan sorprendido y agradecido por la forma en que lo recibió, dudo un poco pero a pesar de la incertidumbre que cargaba, la abrazo y dulcemente acaricio su cabeza... después de unos cuantos segundos se separaron y ella hábilmente limpio sus ojos del resto de lágrimas que contenía.

-Y... este... ¿cómo has estado? –trataba de sonar casual, pero en su voz era palpable el nerviosismo del que era preso-

-Pues bien... no... No pensé... –fue interrumpida por la voz del moreno-

-Disculpa si te incomodo, pero es que te vi hace unas calles y me apresure a alcanzarte... no preguntes como supe que eras tú, sabes perfectamente que es imposible que no te reconozca -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a varios lados algo sonrojado- ¿y a dónde vas o de dónde vienes?

-Pues de hecho vengo de ver a mis padres, por eso traigo unas cosas que me pertenecen y me dirigía a mi casa.-con una sensación extraña en ella-

-Si no te incomoda, ¿puedo acompañarte? -mientras colgaba la mochila de Sora en su hombro-

-Esta bien vamos.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras ya que así lo decidieron para poder tener más tiempo para hablar y no tomar el autobús.

-Oye... ¿te puedo invitar a tomar un helado? solo un momento digo si quieres, pero de seguro ya te perturbe bastante con mi presencia. –comento medio en broma medio en serio, tratando de aligerar aún más el ambiente-

-No digas eso –golpeo débilmente el hombro del chico- ¿pero en dónde comemos el helado?

-En ese lugar de haya -le señala una heladería que se encontraba cerca de ahí - no sé qué tal sepan pero... el caso es compartir un rato.

------------------------------------------

Se dirigieron a la heladería era la inauguración y al entrar el dueño repartía muestras gratis de diferentes sabores de los helados.

-¡Adelante, adelante! ¡Ho! Qué linda señorita tenga una muestra gratis -le extiende a Sora la muestra y repara en la presencia del moreno que se coloco atrás de ella- pero si viene acompañada de guapo joven tenga pruebe lo mismo que su novia -le extiende la muestra, las palabras del señor sonrojaron a los jóvenes- pasaron a una mesa que se encontraba un poco al fondo.

-el dueño le hizo señas a un mesero para que fuera a tomar la orden, pareciera que eran los primeros clientes- Ven, atiende rápido y bien a los jóvenes.

-Esta muy linda la joven.

-Fíjate bien, viene acompañada -le señala a al moreno que se encontraba de perfil viendo a Sora preguntando que pediría ella- ¿Ya ves?

-Pues ahora que lo dices el joven tampoco está _nada mal_.

-¡Kazuo! Deja en paz a la clientela, muchacho y ve a trabajar.

-Esta bien papá pero no te enojes. –el joven mesero se alejo del mostrador diciendo algo parecido a _los adultos no entienden las bromas_-

------------------------------------------

Se acerca a la mesa...

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kazuo y los atenderé ¿Qué van a pedir?

-¿Sora? –pregunto el moreno dejando que ella ordenara primero-

-A mí me puedes traer un helado sencillo de sabor chocolate.

-Y a mí uno de cappuccino, pero que sean dobles por favor.

------------------------------------------

El mesero se retira y va a preparara la orden.

-Así que te sigue gustando mucho el _chocolate_ no es así... no cambias. –el moreno comenzaba lo que sería una especie de juego de palabras-

-Siempre has sabido que me **encanta** el chocolate -mientras lo mira a los ojos- ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Cómo lo voy a olvidar, si te conozco muy bien, por esa misma razón a mí _me gusta tanto comer_ el de cappuccino, porque al mezclarlos no es ni blanco ni oscuro (por los 3 "colores" que lo conforman el blanco de la leche, el chocolate y el café) más bien _equilibrado_ tan hermoso como tú. Es el sabor de helado que más me recuerda a ti, porque no hay ninguno que pueda acercarse al tono de tu piel. –así es el moreno quería llegar a este punto donde podría hacerle un cumplido y recordarle un comentario que llevaban años ocupando, ella decía que el chocolate siempre le hacía recordarlo y desde entonces él se propuso encontrar una manera de contestar aquella afirmación-

-la peliroja tratando de escapar de aquella situación quiso desviar el tema- Es cierto préstame la mochila te quiero enseñar algo -mientras buscaba en la mochila, pensaba en cómo debería actuar, pues de todo tenía bastante tiempo que no lo veía-

------------------------------------------

Con el encargado de la heladería y su hijo irreverente.

-¿Qué pidieron?

-Un par de helados, ya los estoy preparando.

-¿Quiénes querido? –la voz de una amable mujer se escucho entrando al aparador, su esposo le comento de sus clientes y que él había visto algo no estaban en vano sus años- No sirvas eso hijo, mejor llévales esto -le señala algo del menú-

El hijo de aquella singular pareja estaba realmente entretenido con la situación, ya que sus padres siempre eran unos románticos empedernidos, lo único que lamentaba era que la joven fuera tan linda y estuviera acompañada.

------------------------------------------

El mesero se acerco con la orden que sorprendió a los jóvenes que estaban inmersos en su plática.

-Oye disculpa, esto no es lo que pedimos.

-Lo sé –se encogió de hombros- pero los dueños dicen que es cortesía de la casa –señalo a sus padres que sonrieron amablemente a la aturdida pareja- que lo disfruten -se retira-

Sora y Tai observaban la copa de helado que les habían llevado, estaba compuesta por una capa de jarabe de chocolate en el fondo intercalando "capas" de helado de cappuccino como de chocolate; entre ellas nueces y más jarabe, llegando hasta la punta adornada con crema batida y chispas con una sola cuchara.

-No me lo voy a acabar.

-Pues por eso estoy contigo, por cierto ¿ya encontraste lo que me querías mostrar? -mientras tomaba algo de crema batida y comenzaba a comer y a jugar con Sora para que alcanzara la cuchara-

-Sí aquí esta mira -saca un álbum fotográfico, donde se podían observar que todas las fotos eran de ella- ¿recuerdas este día? -le señala una foto en grupo-

-el moreno sonrió plenamente- No se me olvida, ese día nos tomaron la foto en grupo, fue el año que entraste al kínder conmigo, después de conocernos en el parque... apenas teníamos 3 años y eras tan linda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con era? –dijo en un falso tono de molestia-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, es que estabas tan... no sé me dieron ganas de cuidarte desde el primer día que te vi... mira tan pequeños que estábamos.

-Sí –sonríe- y míranos ahora hemos crecido bastante.

-Sí, aunque he sido un pésimo cuidador -se pone algo triste-

-No digas eso... es más olvídalo ¿sí? -antes de que Tai articulara palabra Sora saco la foto del álbum y se la dio a Tai- Ten, quiero que tengas esto, es un regalo yo luego le pido una copia a mi madre, vamos a seguir viendo.

Pasaron un rato recordando los viejos tiempos de cuando comenzaron a hablarse y como cambiaron... Terminaron el helado y siguieron su camino, después de todo Sora estaba acostumbrada a verlo comer bastante. Por fin llegaron a casa de Sora.

-Muy bien, pues fue agradable estar contigo aunque sea un momento -suspira- pues ya llegaste sana y salva a tu casa.

-Muchas gracias, y no seas exagerado.

-No exagero, bueno me retiro porque tengo unas cosas con que ayudar a mi madre. -se detiene antes de seguir avanzando y regresa antes de que la peliroja se metiera a su casa- Sora, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Sé que te moleste y todo eso, pero… ¿puedo verte de nuevo? ¿Puedo seguir hablándote? dime que me perdonas y no me dejas de hablar lo he pensado bastante y no quiero seguir sin poder hablarte y estar contigo como lo hacíamos antes, ¡por favor! -silencio entre los 2- lo siento se que es mucho pedir, así que...

-Tai... –este se detiene- a mí también me gustaría poder ver a mi mejor amigo más seguido o ¿no crees? -los 2 sonríen y Tai solo se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo y se va Sora entra a su casa y se dispone a esperar a T.K. mientras se queda mirando las fotos de su álbum.-

------------------------------------------

De regreso con los Ishida-Takahashi

T.K. hizo todo lo posible por evitar la pregunta de su hermano, pero no lograba nada y opto por proponer una simple y sencilla cosa.

-¿Por qué me evades?

-Hermano no tengo tiempo, así que te propongo algo... Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero... cuando regrese te contesto todo lo que quieras ¿te parece?

-No... No me convence pero... es lo más que obtendré de ti, en este momento.

------------------------------------------

T.K sale de su casa y va en dirección de Sora. Al cabo de un rato en lo que se daba sus vueltas para hacer tiempo, se encontró a una Kary que huía de una discusión con Davis, él simplemente se alejo, pero la chica llego a su lado.

-Hola T.K. ¿cómo estás?

-¿No quedamos en algo? –le recordó de la mejor manera posible-

-Sí, sí lo sé, pero venía a disculparme, por mi comportamiento -el chico rubio solo alzo la mano como siguiéndole el juego sin tomarle importancia- pero también quería disculparme por lo que dije de tu "amiga" -se detuvo y el chico la miro por vez primera-

-¿Es una broma?

-No, al contrario, me porte muy grosera -_pensaba_ _y aún puedo ser más_- y por eso te deseo mucha suerte con esto, claro; y si quieres pueden ir a la fiesta que harán mañana con Ikitsune; bueno eso era todo espero y te vaya muy bien con ella -_claro si es que sigue así después de mañana_-

-antes de seguir su camino- Pues... gracias, ya veremos si vamos mañana, adiós -se retira y va con Sora-

------------------------------------------

En casa de Sora...

-Hola T.K. ¿cómo has estado?

-ante toda respuesta la abraza- Extrañándote como es obvio y dime ¿cómo te fue? -van hacia la sala-

-Bien, me traje unas cosas que pensaba ya no existían -estaba en la cocina sirviendo agua mientras T.K. observa el álbum y ve una foto en especial-

-¿No me digas que esta eres tú?

-Sí, de hecho fue la primera vez que me dieron una flor, este niño -señala- me la dio con una disculpa.

-¿Es... Tai?

-Sí, ese día se enfermo por comer muchos dulces y su estomago no resistía mucho líquido y lo único que encontró más cerca que el sanitario fue mi sombrero, yo me sentí muy triste pero me contento con la flor y su disculpa.

-Pero si come porquería y media, ¿cómo es que se enfermo?

-Lo mismo le dije hoy -estas palabras hicieron que T.K. se sintiera _algo_ celoso- después de ese día pudo comer cualquier cosa, digamos que en el kínder se puso así .

-¿Lo viste? -temiendo preguntar-

-Sí, me lo encontré en la calle y fuimos a comer un helado -noto la molestia de T.K.- ¿por qué? ¿Te molestas? sabes que es mi mejor amigo.

-Sí y no te reclamo, solo me dieron un poco de celos e inseguridad, pero no me hagas caso, son solo _paranoias_ mías -intento ocultar su temor- ¿oye me puedo quedar hoy?

* * *

**Hola por fin volví, después de quebrarme la cabeza, por fin lo termine y para deleite de muchos es un capitulo largo, jajajaja!!! Sí una disculpa no quiero que sufran más paros cardiacos por mi culpa, así que más vale que no se separen y sigan preparados con sus sedantes, tanques de oxigeno, paletas desfibriladoras y cualquier medida que pueda conserbar su salud física, sigo esforzandome por no destrozarles la salud mental... sin más ojala sel guste el capitulo y agradecerles a todos por los reviews que me han mandado, ya casi llegamos a los 100 ^^ eso es increible.**

**Takari 100: Servida siguiente capitulo, hubo Takari -bien no como esperarías, pero algo es algo y por favor la actitud de Kary se me esta prestando para modificarla, así que tenlo en cuenta, porque ya tengo más ideas-**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Perfecto tu si hiciste caso a las recomendaciones, así que por lo menos no estes muerto, xDDD aún falta y los capitulos vienen con más intensidad.**

**maty: Cuida al mono y no se acaben tan pronto los sedantes xDDDD Saludos. Es divertido saber como va el mono; cuidate bastate que los capitulos promenten aún más.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Bien aquí la siguiente entrega, por favor espero que tu ritmo cardiaco y tu respiración sea normal, porque como he dicho aún falta, así que la adrenalina peuede volverse una adicción.**

**joagirl: No, no, no aún no puedo golpear a Davis, falta un poco para que lo veas, además... el tampoco lo va a pasar muy bien, te lo aseguro, sobre lo que le hace a Kari, no lo defiendo ni nada -y no me odies- pero ella también se lo ha buscado... como dije en un principio, en esta historia se podran leer algunos personajes muy fuera de lo que estamos acostumbrados en alguna parte del fic, así que no me odies, pero no todos son tan inocentes o tan lindos como en la serie, Matt la esta pasado mal lo reconosco, intentare no maltratarlo tanto.**

**Umi-lizs5: Aún falta te lo aseguro, pero sé que disfrutaras este capitulo, necesito más enfrentamientos xDDD.**

**Lord Pata: Servido estas, más material y espero tus conjeturas, Kary demuestra lo que es aferrarse a algo, bien aún no esta todo dicho, la castaña esta demostrando una faceta que no le conociamos.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Aquí tienes, hubo Takari -no el la linea esperada pero Takari al fin y algo de Taoira- estoy trabajando en el siguiente, las ideas fluyen solo hay que acomodarlas y pulirlas, saludos a tu psiquiatra. -o si alguna vez viste animaniacs, lo entenderas, saludos a tu pisiquiatra, porque es un pisiquiatra xDDDD - Me acorde de ti y ocupe tu frase de paranoias mias, jajajaja gracias ayudo a terminar este capitulo.**

**taty2112: T.K. es uno de los personajes principales, así que no te preocupes que aún hay más por hacer con él, por el momento ya le pase tus deseos y te manda un enorme beso -eso si respetuoso ya sabes como es este encanto de rubio- Ken y Miyako es una pareja que también esta en medio de toda esta situación, así que habra un poco más de ellos -te aviso-**

**Black Sweet: Hola Dulce Oskuridad -traducción muy leve de tu nick- bienvenida tu alma y mente a este lugar, aquí esta la continuación, de favos prepara tu corazón y tu mente que puede llegar a colapsar, por favor con cuidado xD**

**may1717: Jajajaja Bien amas a esos chicos y te gusta la historia, pues bien, cada uno de manda un saludo y un abrazo -tendremos que pompartir a Taichi, así que de favor nada de celos xDDD - continuación entregada.**

**Mafalda Ollivander: Bienvenida, que bueno que le has dado una oportunidad a esta historia que contiene Sokeru, jejejeje te aseguro te llevaras sorpresas, así que sin más disfruta del relato y por faor cuidado con los infartos.**


	18. Directo

**Cap. 18 DIRECTO... VERDADES INELUDIBLES**

Sora observo aquel chico rubio, que esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha, en sus ojos azules aparecían gotas cristalinas que intentaba contener, no quería mostrarse así en esos momentos, la peliroja pudo leer su temor tomo la cara del joven en sus manos y entonces una lágrima rodo, sin pensarlo se acerco y poso sus labios en los de él, el chico no entendía nada, solo que sus ojos empezaban junto con su corazón a sentir paz... y los cerro.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, por favor no dudes sabes que hay "algo" pero si prefieres mantenerte al margen...

T.K. abrazo fuertemente a la chica peliroja y supo que no aspiraba a separarse de ella.

-Sabes que antes que nada soy tu amiga y las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas siempre que lo necesites.

Llego la noche, los cabellos rubios que brillaban en la escasa luz que se colaba de la luna por las ventanas, se deslizo al cuarto de la persona que hacia latir su corazón, ansiaba tocarla para saber que no se esfumaría, estiro su mano pero simplemente no se atrevió era demasiado arriesgarse a interrumpir aquel cuadro tan celestial ante sus ojos, salió de la habitación y en su pecho sintió tanto dolor, su corazón se removía aún con la sensación que le había dejado cierta castaña y no quería volver a vivir, sin embargo estar con la mujer que se encontraba durmiendo detrás de aquella puerta siendo tan cálida, lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir pleno, pero no sabía qué hacer, seguía sintiendo inseguridad, le daba miedo perderle aunque no la tuviera todavía... Se dispuso a salir del departamento...

-el zafiro se quedo desconcertado un segundo al sentir un tirón en su brazo, algo lo detenía volteo para encontrarse con esas orbes marrón que le miraban expectantes- ¿te desperté?

-No, dime... ¿te vas?

-bajo la mirada escondiendo entre las sombras como sus ojos azules se oscurecían un poco más- No sé... me siento mal por la reacción que tuve y... –siente una pequeña mano se cierne sobre la suya y se deja guiar hasta el cuarto que el ocupaba-

T.K. sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pero sabía que esa sensación y sentimiento iba más allá de lo que pudiera significar, observo cómo ella se sentó y tomo sus manos incitándolo a sentarse a un lado suyo.

-Ven... –el chico obedeció y se coloco a un lado suyo- ¿sientes mis manos que tocan tu rostro? Vez que es real... Mírame, soy real y estoy aquí; sé que es difícil intentar perder el miedo... -guarda silencio- Sé que tienes unas heridas muy grandes; pero no seré yo quien te las habrá, ni quien te las haga más grandes.-

T.K. acaricio su rostro tan hermosa se veía, se recostó en la cama quedándose lentamente dormido por las caricias en el cabello que le hacía la joven.

-Sora lo miro dulcemente al contemplarlo dormir- Hay mucho que pulir entre los dos, quisiera poder darme una oportunidad, pero... no sé si tú puedas o realmente quieras darte esa oportunidad, no quiero verte arrepentido. –y así salió del cuarto dejando soñar al rubio que tenía delante de ella-

------------------------------------------

Después de ese día, T.K. calmo un poco los fantasmas y comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de la chica, había pasado cerca de una semana. El rubio se las había ingeniado para poder obtener ropa de su casa al no estar presente su hermano mayor por los compromisos que tenía con su banda.

-T.K. ya está el desayuno -decía mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto-

-Gracias –abrió la puerta para saludar con un beso en la mejilla, Sora- hoy voy por ropa a mi casa, ya no quiero seguir entrando a mi casa como un ladrón; poco falta para que la paciencia de Yamato termine.

-Esta bien, yo iré a ver a Kary.

Seguido del desayuno salieron de la casa y cada uno se dirigía a su destino.

------------------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato en casa de los Ishida-Takahashi

-¡Por fin llegaste!

-Lo siento es que… -su intención era explicarle a su hermano pero este le interrumpió-

-No me interesa, solo por favor cumple con lo que me prometiste, vamos a hablar -los rubios se miraron fijamente en lo que se sentaron en la sala a conversar cada uno en un sillón poniendo distancia de por medio, sabían que no sería nada fácil y más con el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía entre los dos-

------------------------------------------

En casa de los Yagami, se escucha el golpe suave pero firme en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Kary? ¿¡Hikari!? ¿Dónde demonios se metió esta niña? –la voz varonil que proclamaba aquellas preguntas no encontró respuesta alguna-

Una figura esbelta pasa por la puerta, mirando alrededor esperando encontrar alguien conocido, en eso el chico moreno voltea y se encuentra con aquellos ojos marrones que inmediatamente hizo que cualquier pensamiento se esfumara de su mente.

-Sora... -se le corto la voz-

-Hola Tai –le sonríe- ¿qué haces?

-Buscaba a mi hermana ha estado últimamente muy rara... ni me dice a dónde va y mamá está preocupada pero... este ¿cómo entraste?

-Toque pero no recibía respuesta, así que en un intento vago que hice por abrir la puerta, descubrí que estaba abierta, así que Kary no está, bueno. -ya se disponía a retirarse-

-Espera, ¿la buscabas para algo en especial? -Sora negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez después de los escasos minutos que estuvo enfrente del moreno, se percato en la apariencia de esta, se puso nerviosa al tener tan cerca al chico que llevaba solo unos pantalones de gabardina y la vista que tenía de su pecho y abdomen era gloriosa ya que estaba sin camisa- ¿por qué te pones roja?

-por fin pudo traer de vuelta su voz de donde se había largado- Tai... tú... no tienes camisa.

-este hecho desencadeno la misma reacción en el chico, una cosa era que fueran amigos de la infancia y otra que no tuvieran pudor alguno- Espera -corre a su cuarto a ponerse una camisa, en lo que una Sora se retrasaba un poco más para llegar al mismo destino-

-al permanecer en el marco de la puerta miro dentro con gran curiosidad- ¿Así que ya ordenas tu cuarto? –no se percato que el moreno que estaba intentando terminar de abrochar los botones de su camisa gris, la observo detenidamente, a su parecer no terminaba de asombrarlo, la falda y blusa en distintos tonos de azul, contrastaban perfectamente con su piel, pero la chica siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que noto la foto que le dio puesta en un porta retrato muy cerca de su cama, junto con otra-

El castaño siguió el recorrido de su mirada solo pudo balbucear cosas incoherentes, mientras en su fuero interno maldecía por no haber escondido aquella fotografía.

-¿Tú tenias esta foto? –su tono fue entre asombro y acusadora-

-Sí –suspiro resignado- hace mucho que se la pedí a tu papá; me costó días y noches de estar detrás de tu padre... -murmura- aparte del regaño que me dio.

-Con razón mi madre nunca la encontró -decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos una fotografía que plasmo el invierno de varios años atrás, cuando los señores Takenouchi llevaron consigo al joven Yagami en esas vacaciones familiares por petición de su hija; donde estaban solo la peliroja y el castaño; aún eran algo chicos y Tai se había acercado a Sora para besarla, ambos sonrojados; pero la mamá de Sora que había estado al pendiente de ese momento la había tomado pensando que se veían tan tiernos, pero su padre no opino lo mismo-

-Dime… ¿podré salir contigo de nuevo?

-la chica de cabello rojizo rio alegremente- Pues en vista de que no se encuentra Kary ¿te parece si la puedo esperar?

Los jóvenes disfrutaron la idea, disfrutaron de un mini maratón de películas como solían hacerlo, pidieron pizza y se divertían criticando los errores de secuencia que llegaban a encontrar.

------------------------------------------

Casa Ishida-Takahashi...

-Ahora sí, me puedes decir **¿sientes algo por Sora?** –el rubio mayor decidió ir directo y al punto-

-el menor suspira- Hermano... No voy a mentirte, **sí, sí siento algo por Sora** y es mucho más fuerte de lo pudiera imaginarme –hizo una corta pausa- después de lo que he pasado con Kary no podía imaginarme el sentir…

-**¿Pero por qué Sora? ¿Dime por qué ella? **–comenzó a elevar la voz-

-Nos encontramos en el momento menos indicado, penando los dos, me he dedicado a cuidarla, a ver por ella y al mismo tiempo ella ha sanado mi corazón, no creía que... –tomo aire como si con la última frase que mencionara se podría explicar todo- **Ella es INCREIBLE**.

-Lo sé, por eso me enamore de ella, pero nunca imagine que mi hermano, que mi hermano sintiera lo mismo por la mujer que... **¡DEMONIOS!** ¿Qué puedo esperar de todo esto? ¿Ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-no sabía que responder- La verdad yo deseo que sí con un fervor.

-¿Cómo me dices eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te mienta? **no puedo, deseo que este a mi lado, que me demuestre todo el amor y cariño que yo siento por ella; Matt **–hizo otra pausa- **la deseo.  
**

Yamato no contesto al saber el deseo que su hermano profeso por la misma chica con la que el soñaba.

-Sé que la quisiste... –Yamato discrepo con un: la quiero todavía, que ignoro el rubio menor- pero tú más que nadie me entiende, el que con su presencia llene tu vida, te alegres con tan solo escuchar su voz.

En estos momentos Yamato recordaba distintas ocasiones en que ella sonreía, le llamaba al entrar juntos a la escuela, todo; hasta que en su mente regreso la llamada de hace una semana, ahora estaba seguro era ella quien le llamó a su hermano.

-Tan frágil y llena de vida a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos que me he propuesto limpiar, como esa noche en que no pude más y la bese, fue el mejor beso que pudiera haber tenido.

-**¿La besaste? **-se levanta del sofá y comienza a caminar- Bueno sí me comentaste, pero no sabía que era ella, ahora _¿como quieres qué reaccione?_ Ahora sé que a ella le compraste la joya, que la besaste y que de seguro has estado con ella todo este tiempo ¿y yo? ¿Yo qué hago?

-Quisiera que me apoyaras –Matt no sabía si reír o llorar por la insensatez que le pedía su hermano- pero si no se puede, sólo te pido que me dejes. Respeta la decisión que he tomado. De estar con ella.

-**No me pidas apoyo y menos que lo acepte**, pero si es tu decisión adelante, aunque de una vez te advierto... _**serás muy mi hermano, pero en cuanto a **_S_**ora, ni me dirijas la palabra, porque estas muy equivocado si piensas que dejare que te quedes con ella, ¡ella será mi novia y tendrás que aceptarlo!  
**_

-T.K. se levanta aquellas palabras le encendieron parte de la agresividad cortesía de los genes Ishida- _**¡No serás mi rival!**_ eres mi hermano, pero tampoco te dejare el camino libre, ella escogerá a quien quiere y eso lo _**tendrás que aceptar tú**_ -dicho esto sale de ahí no sin antes golpear el hombro de su hermano al pasar y va por su ropa-

------------------------------------------

Ya estaba la tarde en esplendor, Sora se dirigía a su casa claro Tai iba a acompañarla.

-Ya tengo las llaves vamonos. –anuncio el moreno después de haber cerrado la puerta cuando suena el móvil, en la pantalla pudo ver que se trataba de Jou-¡Jou! ¿Qué sucede?

Sora sonríe al ver como su amigo de la infancia hacía gestos, en señal de querer colgar, pero de un momento a otro sin preverlo se puso inusualmente serio.

-¿En serio? Está bien, está bien iré para haya, pero me debes **una y muy grande...**

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a casa de Koushiro, parece que hubo un "incidente" con Ken. De verdad, lo lamento, perdona pequeña, te recompensare, ¿quieres?

-No te preocupes, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-Preferiría que fueras a tu casa ha habido algunos asaltos o accidentes a causa de conductores ebrios y no estaría tranquilo si permaneces fuera hasta noche, aparte de que no sé cuanto dilatemos. Además me comentaste que tienes cosas que hacer ¿no es así? –ella solo asintió-

-Está bien, ve cualquier cosa me mantienes informada. –ya estaban fuera del edificio donde vivían los Yagami-

-Tai le da un beso en la mejilla- ¡Gracias! te llamo para mantenerte informada -se va por otro camino-

------------------------------------------

Una chica de cabello castaño corto estaba por dar la vuelta a su casa cuando reconoce la silueta de Sora.

-¿Esa es Sora? Sí es ella –sonríe- a lo mejor ella sabe algo de Mimi y Miyako -corre a donde esta ella y le llama-

-voltea al ser sido llamada- Hola Kary ¿cómo estás?

Kary observa a su amiga, lo radiante que se veía, estaba más alegre, como hace tiempo no la veía, pero noto algo en ella que era diferente, sí ese collar tan peculiar que claramente recordaba, la forma, los colores y lo que significaba.

-dudaba en preguntar- ¿Y esa gargantilla? Esta muy bonita ¿te la prestaron? Digo como no te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

-la peliroja solo pudo reír al saber que su amiga la conocía tan bien- Pues veras, en realidad es mía, me la regaron. –sabía que la chica de ojos rubí podría preguntar por la persona que le hizo tal regalo, estaba consciente que no le mentiría, pero confiaba en que de la forma adecuada no habría mucho bullicio-

A Yagami Hikari se le borro la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, estaba en lo correcto _'esa chica misteriosa'_ la que ahora ocupaba los pensamientos de T.K. era aquella desconocida que tenía enfrente, porque ella no podía ser su amiga Sora; no, ella no quería creerlo.

-Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde, perdón que te deje tengo que ir a ver... a... ya me voy -salió corriendo sin siquiera escuchar el llamado de su amiga-

-Pero... sí me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo de Miyako. –a pesar de la extraña actitud, no pudo seguir a la menor pues aún quedaba ver a Takeru y no quería preocupar a nadie, sigue su camino-

------------------------------------------

A unas cuantas cuadras…

-**¡Maldita sea! ¡No voy a permitir que me quite a T.K.!** -suelta un sollozo- _¿Por qué le gustara tanto?_

_

* * *

_

**Hola estoy de vuelta, bien saben estaba pensando que tal vez las farmacias me pondrían un altar por elevar tanto la venta d sedantes, jajajaja no ya en serio, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, estoy realmente feliz, hemos llegado a los 108 reviews!!! -por fin pude ver en una de mis historia 100 es increíble, de verdad- se los agadesco pues con su apoyo simplemente esta historia crece.**

**maty: Saludos y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones pasadas, de verdad me alegraste, pues se agradece mucho el apoyo que has brindado y aquí tienes parte de la historia, porque ya estamos en medio de muchas colisiones y choques, se pondrá interesante lo prometo.**

**Lord Pata: Toda la razón referente a los genes Yagami, pero igual veamos que en la adolescencia nadie y eso nos consta NADIE es muy congruente en sus pensamientos y actos, jajajaja.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Yo creo que cualquiera que tuviera 3 chicos como ellos detras de uno es para que se sientan celos xDDD. Takeru es tierno y su forma de demostrar sus celos en increíblemente tierno.**

**joagirl: Bien ese es un gran punto en esta historia, las disyuntivas por saber que pareja se apoya, pero bien sabemos que ya hay una línea sobre la cual me guió, pero como sabemos, no se trata de odiar a las parejas, al contrario todas las opciones enriquecen cada vez más. **

**pikika: No te preocupes, con que te diviertas es lo importante, el hecho de que les guste el Sokeru es increíble ya que ese es uno de los puntos importantes de esta historia, aunque como vemos no son las cosas tan sencillas. Me alegro que cuentes con tu tanque de oxigeno, créeme lo necesitaras más.**

**Umi-lizs5: Bueno primero que nada creo que los nervios te hicieron leer mal el frasco y no decía adrenalina -si te los vendieron así demanda a la farmacia porke esa sustancia la genera gratuitamente tu cuerpo- más bien creo que te dieron morfina por el estado tan nervioso en el que te vieron llegar; jajaja -es una broma, sabes que me alegra leerte- Complacida ahí tienes otro momento Taiora, tendrás que esperar al siguiente para saber que sucederá o por lo menos algo.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Pues ya viste e intentado seguir en la línea de los capítulos largos, porque lo de intensos avise en el capitulo anterior y lo cumplí, ahora tu psikiatra se tendrá que aguantar, por cierto no dejes que te saque tanto dinero xDDD es broma, por cierto ¡Hola enfermera! -si en el mismo tono que Wacko y Jacko jajaja fue inevitable en cuanto leí tu review- Cuídate y porque estaré esperando para saber tu opinión.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Jajajaja es una idea bastante interesante ¿sabes? pero también pensemos que en un momento como ese es increíblemente molesto que interrumpan xDDD Pero aún no se decide nada. Sin embargo te dejo más del capítulo en que sigo con el que le sigue y veo que podemos hacer para que haya más sorpresas.**

**Lady-Hinata-Hyuga: Bienvenida y que bueno que te este gustando esta historia; a mi también me gusta el personaje de Sora.**

**may1717: Bien espero sigas teniendo auto control con todo lo que pasa.**


	19. Camino

**Cap. 19 CAMINO... (¿CUÁL TOMO?)**

El líder de los digielegidos se notaba más que tenso, llegaba a casa de Koushiro y una vez adentro el ambiente se puso peor si era posible...

-¿Qué **demonios** pasa aquí? –su tono de voz dejaba claro que estaba enfadado-

Taichi observo que Jou sostenía a Koushiro, esté se encontraba muy ofuscado, Davis sostenía a Ken que ya tenía un golpe en el labio. Y la ausencia de las chicas por lo que entendió el moreno, se aclaro en que Mimi llevo fuera a Miyako para permanecer alejado de la escena -en el cuarto de la madre de Koushiro-

-Ayúdanos Tai, no podemos calmarlos, por eso te llamamos –Jou halaba a Koushiro-

Los chicos se lograron soltar de sus 'custodios' y estaban dispuestos a seguir con sus pelea, Tai se interpuso en medio de los 2, no estaba con ánimos para perder más tiempo, golpeo a Koushiro que se tuvo que sostener de la pared y empujando a Ken haciendo que se cayera, mientras Davis lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Déjame solo! -aparta a Davis y se dirigía a la puerta- Tai no te metas.

-**¿Qué no?... a no, ni madres primero me arruinan un buen momento para ayudarlos y luego me mandas al carajo pues no** -se dirige a él lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra para sentarlo en una silla- **ahora sí, me pueden explicar ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?  
**

Koushiro y Ken se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, estando de extremo a extremo en el cuarto sin decir palabra alguna.

-Lo que sucede es que... Ken se acerco a Mimi y a mí para preguntarnos de Miyako, en eso mi novia recibió una llamada, era Miyako estaba en casa de Koushiro y venimos para acá. –menciono Jou con lo poco que sabía-

-¿Y? –el moreno pedía que continuaran-

-Llego y comenzaron a pelear. –la voz de Davis termino de alguna manera el relato-

-¿Y a qué hora apareciste tú en escena?

-Llame a Ken para verlo, quería devolverle unos discos.

-Esta bien –suspiro- y ahora el asunto... **¿Por qué peleaban?** Ustedes dos no son de pelea, a lo mucho de discutir.

-La culpa la tiene ese **imbécil**. –la voz del pelirojo sonó agresiva-

-No me insultes y dime ¿por qué me pegaste al verme? –ahora el turno de Ken en gritar-

No hubo respuesta por parte de Koushiro.

-Así a estado cada vez que le preguntamos y no quiere decir nada. –Jou aceptaba rendido dejando en claro que ya llevaban rato intentando esta misma platica-

-¿Me puedes decir? Por favor. –el mayor de los Yagami intento persuadir a su amigo-

-... No puedo. –respondió el joven Izumi-

-¿Por qué?

-Se lo prometí a Miyako –todos no pudieron esconder su cara de sorpresa-

-Mira dime por favor, por las buenas o hare que se sepa. –lo advirtió-

-No puedo Tai y sabes que no acostumbro traicionar a mis amigos.

-Bien ¿y las chicas?

-En el cuarto de a lado. –respondió Jou-

-¡Davis, tráelas! –siendo el único mandato que aguantaría el motomiya abandono el cuarto-

Al regresar, Mimi se dirigió a lado de su novio, Davis estaba presente tomando asiento en una silla y Miyako no se quería mover del marco de la puerta.

-Ahora... ¿Chicas me pueden hacer el grandísimo favor de aclararme el porqué se estaban peleando este par? –la voz de Tai no aceptaban replicas, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptaran tan fácilmente-

-Miyako dilo. –la castaña intento transmitirle seguridad a su amiga, pero ella estaba tan renuente a decir algo, que parecía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento-

-Miyako, estoy esperando, quiero saber porque se pelean estos dos, no voy a dejar que te vayas -se pone al lado suyo para evitar que saliera corriendo- hasta aclarar esto porque capaz que en la calle se matan.

-Es que... –la chiva de cabello violeta estaba tan asustada que intentaba encontrar apoyo en la mirada de Izumi-

-Ken se dio cuenta de esto- ¿Qué acaso me vas a decir que quieres a este idiota? ¿qué me terminaras por él?

-Pedazo de ...

Miyako comienza a llorar

-¡Cállense! Déjenla hablar –la voz del líder se impuso poniendo orden- vamos Miyako puedes confiar en nosotros y será bueno que lo digas tú porque sino Mimi lo dirá –por su parte la castaña n tardo en reaccionar estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando su novia la abrazo-

-Tranquila sabes que lo dijo para que aclaren esto, porque sino nunca acabara.

-Pero... -Jou le da un beso-

Se sentía el ambiente tenso hasta que la joven presa de los nervios estallo.

-¡**PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!** -grita desesperada y rompe en llanto- -todos terminaron a punto de estar en shock-

-O.K., O.K. –una vez que el moreno pudo respirar con mayor regularidad y recobrar un poco la compostura- tranquila tienes nuestro apoyo pero... -voltea a ver a Davis que ya quería comenzar a hablar- ¿No quiero ni un comentario entendieron? No es momento para estupideces.

-Me comencé a sentir mal y no quería hablar con mi madre porque se podría decepcionar, además no estaba segura; así que fui a leer algo sobre el tema y además saque cita en el doctor me hice unos análisis pero todavía no me entregan los resultados y tenía mucho miedo, le conté a Koushiro y me ha estado ayudando, porque Mimi no estaba y los demás andan ocupados.

-¿Por qué no me fuiste a decir nada? –menciono Ken preocupado pero también dejando ver un poco de dolor al verse excluido-

-Lo hice, pero... no estabas saliste de viaje ibas a regresar en 2 semanas y no sabía donde localizarte, no espere a tu mamá porque estoy muy nerviosa.

-Esta bien, y ahora... ¿Por qué Izumi te golpeo, acaso la quiere o qué? –era interesante la pregunta que había realizado Davis, todos esperaban la respuesta-

-Sí la quiero ¿y? eso a ti no te interesa.

-¿Entonces de quién sería tú hijo de Ken o de Izumi? -no midió sus palabras, así que la reacción no se hizo esperar; Ken se levanto y le propino un golpe que casi le rompe los lentes oscuro que llevaba puestos.

-_**No se te ocurra hablar de esa manera de Miyako de nuevo ¿entendiste?  
**_

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora Davis cierra la boca... porque por cierto aún no acabo contigo. –le sentencio Taichi-

-Sí la quiero, -prosiguió Koushiro- pero no de esa manera, después del problema que tuvimos Jou y yo por fijarnos en Mimi, me decidí a no poner al amor sobre la amistad; la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y me daba mucho coraje el que no pudiera consolarla, porque ella te necesitaba a ti -se le queda viendo a Ken- y me dolía verla en ese estado tan frágil.

-Tai suspira- Muy bien, ya aclaramos el punto, Ken no justifico pero ya entendiste el proceder de Koushiro, ya se pueden calmar ya se aclararon las cosas, apoya a tu novia y vean si vamos a ser tíos o no y tienen todo nuestro apoyo, para lo que decidan.

-Ken abraza a Miyako y le daba pequeños besos en la frente- Linda podremos estar bien, si es que vamos a ser padres saldremos a delante y no te dejare sola, no te preocupes.

-su novia solo sollozaba- Sí...

Aclarado el punto se retiraron Ken y Miyako, Davis había desaparecido antes de que se encontrara solo con Taichi Yagami.

-una vez aclarado la mayor parte del 'circo' Tai se recuesta en el piso- Que problemita, pero... Koushiro si hubieras calmado tus 'celos protectores de hermano' hubieran aclarado las cosas sin tanto retraso y no hubiera tenido que haber dejado pasar mi oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –fue Jou quien se digno a formular la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los presentes-

-Estaba con Sora, la iba a llevar a su casa quería aprovechar para hablar con ella, pero... ni modo será en otra ocasión.

-¿Con qué Sora, eh? –el chico de ojos negros se acomodaba el cabello- ¿Y eso? ¿a poco ya se ven de nuevo? -por respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa-

-Y... ¿qué sientes? ¿Quiero decir todavía la quieres? –la mente de Mimi no podía dejar de _pensar_- Tengo que averiguar, sino se acerca un problema con T.K.

-Supongo que sí, después de todo, ellos siempre han estado juntos. –fue la respuesta lógica que se esperaba del pelirrojo; a lo que Tai solo pudo confirmar-

-Así es, no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos, verán... Todo el tiempo que no la vi, la mantuve aquí -se toca el pecho- y me arrepentí mucho de todo lo que sucedió nunca quise hacerle daño y no la buscaba por miedo.

-¿Tú con miedo?

-No te burles, sabes lo importante que es ella para mí y ahora solo pienso en acércame a ella, que vea y le pueda hacer entender que la _amo_.

Jou y Mimi se sintieron mal por su amigo, pues sabían que T.K. quería a Sora, ella apenas se estaba reponiendo y no creían que fuera el momento para "encerrarla" con encrucijadas de sentimientos

-Este... ya nos vamos, necesitamos arreglar unas cosas -se despiden y se van-

----------------------------------------------------

A bastante lejos de la casa de Koushiro Izumi...

-Me siento muy mal, yo sé que mi amiga merece que la quieran pero... no creo que quiera herir a T.K. o a Tai. –la castaña se quejaba de forma apenas audible, ya estaba comenzando a temer por la salud emocional de su mejor amiga-

-¿Crees qué sienta algo por él?

-¿Por T.K. o por Tai?

----------------------------------------------------

Jou no pudo seguir con la conversación, porque observo que precisamente su amiga Sora, estaba siendo "hostigada" por un chico y sabían que no acabaría bien.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo que ir a ver a Mimi, por favor no insistas ¿sí? No me siento nada bien. –mencionaba la peliroja tratando de ser educada-

-Vamos, no te quitare ni 5 minutos, solo quiero hablar. –la voz de un joven intentaba persuadir a su antigua amiga-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto... –Yamato Ishida la tomo del brazo con presteza girándola para besarla de forma forzada, por lo que la peliroja no lo tomo nada bien y al lograr separase de él, una bofetada fue su contestación, tratando de irse pero la detiene- Dime... ¿dime por qué me rehúyes, no sientes nada por mi?

-¡Suéltame! No tengo nada que hablar contigo, si te vas a comportar así déjame –lucha por zafarse de esa discusión-

-¿Qué no te gusto el beso? ¿O tienes a alguien? Sí eso es... debí formular bien mi pregunta lo siento –contesto irónico- ¿Sientes algo por mi hermano? –la chica no respondió sabía que llegaría el momento de este encuentro, pero no tan pronto, tal vez como decía su amiga Mimi si llegaban a formalizar y decidieran ser novios teniendo ya una relación más solida, pero no ahora, solo salían todo esta tan reciente- ¿te gustan más sus besos? Contéstame.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sí ya lo sé, sabía que mi hermano tenía a alguien al salir tan seguido, lo sospeche el día lo vi en el parque incluso creí y deseé tener problemas de visión pero luego llamaste a la casa… se lo pregunte hoy y me ha dicho que te quiere.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Matt, no es asunto tuyo lo que ella haga. –la voz de la razón llego materializada con Jou-

-¿Qué no es asunto mío? Por favor Jou si sabes que yo la quiero y además ahora tengo de rival a mi hermano.

-No creo que tengas rival, ya que tu hermano le ha demostrado sinceramente lo que siente. Y no ha tenido esta clase de arrebatos. –la joven Tachikawa se dejo ver detrás de la espalda de su novio-

-¿Ya lo sabían? ¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada? –su furia fue dirigida a los que creía sus amigos-

-No nos correspondía a nosotros. –respondió la castaña por los dos-

Matt se sintió traicionado, pero muy dentro de él, sabía que tenían razón, soltó a Sora y se fue del lugar.

-Ven Sora, vamos a mi casa tenemos que hablar. –esas fueron las últimas palabras que menciono a su mejor amiga antes de ir en rumbo distinto.

---------------------------------------------------

Paso la tarde y T.K. salió a caminar, llamo a Sora a su móvil esperando saber a que hora la vería.

-Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?

-Este... No muy bien

-¿Por qué?

-Me "secuestro" Mimi –su tono de voz dejaba claro que no era nada bueno, pero tampoco para preocuparse- quiere hablar conmigo.

-Supongo que el interrogatorio terminara "algo tarde."

-Sí, yo creo que te llamó para decirte cuando salga de aquí.

-Esta bien, pero cuídate, nos vemos en un rato... -cuelgan-

------------------------------------------

Camino un rato más y se encontró con Kenta uno de sus amigos. –Kenta era alto de tez clara cabello corto color turquesa ya que siempre le gustaba teñírselo, sus ojos eran de un negro tan intenso como los de Koushiro, era menor que el rubio Ishida por un año solo que por sus calificaciones logro avanzar un curso-

-T.K. milagro que te veo, ¿a dónde vas?

-Pues no sé, tengo que distraerme en lo que _mi chica_ sale del tormento con una de sus amigas.

-¿Tú chica? No me digas que tú y Yagami.

-No, nada de eso, ella es muy diferente, es una amiga de hace tiempo creo que has oído hablar de ella se llama Sora Takenouchi-

-¿La chica del torneo de Tenis? ¡Wow! -_pensaba_- pero yo escuche hace tiempo que a ella le gustaba el hermano de Yagami o ¿solo fue un rumor?- Pues que suerte tienes amigo es muy bella y tiene un cuerpo… -no era necesario terminar la frase porque podía leer en su rostro cuan feliz era solo al recordar los saques y remates de la peliroja-

-Calma, mejor que no sepa que piensas cosas impropias de _mi chica_, que no respondo, soy muy celoso con ella, hay que cuidarla, vale demasiado.

-No, mejor no digo nada, no pienso ni quiero recibir golpes tuyos, -rió alegremente en lo que extendía las manos de forma dramática intentando disipar duda alguna- Pero que te quejas ¿cómo si tú no pensaras cosas 'impropias' no por eso vulgares _**con**_ ella?

-Eso es muy diferente amigo mío, yo estoy con ella y aún así la respeto y tú solo fantaseas.

-Eso dolió ¿sabes? –dijo con fingido tono de congoja-

-Pero ya en serio, no estoy con ella por presumirla o por su cuerpo, ella esa simplemente diferente. –a lo que Kenta simplemente asintió-

-Pues tengo una idea amigo, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a la fiesta que están dando en casa de Kioko? Han pasado varias fiestas buenas y en ninguna te he visto.

-¿Fiesta? creo que no tienen nada que hacer, pero... en vista de que yo tampoco tengo mucho en que invertir mi tiempo, hasta que la vuelva a ver, vamos.

-Bien dicho amigo, total en cuanto te llame tu novia corres a sus brazos y si quieres la puedes traer un rato. –empezó a caminar y al pasar a lado de su rubio amigo le dio un golpe en la nuca-

-Cállate y vamos. –el celeste sobo el área agredida y dejo salir una carcajada, para apresurarse a estar al lado de su amigo-

--------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la fiesta, pasando entre la gente saludando a compañeros de su escuela, el rubio se preguntaba cuanto llevaría la dichosa fiesta, ya que varias parejas ya estaban besando como si nada más importara, algunos impertinentes peleándose con su sombra y una que otra chica enseñando partes de su cuerpo al bailar y eso que simplemente estaba comenzando la tarde; pero estaba tan disperso y agusto con su amigo que no se dieron cuenta de que 2 personas observaban insistentemente al rubio.

-Ese _**imbécil**_ que hace aquí, no permitiré siquiera que se le acerque a Kary.

-Esta es mi oportunidad, ha venido solo, me jugare _**todo**_ porque a partir de esta noche _**¡sea mío!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Hola por fin volvi, lamento la ardanza pero me enferme y me restringeron la computadora, lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta, les aviso que en el siguiente capitulo habra cambio de Rating: sera subido a 'M' porque queridos amigos mios, gracias a su apoyo y su estima por primera vez hare un _LEMMON_, va tomando forma pero les pido paciencia, porque sera le primero que haga a si que ido que si no queda muy bien, pues sean un poco comprensibles, pero no por eso lo dejare a la deriba, lo editare a que quede de la forma más aceptable y claro al nivel que merecen; así que una vez aclarado el punto... Ya saben las recomendaciones, tanque de oxigeno, desfibriladores, no se si quieran traumar a su 'pisikiatra' después de esto; ¿camisas de fuerza? No lo sé, lo que gusten pero por favor cuiden su salud.**

**Ahora sí, aclarado el punto, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, veamos que empezaremos con las disyuntivas de que tan fuerte son los sentimientos en la adolescencia -solo pnganselo a pensar- hasta que punto es real y cuand oya lo distorcionamos -y si lo estoy mencionando por una castaña y un moreno de cabello purpura- y actuamos de una manera muy impulsiva, bien solo piensenlo. **

**Esta ocasión no podre poner los agadecimientos personales, no porque no quiera, ni por falta de tiempo pero el 'interne' me declaro la guerra de nuevo, bueno no el formato de todo, este capitulo esta largo a decir verdad pero sin espacios -porke no se si los incluya o no- se vera tal vez más reducido así que disculpen, todo sea por no retrasarme más. cuidense.**


	20. Me habre equivocado

**Cap. 20 ¿ME HABRE EQUIVOCADO?**

La castaña conocida como Hikari Yagami comenzó a avanzar con paso firme hacia Takeru, pero Kenta lo evitaba a toda costa llevando a su amigo de un lado para otro.

-Disculpa, perdón, este por aquí -iba abriéndose paso entre la demás gente, pues con tanto ruido y que la mayoría comenzaban a beber no se podían mover-

-Tranquilo Kenta ¿de quién huimos?

-De nadie... -choca con alguien- ha disculpa me permites nos tenemos que... demonios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vaya pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas "señor frivolidad" –el rubio reconocería esa voz aunque no se lo propusiese.

-No le hagas caso T.K. sigamos vamos más adentro. –Kenta estaba por seguir su camino, pero Davis se interpuso entre él y Takahashi-

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir Davis, solo vine a pasar un rato.

-¿A pasar el rato? –escupió incrédulo- Has lo que quieras, pero... -sujeta a T.K. del brazo apretándolo para amenazarlo- si te acercas a Kary no respondo.

-No te preocupes a mí **no** me interesa, solo vine en lo que _mi chica_ se desocupa.

-_Davis pensaba_- Su chica eso quiere decir que sí tienen novia. -le dice- Vaya pobre de tu novia parece que se conforma con poco.

-T.K. sonríe de manera burlona- Lo mismo te puedo decir de "tu novia"... Aunque ¿sabes? El que estés al pendiente de mí deja mucho que pensar, porque si tanto te preocupa que este cerca de Yagami puede ser que no estás seguro de ella, pero no te preocupes, por mí puedes quedarte con Hikari que no me importa -se suelta sigue avanzando solo se detiene un poco para decirle en voz alta- _Ya que si estas al pendiente de mí es porque al fin aceptaste tu naturaleza __**gay**__, te respeto de verdad los __**homosexuales**__ son grandes personas, aunque claro tú serias la excepción, sólo una cosa más… __**No**__**eres mi tipo, tengo novia lo siento.**_ –y se fue riendo con Kenta-

-Davis ante la humillación trato de defenderse- **¡Te lo advierto aléjate de Kary ella es ¡mi novia!** –sentirse tan frustrado no le permitió darse cuenta que detrás suyo estaba alguien, hasta que tocan su hombro-

-¿Quién es tu novia? –la voz irritada de la fémina no dejaba dudas que con ella no sabía que esperarse-

-Ren, este... –bien la peli plata estaba hecha una furia-

-la voluptuosa chica le da una bofetada- _**Te**_ _**advertí, Davis que conmigo no jugaras, ella solo iba a ser una distracción, NUNCA tu novia.**_ -se retira-

----------------------------------------

Más adelante Ren no perdía de vista los movimientos del rubio y su amigo de singular color de cabello, observo que T.K. no le hizo mucho caso a Kary cuando ella trataba de acercarse; y se le ocurrió una forma de maltratar a Davis por meterse con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuando la menor de los Yagami vio acercase a su compañera primero se puso a la defensiva, pues ella había sido la 'culpable' de todo este embrollo, ella y su consejo; pero se calmo porque realmente no tenía que molestarse con ella, al contrario tenía que aceptar que se hubiera arreglado con solo salir con uno, o empezar el 'experimento' con el rubio.

-No te molestes, solo quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda -_pensaba_- y de paso así Davis tiene su lección.

-Ayuda, ¿con qué o cómo? –la rubí en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada ya que estaba pendiente de la chica de cabello negro que platicaba con T.K. y Kenta si su memoria no le fallaba era una de las chicas con las que había visto a Davis-

-Se nota que tienes mucho interés en el joven Takahashi, es cuestión de adivinar que Davis resulto un idiota ¿no es así? –solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de la castaña- así que te ofrezco mi ayuda, te daré una oportunidad para que estés con él, empieza desde cero y veras que después será tuyo, aprovéchalo, porque sino ya no lo lograras.

-Muy bien es un trato -se dan la mano- _no tengo nada más que perder –pensaba la castaña-_

------------------------------------

En casa de Mimi...

-¿Se puede saber por qué Matt te estaba siguiendo? –el chico de lentes formulaba la pregunta cuando terminaba de servirle té a su novia y su amiga-

-No sé cómo me encontró, sé que la ciudad no es enorme, pero bueno, me alcanzo en la calle y comenzó a decirme que me extraña, que me quiere, que le diera una oportunidad; y como no accedí, él creyó que no le estaba haciendo caso y fue cuando paso de las palabras a los gritos ¿qué si tenía a alguien? si "alguien" podría ser mejor que él, hasta el momento en que me beso a la fuerza.

-Y tú le pegaste, de ahí escuchamos que te reclamo lo de T.K. –concluyo su amiga al saber que no quería hondar en la discusión pasada-

-Exacto supongo que su hermano se dio cuenta de algo y no descanso hasta "hablar" con él.

-Pues después de la noche del parque, sí Matt se encontraba también ahí, creo que a nadie le quedo duda.

-¿Me vieron? Sí ya comente que la ciudad no es grande ¿pero estar 'todos' ahí? Ni que hubiera sido una reunión –ironizo ella con cansancio-

-Sí y veras Sora –su amiga sonreía con pena- no tuve otra opción que contarle bien cuando nos fuimos a Milán y vieras la ropa de allá, las telas y demás... –en ese momento la "perdieron" sus acompañantes ya que comenzó a explayarse con todo el tema de la moda-

-¿Y qué sientes por él? –continuo Jou viendo que su novia por el momento era caso perdido; la peliroja sabía que se refería al menor de los rubios-

-Pues es un gran chico le tomo mucho cariño y he aprendido a quererlo, sé que no es lo mismo que con la persona que tú bien me viste ilusionada Jou de hecho son cosas muy diferentes; pero tal vez si continuamos bajo esta línea, como hemos estado en este mes podría resultar algo muy bonito.

-¿Y hablando de eso? ¿Lo has visto? –no es que a Jou le gustara incomodar a la gente, sino que se preocupaba por el bien de sus amigos-

-Sí y no te negare que sentí muy lindo todavía mueve cosas en mi y con su sola presencia me recorre la piel un sentimiento tan cálido como el de hace años –suspiro y aparto la mirada con pesar, para seguir con su respuesta- pero él solo me quiere como amiga, ya me lo dijo -sonríe un poco resignada-

-Mimi por fin salió de su trance- ¿De quién hablan de Tai? Pues a lo mejor solo te lo dijo para que no te sintieras presionada, porque a nosotros nos acaba de decir que te quiere y espera poder estar contigo y... -Jou le da un beso en señal de que guarde silencio-

Sora se sonrojo y sintió mucha alegría, pero por otro lado tristeza pues no quería herir a T.K. ya que lo quería mucho y era muy grande eso que sentía –claro dadas las circunstancias no era el mejor momento de tomar decisiones y no por esperar al moreno o por herir al rubio, sino por la reacción de Yamato era consciente de que en cualquier momento él podría ser el detonante para que surgiera una confrontación y pese a que se preocupara por Matt y Tai que también eran personas importantes en su vida como sus amigos, sin duda el que resultaría más dañado sería T.K. y ella no quería eso bajo ninguna circunstancia menos por su culpa-

-Sora, escucha, no queremos meternos en tus decisiones, pero si quieres a T.K. te apoyamos y sabes de sobra que Tai lo hará, pero por favor no te sientas comprometida en ningún sentido. –dijo de forma conciliadora como leyendo en sus facciones sus pensamientos-

-Exacto sabes perfectamente que ellos dos te adoran y son más sensatos que uno que conocemos –no fue con afán pero la referencia a Matt salió casi por si sola- pero ese no era el punto, sino que ellos si respetaran la decisión que tomes. Tenlo presente ¿quieres?

------------------------------

En la fiesta, ya habían pasado varias horas y para sorpresa de muchos, T.K. no rehuyó de la plática de Reika, pues solo estaba interesada en saber cosas del grupo de Matt y le daba la confianza para que hablara más de la chica que le gustaba. Sin mencionar que estaba más que entretenida bailando con Kenta, tanto que ni se fijo en que un chico de cabello purpura se besaba con una rubia.

-Toma te traje una cerveza, ¿eres el hermano de Yamato Ishida cierto? –la voz melosa y hasta cierto punto infantil de una rubia llego a los oídos de T.K.

-A muchas gracias –toma un trago- sí es mi hermano.

Hana estaba más que irritada al haber sido usada por nuestro joven Motomiya, ella recibió gustosa el beso demandante que le proporciono dejando que sin pudor alguno metiera sus manos debajo de su ropa, pero el colmo fue cuando él la hizo a un lado y lanzo un improperio al ver que Hikari hiciera caso alguno, fue cuando estaba a punto de largarse de ese lugar, hasta que una mano se cerró entorno de su muñeca, conocía a la chica de cabellera plateada que le sonreía de forma amistosa, en más de una ocasión habían compartido al moreno, pero esta vez era momento de vengarse.

Al cabo de varias cervezas y alguno que otro vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica comenzaba a sentirse aturdido el rubio, esas bebidas no eran ordinarias, le habían pedido a un chico en que preparara algo fuerte, para desinhibir a su 'hermano' mintió la rubia para que pudiera hablar con la chica que le gustaba, pero no supieron que le había agregado una droga; después de varios tragos no se daría cuenta ¿cierto?

-Ven vamos te ayudo –la rubia comienza a ir hacia una puerta- descansa aquí un momento –el celeste solo balbuceaba incoherencias pero lograba preguntar por Kenta, sabía que él podría cuidarlo hasta que se le pasara un poco su estado 'etílico'- iré por tu amigo ¿Kenta? para que te ayude -lo recostó en la cama- No te preocupes Kioko dice que no hay problema intenta descansar.

Sale de la habitación y va directo hacia una peli plata para hablar.

-------------------------------------

-Muy bien, ya hice mi parte; estas son sus cosas. ¿Cómo vas con Yagami?

-No te preocupes, ha estado tan nerviosa que perdió la cuenta de cuánto ha bebido, le preocupa que la rechace. Bien me voy a terminar mi parte, ahora una cosa más intenta tragarte el rencor y distrae a ese imbécil, no queremos que siga pendiente de sus paso y nos arruine todo. –sin más que decir cada una se fue con su 'victima'-

-Yagami, es tu oportunidad ve y no lo eches a perder. –sentencio Ren-

-Pero ¿y si no quiere verme? –los nervios hacían presa de ella- ¿Y si le llama para que se vean? No podre hablar con él.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Por favor! Yagami parece que te arrepientes; el tipo está de un humor "excelente" además aquí tienes su móvil -se lo entrega- apágalo y en cuanto esté todo listo lo vuelves a prender. No hay daño alguno o ¿sí? Además si no quiere escucharte lo besas y listo, nadie se resiste a un beso. –le guiña el ojo antes de prácticamente aventarla dentro del cuarto y cerrar-

------------------------

Kary entro al cuarto y miro a Takeru un poco fuera de sí -por la droga- miro el móvil de T.K. y en fondo de pantalla estaba una foto de él con Sora, donde le daba un beso en la mejilla; sintió rabia así que lo apago en seguida y lo coloco en una mesita a lado de la cama.

Se acerco a él y le llamó varias veces, pero él técnicamente la ignoro, así que tomo su mano logrando que unas por unos instantes la mirara, sin previo aviso lo beso; el chico se quedo estático por unos momentos, pero lentamente fue correspondiéndolo.

El beso fue lento, algo torpe por la escasa coordinación motora de la que disponían en el momento, pero sus labios se fueron acoplando, sus lentos movimientos fueron aumentando demandando más, hasta que T.K. succiono y mordisqueo levemente el labio inferior de Kary pidiendo permiso, que ella concedió sin rechistar, su beso se volvió más húmedo al encontrarse con una danza donde sus lenguas trataban de someter a la otra por ver quién conseguiría el dominio.

La castaña no necesito más para considerar que las palabras estarían de sobra, así que dejando que el rubio dirigiera lo demandante del beso, mientras sus pequeñas manos, intentaban despojar las ropas de sus cuerpos, con la mediana coordinación de sus piernas, en pasos cortos llegaron hasta la orilla de la cama, donde una vez ahí, la castaña recargo todo su peso en el pecho ahora desnudo del celeste y como los brazos de él estaban ceñidos a su cintura ella cayo con él en la cama.

Las manos del chico acunaron el rostro de la rubí y juntaron nuevamente sus labios, esta vez fue ella quien se porto demandante y deslizo sus dedos por el dorso haciendo un camino en el abdomen trabajado por el basketball del rubio, aquella sensación hizo que el escaso juicio que quedaba medio dormido en T.K. se fuera por completo en medio de sus suspiros, las manos varoniles se posaron en su espalda delineando su contorno jugando, hasta encontrar las cintillas de aquella blusa que se amarraba únicamente de la parte posterior y procedió a quitarla de en medio. Ambos estaban en iguales condiciones; un poco de pudor se apodero de las acciones de la castaña que instintivamente se cubrió con sus manos, Takeru posiciono sus manos en las caderas de la joven y con un hábil movimiento invirtió las posiciones, se acerco a su odio y beso su lóbulo mordisqueándolo, bajando levemente por su cuello, cubriéndolo con besos, lamidas y mordidas; subió de nuevo a su oído y susurro déjame verte _**cielo**_. Y así de forma gentil pero firme separo las manos que cubrían el dorso que quería ver, la piel blanca que se estremece a su contacto, y aquellos pequeños montes que se apreciaban de una textura tan suave, que casi se olvida observarlos por las ansias que casi quemaban sus palmas por tocarlos.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente, acariciando los brazos delineando el contorno de ellos, jugando con la clavícula, pasando suavemente las yemas de los dedos por sus senos provocando un estremecimiento y haciendo reaccionar inmediatamente los botones rosados, sus palmas se posicionaron en los costados de sus estrecha cintura y subió lentamente de nuevo antes de cubrir con sus manos aquellos senos y comenzar a masajearlos, sintió que le aprisionaban unas delgadas pero torneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura tratando de juntar cada vez más sus cuerpos; él no la hizo esperar y se acomodo encima de ella sin apoyar su peso sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante; los besos nuevamente no se hicieron esperar y en esta ocasión fue la rubí quien beso el cuello de Takeru, él bajo lentamente su rostro hasta que con sus labios hizo prisionero uno de esos senos tan suaves, succiono, lamio y mordisqueo gentilmente la aureola rosada que se contrajo casi hasta doler; con una manos atendía el otro pecho apretando, acariciando, masajeándolo. Hasta que decidió descender su mano entre los suspiros de la voz femenina; acariciando sus piernas, perdiéndose debajo de aquella falda, acariciando la cara interna de los muslos, sintiendo como en su entre pierna se hacía más evidente la respuesta de todo el avance, unas manos traviesas recorrieron su espalda pasando por sus glúteos aún encima de aquel pantalón, hasta encontrarse con la primera barrera para deshacerse de aquella estorbosa ropa; el cinturón.

Con un poco de dificultad logro tirar el cinturón, ocupándolo para halar al rubio de nuevo a sus labios, acaricio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera expuesto, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo sólo para poder desabrochar el pantalón, tirando hacia abajo con sus manos y ayudándose con sus piernas a la vez que se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

Takeru al acercarse cada vez más a la entrepierna de la castaña sintió algunos temblores, acaricio lentamente sobre la ropa interior y pudo comprobar que ya estaba húmeda, deslizo lentamente la falda hacia abajo, subiendo en medio de un recorrido de besos, desde el tobillos hasta la pantorrilla susurraba frases inconclusas, y motes melosos que la castaña no alcanzaba a oír bien, al sentir en su entrada como era acariciada con los dedos de su tan deseado rubio no pudo evitar jadear, sí le quedaban dudas ya no le importaba llego a un punto donde su deseo podía más que cualquier cosa racional o irracional, no le importaba ya ser lastimada esto era lo que ella quería ser tomada por ese chico rubio.

Cada vez más su cavidad se lubricaba por las caricias proporcionadas por su ahora amante, ni siquiera se percato en qué momento sus bragas habían abandonado su cuerpo, ahora solo era consciente de aquella tortura tan placentera. Mientras era invadida con los hábiles dedos del rubio se sentía alejada de todo, su cuerpo comenzaba a vestirse con gotas perladas de sudor, era tantas sensaciones diferentes, entonces lo sintió sus paredes se contraían y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían más si era posible y antes de poder acostumbrarse, toda la euforia exploto, pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, era su primer orgasmo.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con una imagen arrebatadoramente sexy, de aquel rubio saboreando sus jugos que aún recorrían su mano, mientras su erección era aún más evidente atreves de su bóxer, en ningún momento había podido tener contacto visual con él, ya que parecía más concentrado en grabarse su cuerpo, hasta que escucho su voz ronca, aquel tono que casi le hace saltar sobre él.

-_**Cielo, no sabes cuánto te he deseado.**_–por alguna razón aquellas palabras le sonaron amargas, pero ella había tomado su decisión-

Se levanto lentamente y con un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas lo recostó, ahora sus delgados labios recorrían cada parte de piel que encontraba, mordía, besaba, iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas y rosas por aquella piel blanca, hasta que se encontró con aquella parte de la anotomía que aún no conocía, tomo el elástico de la ropa interior y poco a poco lo fue deslizando hacia abajo, no sintió vergüenza como suponía, al ver su falo palpitante, al contrario en sus entrañas el fuego la consumía, su deseo había aumentado si podía ser cierto.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de la ultima prenda coloco una mano alrededor de la erección del chico y lo recorrió lentamente con suaves y rítmicos movimientos de arriba abajo, si bien no sabían qué hacer, eso no importaba su instinto estaba despierto y cuando escuchaba los gemidos que ella provocaba por las caricias que otorgaba, se sentía tan completa, sabiendo que él disfrutaba por ella.

No queriendo retrasar el momento de ser uno, se puso a horcadas sobre el cuerpo de su amante y lentamente fue permitiéndole la entrada en su intimidad, siendo tan estrecha ambos perdían más la cordura, pronto se encontraron con la barrera que demostraba que hasta entonces había sido virgen, él se sentó tomándola dulcemente, dando un empuje más fuerte traspasarla por completo, el grito de dolor fue acallado por un beso, mientras las uñas se enterraban en sus hombros, cuando se acostumbraron al cuerpo del otro, ella nuevamente lo beso y le recostó, suavemente comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, subiendo y bajando, siendo acompañada por las caderas del rubio.

Las respiraciones fueron aumentando, las manos Takeru masajeaban y apretaban los senos de Hikari, ella había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que sentía, el ritmo fue cadencioso, los gemidos inundaron la habitación, el ritmo iba en aumento; las manos de él descendieron a las caderas de la castaña, acariciando sus glúteos y ayudando acelerar el ritmo, las pequeñas manos de ella ahora masajeaban sus senos, mientras él la miraba absorto, cerrando sus ojos de vez en cuando, dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentían, sus cuerpos se bañaba en sudor, los gritos de placer que sentía la castaña eran cada vez más elevados, la sensación antes experimentada, se iba haciendo presente, sintió como sus paredes se contraían; él sentía como la intimidad de ella envolvía y apretaba cada vez más su erección, era el momento de terminar, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-_**Te quiero Takeru**_ –dijo ella con los ojos brillantes, más al restarle atención a las orbes celeste encontró, una mirada distante-

-_**Te quiero…**_ -más no lo dejo terminar su frase, antes de poder escuchar más, fue callado con un beso, cuando sintieron arquear su espalda y como en medio de tanto placer, era llenada con la esencia del rubio-

Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiración, que era bastante irregular y acelerada en estos momentos, ninguno se quiso mover, ella se quedo recostada sobre el pecho varonil durmiéndose casi al instante, mientras él acercaba una sabana de la desacomodada cama para cubrir sus cuerpos y así antes de caer en la inconsciencia, beso sus cabellos castaños, antes de dormir.

------------------------------------------

Una peliroja acababa de llegar a su casa, a penas la noche caía, reconocía que era algo tarde, pero la forma de distracción de Mimi había consumido su tiempo; una vez cerro su puerta le marco a T.K., pero jamás contesto, pensó que tal vez estuviera molesto, o tal vez hubiera tenido un altercado con su hermano, eso la mortifico más; así que trataba de insistir por localizarlo, esperaba que estuviera bien, dejo un mensaje de voz y le mando otros más escritos pero no había respuesta. Sólo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

---------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en medio de lo que alguna vez fue una casa.

-¿Oye Reika no has visto a T.K.? –el chico de cabello azul despertaba muy incomodo de haber dormido en el suelo, mientras sacudía gentilmente a la chica que tenía a un lado-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es de mañana? –voltea y ve a Kenta, pero no encuentra a T.K., por lo que entiende la pregunta de su acompañante- ¿No se fueron anoche? supongo que le gano el sueño como a todos los que estamos aquí –no estaba segura de lo que sucedió, pues para su sorpresa le fascino la plática que sostuvo con Kenta-

-No seas mala, ¿acompáñame a buscarlo te parece? –al levantarse le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerla de pie, mientras le recorría el lugar donde estaba tratando de reconocer a su amigo entre tanta gente-

-No pierdo nada -_pensaba_- además me gusta mucho tu compañía.

Davis miraba como Reika y Kenta iban de la mano ya que con tanto "muerto" por el alcohol era difícil caminar, examinaban de cerca a cada persona pero ninguna era T.K., cada vez que pasaban por una habitación, abrían una y otra puerta, al Motomiya le dieron tantos celos ya que pensaba que buscaban un lugar privado.

-No, no, no, no, -cada no era dicho al descartar un cuarto o un chico tirado en el suelo- ¿dónde se pudo haber metido? –se quedo pensando un segundo- A lo mejor ya se fue con su chica.

-¿Tiene novia? Él solo me comento que le gustaba alguien, pero hasta ahí.

-Si ayer me lo dijo, solo vino en lo que se desocupaba para estar de nuevo con ella. -pensaba- ¡Demonios! Soy un _'mal cuidador'_, la chica de Takahashi no tiene la culpa; solo espero que no se haya ahogado. –al ver que la chica a su lado no decía nada se volteo a preguntarle- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que solo queda el cuarto de abajo por revisar –su mente simplemente estaba en blanco-

-Pues vamos. –apretó su mano más para darse valor a si mismo que nada-

--------------------------------------

Abren la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba T.K. abrazado a Kary o mejor dicho "empiernado" se veía claramente que ambos no contaban con ninguna prenda superior y no era muy difícil adivinar que era igual en la parte inferior. A Kenta le hirvió la sangre, su amigo quejándose de ella que había jugado con sus sentimientos y ahí estaba él, con ella en una cama; no era estúpido, pero las ganas pudieron más y su grito no se contuvo.

-**¡Takeru! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?**

T.K. comenzó a despertarse y no entendía nada, se tallo los ojos y bostezo. Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, pero aún estaba muy lejos de estar consiente para entender los gritos, sabía que no era su cuarto, intento recobrar algo de lo pasado y bien supo de una fiesta, de una plática y ¿luego?

-No me lo creo, al final es igual que Motomiya.

-¿De qué hablan? –su cabeza estaba girada hacia la puerta y no entendía las expresiones de los recién llegados, se intento mover pero sus músculos parecían no obedecer-

¿Cómo que de qué? ¿No qué querías mucho a Takenouchi? y mírate... ve -señala a un costado suyo-

T.K. voltea y ve a una Kary ¿desnuda? para su sorpresa y palideció ante la escena, se toca la cabeza no recordaba nada, busco su móvil para saber la hora lo encontró en la mesita y vio que estaba apagado. La música al encender les dejo claro a ambos espectadores que estaba 'fuera de servicio'.

-Claro lo apagaste para que no te interrumpieran, ¿cómo pudiste? Estoy decepcionado amigo, tú que siempre me has dicho que haga lo correcto. –Kenta era hijo único y había encontrado en T.K. un especie de hermano que siempre le alentaba a hacer las cosas, bien y conocer que también era humano y cometía errores lo entendía pero aún así le entristecía-

Al encender el móvil se muestra el mensaje de voz y los mensajes de texto de Sora, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo, ella estaba preocupada por él, mientras él... él había estado muy entretenido con Hikari.

Antes de poder decir algo más, un punzante dolor de cabeza hizo que cerrara nuevamente los ojos y como si su subconsciente le torturara, el recuerdo de todo lo vivido la noche pasada llego a él; al abrir nuevamente sus orbes el olor de su piel y la piel de Kary llego a su nariz, era algo dulce pero raramente se sentía incomodo, sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia debió haberse dado así.

Kary despierta, al ver el rostro de T.K. tapado con su brazo derecho sonrió dulcemente, pero al prestar atención por el escaso ruido, supo que no estaban solos y se asusta al ver a Kenta y Reika ahí parados así que se cubre con la sabana –mientras comenzaba a acercar su ropa como podía-

-Este... será mejor que nos vayamos tienen que hablar... -empuja a Kenta y lo saca, estaba muy mal, al parecer T.K. era un modelo a seguir a pesar de ser solo un año mayor; salieron de la casa a caminar un rato y claro Davis detrás suyo.

-Este...-cuando al fin pudo levantarse porque Hikari se deslizo hacia un lado de la cama- me volteare para que te vistas -se voltea-

-No tendría sentido o ¿sí? Después de todo ya me viste toda.

-T.K. se vuelve a girar- Mira ven -se sienta al lado de ella- No me malinterpretes, pero hasta hace unos minutos no recordaba **nada** de lo que paso ayer, pero sí sé lo que paso, estaba consiente bueno hasta donde recuerdo y no era mi intención –es interrumpido-

-T.K. yo sé que... –pero fue interrumpida-

-No quería que esto pasara en serio no tenía la menor intención -Kary comienza a llorar- tú sabes que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, entonces -Kary quería irse, pero T.K. se lo impidió- No, no era mi intención herirte ni hacerte daño -la abraza muy a su pesar- te prometo que me hare cargo, es responsabilidad nuestra no sabemos si nos cuidamos –ante sus palabras le dio una revisada rápida a la habitación y no encontró ni un indicio de envoltura de preservativo por lo que su carga moral era peor- no te pienso botar no soy ese tipo de chicos, lo sabes bien -pensaba- aunque eso signifique perder a quién realmente he comenzado a amar.

Kary no dijo nada a pesar de saber que hacia mal pues ambos habían sido responsables, ella solo quería estar ha lado de la persona que tanto quería, no importaba como ni a qué precio, bien había dicho ella.

Se terminaron de vestir y 'arreglaron lo mejor posible' las cosas y salieron de la casa, al estar en la calle T.K. prácticamente quería desaparecer, pero... tuvo que contenerse y llevar a Kary a su casa; el silencio fue muy incomodo, llegando a la casa de los Yagami, Tai iba despertando y observo desde la cocina a Kary despidiéndose de T.K. lo que despertó mucho su curiosidad.

-¡Eh! ¿Hermanita a qué se debe que T.K. te acompañara? ¿Ya va a ser mi cuñado?

-Eso parece, aunque te digo algo... no me gustaría que fuera por culpa sino por amor -Tai únicamente mantenía un gesto que claramente reflejaba su duda- quiero estar sola tal vez más adelante pueda decirte que paso.

--------------------------------

T.K. llego a donde tenía que arreglar realmente las cosas; la casa de Sora; llamó a la puerta y al abrirse fue recibido por un cálido abrazo... que para él eran mil puñetazos pues se sentía sucio un traidor.

-¿Te sucede algo? –a penas termino de hacer su pregunta toda la barrera que había mantenido entero a T.K. se desmorono-

-Tengo que decirte algo pero no sé cómo -Sora sostuvo su mano demostrándole su apoyo- No quise hacerte daño, pero algo no me dejo cumplirlo, **¡soy un idiota!** tengo que ser sincero contigo, ayer fui a una fiesta esperaba tu llamada pasaron las horas y no recuerdo nada, sé que bebí mucho y no me justifico pero... -comienza a llorar y Sora no entendía pero su rostro demostraba preocupación- hoy amanecí, dormido en una cama y a mi lado estaba con Hikari, pase la noche con Hikari, **¡por favor perdóname!**

* * *

**Holla ya regrese, bien esta vez lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el lemmon, de verdad sufrí -y es un hecho- porque quedara lo mejor posible la verdad no tengo idea si quedo bien o no, porque es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon así que cualquier duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea adelante, espero les convenza y sea de su agrado este capitulo, como dije el anterior espero que hayan tomado sus medidas, necesarias, nos vemos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Contestaciones del capitulo 18 y 19. Claro si el capitulo, les hace volar su imaginación, les transmite los sentimientos, la pasión, todo lo que enreda esta atmosfera me dare por servida, pero esperare sus comentarios para que me digas. cuidense.**

**Y por cierto gracias a mi amigo Jhovanny que me ayudo dando su opinion del lemmon ayuda, pero bueno; sin más los dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Sora le besa porque salen, hay algunas parejas que salen que se besas, no es forzoso que sean novios además los besos no son tan recurrentes, el lemmon ahi esta. Bueno dedicado a ti por la idea del lemmon, ke buen oke tomaste medidas necesarias. cuidate.**

**Sora Takenouchii: Bien ya supiste que paso con el asunto de Tai y Jou, ¿las cosas se van a poner feas? ¿Te parece? bueno pues espera a lo que sigue, esto no es nada fácil.**

**Lord Pata: Bien aquí hay disyuntivas y muchas interrogantes, pero sobre todo hubo Takari, así que espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

**maty: ¡Hey llegamos! Por fin, ojala tengas calma, ahora hay que esperar para saber que reacciones vienen. Y no es que haya poco Sokeru el sokeru vino desde el primer capitulo y sus acercamientos desde amigos, solo es cuestión de leer entre lineas y calro la intensidad es distinta, además no dicen ke cuando kieres a alguien l oque más te importa es su felicidad y ke este bien; pues bueno el sokeru siempre a estado, solo hay ke saber verlo. Cuidate y espero te guste este capitulo.**

**joagirl: Jajajaja Los Ishida pelean como cualquier hermano, pero si es raro, sobre las lineas de Tai recordemos que han crecido, se enriquece el vocabulario y no siempre sera el impulsivo niño de 11 años. Espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo.**

**shizu: Pues bien como dije las hormonas y la adolescencia, no se lleva bien con la voz de la razón muchas veces no vemos las cosas de forma clara, y pues termina uno metiendose en más problemas de los que debería tener.**

**Lady-Hinata-Hyuga: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y si te inspiro en hace un fic pues adelante, pero simplemente no es raro ni dificil, sé que tu historia también sera original y muy entretenida así ke adelante.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Bien ¿qué haría Hikari? Bueno ahi tienes, aunque realmente no fue nada planeado, todo se dio, mmm ¿ké pasara? pues bien ahora las cuerdas comienzan a tirar en diferentes direcciones, esperemos no se tensen tanto para evitar una colisión. Por cierto capitulo largo y bastante Takari, un regalo espero te guste. Mmm luego me dices si tu camisa y marcapasos aguantaron este capitulo.**

**Umi-liz5: ¿cómo krees ke vayan tus paranoias después de este capittulo? Bueno sobre Ken y Miyako te debo la respuesta aún no, pero pronto.**


	21. Camino Despejado

**Cap. 21 ¿CAMINO DESPEJADO? -LA OPORTUNIDAD-  
**

Ante aquellas palabras Sora estaba absorta no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto, pero a pesar del dolor que le causaba trato de mantenerse tranquila y seguir escuchando.

-Por favor _**¡dime algo, pégame, maldíceme!**_ Pero no te quedes así... –la voz del rubio estaba impregnada de angustia y desesperación-

-¿Y la quieres? –después de creer que s quedaría sin voz, por fin pudo articular aquella pregunta con gran dificultad-

-**No, no la quiero; te quiero a **_**ti**_, quiero estar contigo y sabes que no pido otra cosa, te juro que no era lo que yo quería, no me gusta este tipo de situaciones; bebí de más lo reconozco e incluso te podría decir que no recuerdo nada; pero no soy así, no por excederme iba a actuar como si no hubiera pasado; pero lo peor creo que no nos cuidamos, por eso vine a contarte, mereces saberlo, no quiero que te enteres por otro lado, no quería hacerte daño -aunque lo hubiera hecho-

-la peliroja cada vez sentía más amargura, por un lado el cariño y la 'historia' que estaban construyendo se acabo en un instante; porque ella no aceptaría mantener en la incertidumbre a la castaña más si no se cuidaron, esas palabras taladraron su cerebro, estaban muy chicos para una responsabilidad así… sinceramente no sabía que pensar, que debía sentir, como reaccionar, así que con todo el aplomo que le quedaba, solo pudo estar junto a él como lo que en un principio eran amigos- Supongo... que ahora estarás con ella -por respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza-

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaría si no lo hago y hay "consecuencias"? Y conociendo que alguien de la fiesta comentara las cosas, de todos modos se sabría, no soy esa clase de persona que va botando como basura a las mujeres, no tengo ninguna intención de estar con ella, pero... ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Pues -suspiro- sabes que te apoyo y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca, si quieres hablar - le beso la frente dulcemente y le dio una de las más tiernas sonrisas, apretando su puño tratando de contener las lágrimas que claramente el chico rubio puedo divisar-

T.K. la abrazo y se levanto en dirección a la puerta, no podía quedarse más aunque quisiera lo contrarió la estaba lastimando, sabía que ese daño era para ambos y sin esperar en ser acompañado, un apenas audible 'hasta luego' murió en los labios de la peliroja al sentir tal vez por última vez los labios del chicos contra los suyos; la mirada zafiro se mostraba triste pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más; ya que Takeru emprendió carrera hacia la calle, en cuanto se cerró la puerta cayeron las lágrimas y Sora se llevo las manos el rostro, no entendía porque si iban tan bien en un instante paro con Kary... Aunque era muy entendible pues ella había sido su primer amor y no era fácil olvidarse; después de todo aún con rencor él sentiría algo y en ese momento se rencontró con aquel sentimiento, no podía reprocharle nada siempre le dijo que quería verlo bien y lo apoyaría, aunque le hubiera herido.

------------------------------------------------

T.K. comenzó a vaga por las calles, una vez que se alejo de aquel departamento que en sus momentos más oscuros fue su hogar, sabía que esta vez no podía resguardarse ahí, no, porque solo lograba hundirse más y esta ocasión no estaba solo, estaba hundiendo a dos personas más… cansado tanto física como emocionalmente llego a su casa y su hermano al verlo estaba dispuesto a comenzar una riña, lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue simplemente un empujón perfectamente agresivo contra la pared seguido del portazo en cuanto su hermano cerro su cuarto.

--------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado cerca de 1 semana desde que se "despidió" de Sora y T.K. aún le marcaba para saber cómo estaba, teniendo siempre consiente que... sería su amiga, nunca encontró un reproche ni una excusa para no contestar sus llamadas o mensajes, Matt por una vez después de mucho desorden en su vida tuvo una prioridad; su instinto de protector con su hermano lo obligo pensar en su bienestar; quiso investigar pero no encontró respuesta.

En una tienda de café al medio día el mayor de los rubios iba saliendo cuando observo a la chica pelirroja, apuro su paso y le invito un café sin no advertirle antes que solo sería por amistad y no intentaría nada, a lo que ella después de pensarlo mucho acepto, necesitaba intentar despejar su mente.

-¿Y dime cómo has estado? –se sentía mal, el semblante de la chica era más decaído de lo que él pudiera soportar-

-Sora jugaba con la cuchara en el café- No muy bien –reconoció-

-¿Por qué…? –pero antes de terminar su pregunta, pudo ver pasar delante de la tienda a su hermano acompañado de Kary ella se veía muy feliz tomada del brazo de su réplica menor, él solo caminaba sin prestar atención a su plática- Este... Me decías –intento retomar la plática- bueno si quieres, ¿me puedes decir qué te sucede?

-No sé si sea lo más adecuado. –suspiro, aún viendo el contenido de su taza-

-¿Se trata de mi hermano verdad? -la chica lo miro por unos segundos- no te preocupes, ya sé que mi hermano es...

-¿Sabes lo que se siente, que la persona que quieres...? no sé cómo decirlo, alguien a quien le tengas mucho cariño de repente...

-Solo dime que sucede, no te preocupes yo te escuchare. –tomo su mano para darle un leve apretón y la retiro en seguida-

-Ya estabas enterado de lo de tu hermano y... bueno, resulta que tenía razón acerca de que T.K. seguía sintiendo algo por Kary y ahora pues ya están juntos.

-¿Y te dolió que la siguiera queriendo? –pregunto aunque más que pregunta, sonó como resolución-

-No... Me dolió como tuvieron que ser las cosas, él estuvo con ella y le agradezco que no me lo escondiera, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser así?

-A Matt casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, pero se compuso y antes de poder decir alguna idea pudo ver que Sora lo quería- ¿_lo amas_?

-¿Amar? Hace mucho tiempo que no amo a una persona, pero tu hermano hizo que lo quisiera pero aún así no le amaba, aún no.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes y Matt después de todo pudo entender cuál había sido su error, Sora no había podido verlo más allá de un amigo tal vez un gusto, una atracción por que le falto lo que su hermano le ofreció de inmediato, ya que maduro más de lo que él a su edad; salieron del café y se despidieron Matt suspiro y miro el cielo.

----------------------------------------

-Yamato iba inmerso en sus _pensamientos_- Vaya nunca creí que mi hermano me diera una lección, el fue completamente sincero con ella, respeto sus sentimientos e ideas, no pensó que lo escogería simplemente por su exterior, sino también "invirtió" mucho en su persona su esencia y claro en eso mi hermano me lleva la delantera, siempre la tenía fácil por el grupo y los medios _"todas"_ venían a mí, así que ¿por qué me preocuparía de lo que pensarán? "no habría nadie mejor que yo"... -llego caminando a casa de Tai-

-Pensé que... –un moreno detuvo el hilo de su propia conversación al ver la persona que estaba delante de él- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo, bueno a que me escuches porque estoy seguro que ni por error quieres verme. –y como esperaba Taichi no respondió-

-Sería mejor si paso, pero... si no quieres desde afuera te lo digo o grito en caso de que me cierres la puerta -Tai lo dejo pasar y se sentaron en la sala a conversar-

-¿Y bien?

-Te vengo a pedir una disculpa –la cara del moreno era de desconcierto puro- sé que es muy tarde pero te pido que me **disculpes**, no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en la decisión que tomo Sora.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo entiendes? –casi gruño-

-Sí... sé que es muy tarde y el daño que les hice fue muy grave... aunque no irreparable -Tai lo miro asombrado- hace unos momentos vi a Sora... y antes que te sobresaltes quiero decirte que ella aún no ama de nuevo me lo confeso tiene tristeza en sus ojos menos de la que le ocasione... pero si estoy seguro de algo es que **tú** puedes hacer que ella vuelva a sonreír, no es consejo pero si te lo _**digo tienes que amarla mucho se lo merece y más ahora.**_

-Vaya nunca pensé que maduraras tanto en todo este tiempo... sí que me sorprendes.

-De algo tenía que servirme haber sido el portador de la amistad aunque lo haya ignorado un tiempo, me disculpas... **¿Amigo?** Claro si me permites el honor de volver a llamarte así -le extendió su mano-

-¿Amigo? pues... –hizo el gesto de pensarlo un poco y le da un golpe en la cara, ocasionado que el rubio se cayera, Matt solo se tapa la parte afectada con la mano un instante en lo que se incorporaba- **ahora si **_**amigo**_**, ¡ven acá y dame un abrazo!** -lo abraza- lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo. –se disculpo el moreno por el golpe-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo -se sonríen y en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a la pareja compuesta por sus pequeños hermanos y se quedan mirando la escena-

-¿No quieres pasar? –ofreció la castaña-

-No gracias -poniendo buena cara por si Tai lo observaba- nos vemos -le da un beso muy corto en los labios-

-¡Te quiero! -T.K. observo a su hermano en la casa de los Yagami y se fue muy rápido-

-Yo también -decía no muy convencido- perdón pero se me hace muy difícil mentirte. –y antes de seguir padeciendo se retiro de aquella casa-

-Kary observo a los 2 con asombro intentando ignorar el último comentario de su novio- ¿Y bien? ¿vino a pelear?

-Nada de eso, pero mejor que te explique tu hermano tengo que irme adiós. –se despidió el mayor de los rubios-

-la mente de Kary solo se concentraba en una pregunta '¿le dirá algo a su hermano?'- ¿A qué vino?

-Cálmate Kary, después de todo es tu cuñado y para tu información vino a ser las paces, es más me comento que _Sora_ -estas palabras asustaron por un momento a la menor de los Yagami- está muy triste y... pues me dijo que _yo_ era el _único_ que podía devolverle la sonrisa que tanto nos gustaba, pero... entendió que había hecho mal.

-Ojala lo hubiera entendido antes así no _**nos**_ hubiera hecho pasar por tantas cosas...

-**¿NOS? **¿A qué te refieres?

-la castaña no media sus palabras- Pues por ella casi pierdo a T.K.

-¿Cómo?

-por fin se dio cuenta de su error- _¡A Demonios!_ -trato de huir a su cuarto-

-Kary explícamelo... –el no era estúpido pero quería que su hermana digiera las cosas-

-Es que pues T.K. hablaba mucho con ella y no me hacía caso... -mintió-

-No le eches la culpa a ella él se alejo de ti por Davis; pero de que te quejas ya son novios y te quiere ¿o no? –aguijoneo el mayor-

-Pues... sí -en sus _pensamientos_- supongo, ojala me quiera de verdad; que me este dando una oportunidad.

-----------------------------------------

Matt había salido corriendo a alcanzar a su hermano...

-Que me dejes en paz ¿no entiendes? –dijo en cuanto sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro-

-Espera... quiero hablar contigo, como hermano, sé que no me he portado muy bien últimamente -T.K. lo miro incrédulo, ¿se trataría de alguna treta?- mira te diré lo mismo que a Tai, bueno... no lo mismo, solo escucha -lo abrazo y comenzaron a caminar-

-Vi a Sora -T.K. ya casi se iba- espera... me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes. –continuo el mayor de los rubios-

-¿Y lo utilizaras a tu favor? –discrepo molesto-

-Para nada, deja tus paranoias y escucha, comprendí que no puedo ni podre competir, de hecho no le ofrecería ni la cuarta parte de lo que tú le diste y mucho menos me comparo con Tai, después de todo se conocen desde siempre.

T.K. estaba escuchando con atención a su hermano de nuevo tenía hermano y no un extraño en casa, pero al escuchar el nombre de Tai, se petrifico y comenzaron sus preguntas.

-¿Tai? ¿Entonces la persona que ella había elegido hace tiempo fue a Tai y no a ti?

-Efectivamente, Taichi era a quien ella amaba, algo nada extraño para todos pues siempre han estado juntos, me sorprende que seas tan lento hermano, pero bueno… el amor que existe entre ellos es muy grande, él la sigue amando y ella... –hizo una pausa- de ella no sé, pero a lo mejor ahora pudieran tener algo.

T.K. sentía rabia por la estupidez cometida, por eso perdió a Sora y celos al saber que era Tai a quien ella amaba, todo lo había echado a perder por esa noche.

* * *

**Holla regrese, al fin, jejejeje bien aún estoy un poco traumada y nerviosa por el recibimiento del lemmon, pero bueno, como pueden ver esto esta dando un giro... así que esperemos lo tomen en cuenta, a ver que les parece, nada en esta vida es fácil y menos sale como uno lo espera...  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron su opinion de lemmon fue muy importante, de verdad, gracias.**

**Sora Takenouchii: Bien aquí tienes, un poco lento de ritmo a comparación de los otros, pero calma no puedo mantenerte drogada me demandarian xDDD**

**Umi-liz5: Aquí tienes y tranquila, no todo es malo, Yamato reacciono xDD si no podía dejar mal al rubio mayor... -tal vez xD - bien Sora realmente no tomo una desición más bien respeto la de T.K., pero hay que ver que sucede.**

**  
dark-fallen-angel91: Aquí esta la continuación, respiremos y veamos que sucede porque no puede haber realmente calma tan rápido o ¿sí?... Gracias a ti de la idea del lemmon.**

**  
Painalli Tlahuilli: Jejejeje Reika te tendra en suspenso, por lo menos hasta el siguiente creo yo... Y no, la castaña no sabía que estaba drogado, si presentia que no estaba muy seguro de eso... más bien que buscaba a otra persona en realidad, pero si estuvieron consientes de lo que hicieron y ella lo acepto así. Jajajaja me alegro que disfrutaras el capitulo largo; cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.**

**  
maty: Jejejeje no te preocupes se respeta el criterio de cada quien, un gusto contar con tu apoyo lo sabes.**

**  
Por cierto a todas las chicas que con todo y lo pueden linchar pero prefieren reconocer los valores que tiene el rubio menos de los Ishida-Takahashi, reconoce sus fallas pero agradece el apoyo...**

**  
T.K. les manda un gran abrazo y un beso de lo más respetuoso, nos vemos.**

Lady-Hinata-Hyuga: Claro que entendí, pero por favor hablamos de Takeru es un amor, jejejeje aunque eso le trae problemas... veamos como se acomoda ahora la situación.

Lord Pata: Exacto, concuerdo con tus palabras -bueno no todas las conjeturas o pruebas de paternidad aún no estan listas por lo menos del TAKARI, jajajaja- bien espero ver como tomas lo que hay en este capitulo, cuidate

por cierto disculpen el desorden de los agradecimientos mi ordenador anda loco


	22. CLOHCD

**Cap. 22 CORAZONES QUE VUELVEN A LATIR, UN ORGULLO HERIDO Y UN CORAZÓN DESTROZADO.**

Una visita llego a casa de Yagami más por la fuerza, pero no tenía elección...

-Oye... yo te conozco acaso ¿no sales con Davis? –el mayor de los Yagami razono en cuanto la vio-

-No, me equivoque bastante en lo que hice. –concedió- ¿Se encuentra Hikari?

-Pues creo que te fue mejor a ti, pero... de algo sirvió para que las 2 se dieran cuenta –escucho pasos detrás suyo, por lo que no pudo seguir hablando-

-Reika que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame por favor... -se van al cuarto de la menor, donde le explica lo sucedido; por lo que la reacción de la morena no se hace esperar-

-Y a pesar de que sabías como se encontraba él… Que ninguno estaba 'bien' dejaste que tus hormonas y 'la última oportunidad' decidieran por ti ¿no le has dicho nada al pobre?

-Entiéndeme no tengo la culpa, lo dejaron ahí y ustedes no aparecieron –Reika no dijo nada- Ponte en mi lugar, tengo miedo que me deje.

-No tengo nada contra ti, en serio; ¿pero por qué no trataste de hablar con él? si en verdad lo quieres como dices, además **yo no** lo **viole**, te quiero ayudar por eso te digo que hables con él, no sabes que él tenía _**novia**_, pensé que era una chica que le gustaba únicamente no que había una relación ya. –pidió-

-**¡Su novia ahora soy yo! **–grito fuera de sí la rubí-

-Sí pero a causa de la culpa que sigue creciendo y no has tenido la decencia sentarte con él para aclarar todo al respecto, todo lo que te importo fue que estuviera contigo. –discrepo-

-¿Y ti qué? Lo mismo hiciste con Davis. –adjudicó mordaz-

-No tiene comparación, yo sabía que él estaba obsesionado contigo y los dos nos queríamos divertir, no hacíamos daño, pues oficialmente no eran novios, es más salías con ambos, no me puedes reclamar porque Motomiya decidiera hacer lo mismo, y **yo no** me acosté con él, yo sabía a qué me arriesgaba sabia _**todo**_. No iba a ser tan idiota como para volverme una marca más en su lista.

-Aceptaste todo en un principio porque querías quedarte con él. –rezongo la castaña-

-Eso piensas eso fue todo tu enojo; pues estas muy mal, ¿en serio te interesa alguien como Davis que tiene muy poca voluntad y sus sentimientos son débiles? Que en cuanto una chica le sonríe se olvida de que 'profeso amor' hace unos 5 minutos; solo me entretuve como él lo hizo conmigo, a mi me interesa alguien mejor –ante la sonrisa cínica de Kary, la morena se irguió para hacerle ver su error- para tu información tengo **novio** después una semana de conocerle, de tratarnos como amigos y como no quiero que haya malentendidos le he contado todo, _¡sí todo!_ -la burla en el rostro de Kary se borro para mantener una expresión de dolor- ¿Y sabes qué? No le importa él me valora y agradece mi sinceridad como yo la de él y por eso sé que lo que duremos será lo mejor que pueda tener... y tú por puro egoísmo o miedo a no ser correspondida en tu noviazgo lo haces una ficción, una tortura porque no eres completamente feliz al estar pendiente de que nadie se acerque a lo que consideras como 'tuyo.'

-... Pero... ¿eso quiere decir qué tú…? –el dolor de no tener la misma suerte que la morena delante suyo le dolía era evidente-

-No, no te preocupes yo no soy quien pueda obligarte o no a hacer lo correcto, después de todo, ya me siento bastante _responsable_ por venir a verte y no haberle avisado a mi amigo, porque creí que de verdad lo querías y no merecías estar con alguien como Davis, pero... no sabía que T.K. tenía una novia que adoraba y mucho menos que a pesar de todo se hiciera aún lado, solo piensa muy bien, porque si sigues forzándolo solo le causaras dolor y eso solo significa que _**no lo quieres**_. Recuerda '_no sabes si estas sola._' No deberías seguir postergando.

Seguido de esto sale de la habitación y sin siquiera esperar la reacción de la castaña abandono el departamento, Tai había estado escuchando aunque no por espiar sino por tantos gritos de las jóvenes...

-Kary...

-----------------------------------------

Los rubios dirigieron sus pasos a su casa había mucho que aclarar y a Matt a pesar de dolerle el que no fuera correspondido por la chica que anhelaba, le dolía aún más la desesperación que tenía su hermano por no estar al lado de la misma mencionada...

-Ven vamos al estudio, ahí hablaremos mejor. –aconsejo Matt-

-En el estudio y ¿por qué ahí? –pregunto el menor-

-Es... es una intuición, ven -entraron en el estudio, el mayor de los rubios tomo enseguida su bajo y se sentó, el menor no entendía nada, solo se sentó en el piso esperando escuchar la voz de Matt-

-¿A qué venimos aquí? –pregunto Takeru al ver que su hermano no pensaba iniciar la conversación-

-Aquí estaremos más cómodos, después de todo aquí los 2 venimos a encerrar para sacar nuestras emociones; las que **ella** despertó en nuestro interior. Explícame una cosa, ¿tienes idea alguna de cómo fue que paraste con Kary?

-No lo recuerdo –Yamato le dirigió una mirada fulminante- en serio, bueno me quede... -comienza a platicar- y después de eso salí a hablar con Sora.

-Muy bien, raro... pero al final de cuentas el alcohol y las hormonas no son una combinación nada segura y dime ¿cómo quedaste con Kary?

_  
-Flash Back-_

-¿Y ya hablaste con Sora? –pregunto nerviosa-

-Sí -de manera apagada- pero dime cómo supiste que de quien estoy enamorado es Sora. –cuestiono extrañado-

-Me duele que digas eso. –el nerviosismo paso al olvido para aprovechar el estado del rubio, sería suyo y eso era algo que no quería dejar pasar-

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué mienta? No puedo. –incomodo y exasperado el celeste se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo-

-Eres muy malo conmigo, cuando estuvimos juntos no te importo tanto, además no ves... –pero fue interrumpida-

-No empieces o me voy, respóndeme. –pidió amablemente-

-Te vi en la plaza y pues ella me pareció conocida; comencé a investigar lo supe por el regalo que le hiciste.

-Y aún así... -bajo su mirada- una cosa si te digo, no pienso asumir la responsabilidad de todo, después de todo tú ya sabías que estaba con Sora y tampoco te detuviste. –le advirtió sabiendo que podría caer en un chantaje emocional-

-asintió y guardo silencio-... ¿Y ahora?

-No me queda más que estar contigo, no quiero ocasionarle un disgusto a Tai. –susurró- en lo que sabemos si no hay consecuencias.

-¿A lo haces por mi hermano, no por mi? –chilló indignada-

-Cálmate, te estoy ayudando en todo este cambio poniendo de mi parte para que no sintamos agobiante; quedaste en ayudar también y si quieres, sino vamos de una vez y le decimos a Tai aunque me mate, tanto por lo que paso como por que quiero a Sora.

-¿Serías capaz?

-Claro –respondió quitándole importancia, dejando ver que ya nada podía perder- de todos modos enfrento mi problema, pero como eres su hermana menor...

-Muy bien, entendí, -desistió de presionar más ese día pues podría írsele de las manos lo que tenían ganado- lo dejamos así, ahora **yo soy tu novia**, pero necesito que mes prometas algo –él cuestiono con la mirada- que intentaras darme una oportunidad, para que veas que si te quiero.

Si bien había decidido enfrentar las consecuencias de cómo sucedió la castaña no iba a desperdiciar este momento, ambos ya no tenían nada que perder; la dignidad, la esperanza su palabra y el equilibrio del que gozaban en sus vidas fue roto para unirse de una forma poco ortodoxa en ese 'nuevo comienzo.'

_  
-Fin Flash Back-_

------------------------------------

Al cabo de esta situación se habían separado mucho entre sí... había pasado ya casi 2 meses... Mimi corría de un lado para el otro para hacerse un poco de espacio y poder estar con Jou porque como ya que era momento de presentar los exámenes que aplazo... ella quería demostrarle que también haría "sacrificios" por la relación y estaba con él todo el tiempo que podía para ayudarlo a estudiar... Ken y Miyako estaban más unidos, después del susto por el que pasaron la prueba salió negativa pero entendieron que tendrían que trabajar más en su comunicación; Koushiro había estado fuera ya que por su trabajo lo llevaron a un seminario, Sora no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero había alguien que se encargaba de sacarle una sonrisa... Tai.

Sora tanto como Matt habían sido los encargados de comentarle a Tai que T.K. la quería, pero no del todo -según Sora- ya que "amaba" a Kary, aún así Tai consiguió que lo acompañara a todos lados y darle confianza, sentía que aún podía haber algo entre ellos.

------------------------------

Ese día la peliroja como cada tarde se sentó en el lago hasta que se ocultara el sol, para mirar el ocaso y contemplar cada rayo que se desvanecía iluminando el cielo, pero hubo algo que la saco de sus pensamientos...

-Dis...Disculpa... ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-esa voz, sólo esa voz podría hacer estallar su sistema nervioso, haciendo que cada una de sus acciones no tomara importancia, volteo inmediatamente- ¿Tai?

-¡Por favor! -se apresura y toma su mano, por alguna razón creía que la había asustado- No te vayas; quisiera hablar contigo un momento o por lo menos mantener este instante a tu lado, no huyas. –pidió-

Sora guardo silencio y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada la escondía viendo el piso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tai decide romper el silencio...

-Sora hace 2 días que estuvimos en este mismo lugar, 2 días en los que no he podido y he querido hablar contigo, pero siempre me detenía... tenía mucho pavor de tu reacción, pues solo de recordar aquel día, tu mirada llena de lágrimas... Por favor créeme, que no era mi intención importunarte solo que a pesar de todo este tiempo no he dejado de quererte y no aguante las ganas de decirte que **¡Te amo!** que no lo he dejado de hacer desde _**aquel momento en que te vi y simplemente no he podido dejar de amarte**_ –hizo una leve pausa- sabes a la perfección que eres muy... importante para mí y por eso te dije mis sentimientos te pedí que fueras mi novia, me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte **feliz**, aunque parece que solo logre angustiarte, si alguna vez vuelvo hacerte pasar por ese sentir **¡Me mato!**

Sora al escuchar sus últimas palabras, no lo pudo evitar, levanto la mirada llena de las lágrimas que quería contener, para encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que la miraban con compresión y algo de dolor, por la opresión de sus sentimientos, que no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Tai sintió un nudo que no conseguía aguantar, estrujó su puño y en el momento que iba a levantarse, sintió que "algo" lo detenía de su chamarra, volteo y miro que eran las manos de Sora sujetándose a su espalda, sin poder decir ni una palabra, y así se quedaron en silencio.

Al fin pudo decir entre sollozos lo que realmente sucedía dentro de sí.

-No te vayas –lloriqueo, rodeo con sus manos la espalda del moreno hasta que toco su pecho- no me has hecho daño y no quise darte esa impresión... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere a que te declararas? Quise decírtelo antes, pero... tampoco tuve las fuerzas suficiente para hacerlo -le susurro- **¡Te amo! nunca deje de hacerlo.** Aunque este herida si me aceptas daré lo mejor de mí para que funcione.

El moreno se volteo incrédulo de las palabras buscando con desesperación la mirada de la mujer que amaba sabía que era verdad lo que escucho pero quería que sus ojos, su mirada se lo confirmaran de nuevo.

Sora no resistió y sintió como sus labios se juntaron por fin con los de él, mientras comenzaba a aparecer la primera estrella en el firmamento.

-Te prometo que _**nunca dejare de amarte**_.

Ante la mirada absorta de Ken y Miyako que iban pasando por aquel lugar, se acercaron pues la curiosidad les había ganado.

-¿Qué hacen? –la voz seria de Ken los sobresalto un poco-

-Déjalos ¿no ves que estamos interrumpiendo? –le recrimino la violeta-

-Cómo si fuera el único que quiso venir. –fue turno de burlarse de su novia-

A Miyako se le tiñeron de un tono rosado las mejillas.

-Si que nos han dado un susto. –al fin dijo el moreno-

-No cambias Miyako eres muy curiosa. –brome la oji-marrón con ella-

-Y tal parece que ya se le contagio un poco a su novio.

Ken estaba rojo ante el comentario.

-Eso quiere decir que si se van a dar una oportunidad, este yo digo pues con lo que vimos. –la emoción de Miyako era evidente-

-Sí, hasta que se me hizo, al fin somos novios. –el líder de aquel grupo no podía disimular su felicidad-

-Me alegro... –la pareja más joven los felicito-

Se quedaron unos momentos hablando y cada pareja siguió su camino, fueron a su casa; cada hora que pasaban no la sentían querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, escuchando sus alegrías y temores, cuando se enamoraron cada uno dijo su versión, que habían sentido la primera vez que se besaron, abrieron su corazón junto con sus heridas para sanarlas una a una y empezar completamente "sanos", con una relación tan sólida igual o más de la que tenían de amigos, ahora eran más que eso, cómplices, novios, amigos, el mundo entero de cada uno era el otro.

El sueño se apodero de ellos, y así mismo vino la mañana despertándolos incómodos en el piso de la sala; pero vieron que no era un ilusión, ni el sueño de la noche pasada, Sora lo saludo y fue a tomar una ducha, mientras él cocinaba.

-Es momento de apreciar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, solo tú -tomando el prendedor en sus manos- me has devuelto la luz a mi existencia, aún me queda _esperanza_.

-Ya está listo el desayuno. –anuncio el moreno-

Desayunaron y después de eso Tai salió del departamento para irse a dar una ducha y regresar con su novia.

----------------------------------

En casa de los Yagami unas horas más tarde.

-Sí, si ya casi salgo para haya, ¿estás segura? Está bien entonces te veo ahí, nos vemos ¡Te amo! –el moreno que se encontraba en la sala teniendo una conversación por teléfono-

-¿Con quién hablabas hermano? –la castaña hablo, reflejando en su voz lo cansada que aún estaba después de dormir-

-Con Sora. –respondió radiante-

El quejido que trato de ahogar su hermana menor no paso desapercibido.

-Aunque te moleste porque T.K. sintiera algo por ella… -comenzó él-

A lo que la castaña solo pudo abrir enormemente sus ojos.

-Y de una vez te lo advierto Hikari, no voy a permitir que le hagas ningún gesto de desagrado o desplante, ni un comentario inoportuno, ya que ella siempre ha sido tu amiga. –le recordó-

-Lo era hasta antes de que se "metiera" en la vida de T.K.

-**Nada** ella siempre lo fue, no tuvo la culpa de que T.K. se fijara en ella.

-Pero... –razono en lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo sabía tanto su hermano?- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Matt y Sora me lo dijeron. –resumió tranquilo, observando detenidamente a su hermana menor-

-Y porque nunca me lo dijo a mí. –se quejo-

-Tal vez nunca le diste la oportunidad con eso de que estabas obsesionada con que él se hiciera tu novio y ya lo conseguiste –eso fue como un golpe bajo para el ánimo cada vez más voluble de la rubí- y sobre todo **la respetas porque es mi **_**novia**_** ¿quedo claro? **–le sentenció de forma cordial pero dejando claro que hablaba muy en serio-

-¿En serio? –aquellas orbes rubí resplandecieron con un brillo singular -ácido-

-No, no para nada, como crees yo no hare nada te lo juro –aquel tono le pareció insultante incluso a ella, pero de verdad no tenía intención de pelear con su hermano- al contrario que _bueno que me aclaraste todo_ ahora seré muy buena con mi cuñada.

Tai salió de la casa y se dirigió con Sora pasado un rato ambos ya se encontraban en la plaza. Aunque no eran los únicos.

--------------------------------------------

-Hola cariño –la voz increíblemente alegre y dulce de Kary sorprendió al rubio-

-¿Y ahora, a qué se debe este buen humor? Siempre vienes algo cansada o irritable; de hecho los 2 nos hemos desgastado poco a poco, he intentado quererte o sentir algo por ti, pero... –hizo una pausa mientras la castaña prefería ignorar el comentario- Si estas de buen humor, ¿hoy si podremos ir al doctor para hacerte los análisis de una vez? A menos que me digas que ya te llego tu periodo para evitarnos una vuelta sin sentido.

-No, no T.K. no quiero escuchar eso hoy, estoy de buen humor por mi hermano, está feliz ¿sabes hace cuánto no lo veía sonreír tanto? y claro yo estoy contenta por él, por fin _se hizo novio de_ Sora. –si bien su intención no era herirlo o no tanto, creía que si se enteraba d una vez podría olvidarla y empezar a pensar en ellos-

-T.K. sintió una punzada en su corazón- ¿Qué? –esperaba que fuera una broma sádica-

-Así cómo lo escuchaste, me alegro tanto por él. –eso era verdad-

T.K. soltó una lágrima y comenzaba a marcharse, Kary lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo molesta, pues las acciones no le pasaron inadvertidas.

-¿En serio te duele tanto qué mi hermano este con ella en vez de ti? –chilló, debía aceptar que últimamente sus cambios de humor eran muy drásticos-

-**Claro**, me duele porque sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ella, me agrada que sea feliz tanto Tai como ella, pero a pesar de todo _siento_ _**celos**_ porque vendería mi alma con tal de ocupar el lugar de tu hermano al lado de ella, **¡porque sabes que la amo!** –estalló al fin el celeste, Kary sentía mucha rabia y celos al escuchar lo último pero no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada, seguido lo beso-

Ante la mirada incrédula de un joven de cabello purpura ya que estaba ahí cerca había seguido a Reika que ya no le contestaba las llamadas cuando le dijo que tenía novio; él no permitiría que se le escapara, consideraba que la morena tenía que estar entre sus brazos al igual que la castaña… pero se encontró con que Kary besaba a T.K.

-Primero Reika y ahora Kary parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para estar con idiotas, Kary con Takeru y Reika con el amigo del imbécil –su voz denotaba cuan indignado se sentía-

* * *

**Holla bienvenidos de nuevo a este rincón de mi retorcida imaginación, jajaajaja bien ya empezamos con los cambios, espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que se toman para dejar un comentario. El juego de palabras continua ahora ella evoca a la 'esperanza' pidiendo la oportunidad de tener felicidad como por el hech ode que aún quiere a Takeru, aunque sea muy distinto a lo que siente con el moreno; pero igual como dije el amor no se puede medir... nos estamos leyendo.**

**Lord Pata: Jejejeje me encanta como se va cambiando la opinión de Kary en esta historia nunca saben como va a reaccionar aquella pequeña y eso es genial, sobre si T.K. no es despistado pues concuerdo contigo pero tengamos en cuenta que la negación es un factor increible para que la esperanza no muera.**

**Mafalda Ollivander: Bien ya pensaste que quieres más ¿Taiora o Sokeru? mmm te entiendo es dificil la desición, creeme o no yo todavía me lo debato, a pesar de que en mi mente ya esta formada la historia casi por completo.**

**maty: Gracias por el apoyo de verdad, ahora... ¿qué tal esta tu salud? digo no creo que sea para colapsarse este capitulo pero algo a de provocar, cuidate un beso y un abrazo.**

**Sora Takenouchii: Bien no podía maltratar a tu rubio en esta historia, jajajaja Manten la compostura y no te dorgues tanto jajaja, bien pedías Taiora ahi tienes disfrutalo.**

**Lady-Hinata-Hyuga: Bien cuando lo leas espero lo disfrutes y claro bienvenida tu parte de odio hacia la castaña jejejeje.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Jajajajaja solo espero que no te vuelvas dependiente de los sedantes, a proposito recuerda la esperanza es lo último que muere así que aún no se si se vaya el sokeru, después de todo esta historia es complicada.**

**Umi-lizs5: T.K. te agradece su preocupación por su sufrimiento, jejeje mientras sigue pensando que quieres, Taiora o Sokeru. **

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Hikari embarazada ¿qué es lo que crees? No te preocupes por el comentario, conque disfrutes la historia me alegra, un beso.**

**taty2112: Jejejejeje que bueno que ya estes de vuelta, de verdad; por cierto te debo de dar puntos extras por fijarte en el juego de palabras, si CIELO lo refería por Sora, aunque es una respuesta ambigua, porque aunque lo dijera por la peliroja no quiere decir que también fuera una palabra cariñosa para la castaña, pues sabía con quien estaba y lo que hacia, aunque una parte de él deseara compartir el lecho con otra persona esa noche.**


	23. Cada Quien

**Cap. 23 CADA QUIEN DEBE ENTENDER CUAL ES SU LUGAR  
**

El joven que alguna vez le tocara también ser líder, como toda su vida no mostro rasgo alguno de buen juicio, bajo las escaleras eléctricas deslizándose por la banda acercándose a la parejita, jalando a Kary para ponerla detrás de él e iniciar una riña con T.K.

-Te lo advertí, no te quería ver cerca de ella, entiéndelo es mi _**novia**_.

-¿Qué soy tu qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –chilló desde atrás-

-Contigo no estoy hablando –ignoro a la Yagami- y de una vez aléjate de ella –mirando a T.K.-

-A mi no me hables así -recibe un ligero empujón de Davis-

-Un momento no tienes porque hablarle así –por lo que a Kary se le iluminaron los ojos- En primera ella no opina lo mismo acerca de que sea tu novia y eso a mí no me importa, pero debes de aclarar las cosas con ella, segundo ella me beso y yo puedo alejarme pero de que ella se mantenga lejos de mi es distinto -mientras le sonreía en forma burlona a Davis-

Davis no aguantaba que dijeran que estaba mal, golpeo a T.K. haciéndolo caer Kary quiso ir con él para ayudarlo, pero Davis no la dejo apresando su muñeca con su mano, en cambio sus  
amigos se acercaron corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto un chico con cabellos azules-

-Sí gracias, estoy bien no te preocupes. –se incorporo y le resto importancia al asunto, pero la voz de una chica se hizo escuchar-

-¿Quién te hizo eso? -voltea y mira al joven Motomiya- pero claro tenía que ser este ¡_animal_! -mientras le hacia un ademan con el dedo medio de la mano, nada decente-

-Davis sintió que la sangre le hervía al darse cuenta que Reika estaba de la mano con Kenta- ¿Y tú eres más lista que yo saliendo con esté...?

-Este es mi **novio**, ¿entendido? Así que lo respetas –si bien la complexión delgada y su piel clara en contraste con su larga cabellera negra, daba como impresión de que era una persona pacifica, ella era muy capaz de romperle los huesos y de sobra lo sabía el chico, solo hacía falta que el de cabello purpura recordara la sarta de golpes que recibió al tocarla sin su consentimiento-

-Y tu... "novio" ¿sabes que salías conmigo? –era algo muy vano y demasiado débil pero tenía que intentar alejara 'su otra conquista' de aquel chico-

-Por supuesto y al contrario tuyo la respeto y confío en ella porque desde que empezamos nos hemos hablado con sinceridad y no me importa es más es _**no **__te debe de__** importar si somos novios o no, porque no eres nada de ella ni nadie para cuestionar nuestras decisiones**_.

-¿Qué has dicho? Pedazo de imbécil... Ahorita veras quién soy. –dio unos paso al frente-

-No te tengo miedo. –Kenta no era de las personas que se dejaran intimidar-

-¡YA! –el rubio se pone delante de Kenta y golpea a Davis- **cálmate pendejo a mis amigos ni los tocas.**

-T.K. ... –la castaña intenta mantener contacto con 'su novio' y lo agarra del brazo-

-**Tú**... -se suelta de Kary de un tirón- _**ya me tienes harto**_, HAZNOS un favor –trata de respirar adecuadamente- primero arregla tus cosas con Davis y hasta aquí lo dejamos ya me canse, terminamos. Sabes lo que siento y **no es por ti**, me largo de aquí... -sale de la plaza seguido de Reika y Kenta-

-la rubí comenzó a temblar de la ira contenida, después de reaccionar de su aturdimiento se giro para encontrar a un Davis un poco descolocado por el golpe- Eres un **IMBECIL TE ODIO** -le da una bofetada- entiéndelo _**no te quiero**_, no quiero saber nada de ti, eres un farsante me lastimaste y mucho, fui una idiota al pensar que... –grito de desesperación- déjame en paz entendiste, lárgate con alguien que te crea porque ni ella –señalo hacia la salida- ni yo volvemos a lo mismo. –se iba a retirar pero una mano en su hombro la giro-

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada yo te vi y no me puedes negar **nada** al respecto –antes de que la interrumpiera- ¿por qué no te vas con Hana? –la cara de Davis era todo un poema- sí la de la clase 8 tal vez ella aún tenga la puerta de su casa y hasta sus piernas para recibirte –sus palabras sonaron filosas pero nada le importaba ya, más que alejarse de aquel sugar donde la gente aun observaba el espectáculo-

------------------------------------------------

Afuera de la plaza, del lado contrario al que el rubio salió Kary estaba sentada queriendo saber qué hacer, en su mente todo lo que pensaba le parecía absurdo, pero era demasiado doloroso reconocer los errores, esperaba tener aunque sea algo de esperanza en que los demás estuvieran en un error y ella solo hubiera sido víctima de las circunstancias que termino en medio de todo ese torbellino; en eso se acerco alguien a ella interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-¿Estas bien? –reconocía la voz-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto hosca-

-Vine con tu hermano al cine, solo esperaba porque fue por los boletos pero... dime ¿te sucede algo? –la chica observo con sus ojos marrón a la hermana de su novio-

-Como si importara. –respondió seca-

-Tranquila a lo mejor te puedo ayudar o ¿no confías en mi, por lo de T.K.?

-al escuchar las palabras sobre todo el nombre del rubio, apretó sus manos hasta convertirlos en pequeños puños- Pues sí y de colmo tengo problemas con él. –reconoció-

-Pues explícame y así mínimo te desahogas –la castaña suspiro ¿qué perdía? Dudaba mucho que botara a su hermano para sacar provecho de lo sucedido así que le conto- Bueno, no sé si te interese escuchar pero... es obvio que él se sienta mal si Davis no los deja en paz, puede que piense que podrías dejarlo por él nuevamente –la castaña iba a negar aquello como si fuera una blasfemia, pero al ver la mirada de la peliroja supo que no tenía elementos suficientemente sólidos- lo quiero y por lo que hemos vivido sé que es obvio que tenga inseguridad; pero dale tiempo y ante todo demuéstrale que lo quieres –hizo una pausa- no lo presiones, porque lo único que lograras es que salga huyendo. Y mantente lejos de Davis y veras que así se componen aunque sea su amistad, sonríe y échale ganas; de verdad espero que **todo se componga entre tú y T.K.**

Kary para estas 'alturas' en la plática realmente considero que la chica que tenía a lado suyo no era la que actuó mal, sino ella era la de los problemas.

-------------------------------------

Del otro lado... Tai observo a T.K. se acerco porque no veía a Kary por ningún lado...

-No puedo volver y más ahorita, saben cómo es de explosiva últimamente…Ustedes dos son los únicos que saben que paso esa noche necesito su ayuda para averiguarlo, prométanme que me ayudaran, ¿sí?

Se miran entre sí, Kenta acepto inmediatamente pero Reika al ver el sufrimiento no pudo negarse y acepto ayudarlo.

-¿T.K.? –el moreno lo llamó-

-Que bueno verte me urge hablar contigo, _**¡aunque me mates!**_

**_

* * *

_Holla a todos, jejejeje por fin de regreso, una disculpa enorme por el retraso, y sobre todo por lo corto del capitulo, pero a pesar de que ya lo tenía armado no me convencia como quedaba, les advierto estamos cerca del final... unos cuantos ajustes y creo que ya estaremos ahí. Aprovecho para avisarles, el retraso se debe a que me comenzo a rondar la cabeza una nueva historia tengo pensado hacerla de un capitulo -lo que no quiere decir que sea corto- pero es algo... no sé creo nuevo jejejeje. el aviso va para todos pero en especial para los amanes del Takari porque ya me pedían uno en forma desde hace tiempo. Yo les aviso. Las demás historias que estoy escribiendo aún no estan claras hacia donde las mandare, jajajaja pero bueno eso es algo irrelevante hasta el momento. Sin más muchas gracias por el apoyo las opiniones y ahi vamos.**

**Lord Pata: Bien estoy de acuerdo en que la pequeña Yagami tiene cosas que aclarar pero hay que convencerla primero xD. Otra cosa, T.K. NO ama a Kari, no me odies es mi forma de verlo, así como Kari NO ama al rubio, porque aunque se cometan errores en las relaciones, creo que estos dos si estaban enamorados en algun tiempo creo que lo torcieron todo, estan hundiendose en un circulo destructivo y antes que quieran estar con alguien -kien sea- deben de arreglar los problemas que cada uno tiene, porque eso solo se convertira en miedo a la soledad... Eso no quiere decir que haya sentimientos de por medio, pero amor, amor lo que se dice amor???? No creo que sea, por el momento. xDDDD Ya sabre como acomodo estas personalidades que han sido mis preferidas en esta historia por ser tan maleables. Pero bueno me agrada que defiendastu postura de verdad**

****

maty: Un beso, como se te extrañaba, la situación del triangulo que plantee aquí aún tendremos que esperar un poco más o ¿no? Jejejejeje a Kary le hace falta ¿un exorcismo para que sea de tu agrado? xDDD no, no es cierto, las cosas se complican, te lo apuesto, cuidate y nos andamos leyendo.

Sora Takenouchii: Ahí tienes todo tuyo, empecemos con las conjeturas... ¿sabes que es lo que T.K. quiere averiguar? jajajaja no creo que sea si les grabaron u nvideo porno xDDD pero bueno, ahi esa, las puezas estan más juntas pero el embrollo aún no se resuelve.

  
**Mafalda Ollivander: Una pregunta que siempre he tenido ¿me regalaras una varita magica? jajajaja no ya dejando las bromas de fuera. Las opciones que me diste siguen en la ventanilla de sugerencias y Takeru Dark -sí ese chico rubio medio malo que defiende a su amigos- me llena de besos cuando Taichi no obserba -porque sino lo castra- para sobornarme xDDD. y el siempre lindo de T.K. te manda la misma cantidad de besos a ti por preocuparte por él.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Exacto el bueno Takeru y sus sabias palabas acaso ddijiste ¿infidelidades? O me encnata tu retorcida mente, jajajaja veremos como salimos con esto, de todos modos si n oes en esta historia creeme que se utilizara en alguna proxima -guiño y beso- cuidate-**

****

Umi-lizs5: Felicidades la palabra que escribiste es la correcta, OBSECIÓN. Bien comenemos las apuestas, que quieren señoritas y señoritos xD ¿Taicho o Takeru? Bueno pienselo, de verdad es una desición muy dificil imagina como estoy jajaja. T.K. te manda una caja de chocolates y muchos besos por tu cariño.

Painalli Tlahuilli: Se te extraña como siempre, una disculpa ahora fui yo la que se retraso, jejeje. Bueno como ya leiste arriba pronto subire un Takari, un regalo especial para ti por tu apoyo y para todos aquellos que aman esa pareja, aunque igual creo que es un poco complicado. Las cosas han estado con calma ¿no? Pero algo me dice que ahora la tormenta vendra después de la cama ¿tú ke opinas?

  
**isha: Siempre sera bienvenido el punto de vista de todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia bizarra, pero como e dicho en los anteriores capitulos -creo eran en los primeros- es una historia complicada, diferene no tengo nada en contra de ningun personaje... y se sale de los estandares que todos tenemos o teníamos alguna vez bajo la historia, ahora... que sean de distinta edad no importa sus caracteres son compatibles, aún así como dices se respeta y no quiero que cambies tu forma de ver las cosas, más bien es ara ser flexible con todo lo que uno puede jugar en estos casos y así como un exceso de azucar dio el nacimiento a esto, creo que la inspiración existe, jajajajaja. Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero te agrade aunque se aun poco la historia. cuidate y nos andamos leyendo.**

**  
Lilia. Takarai: Bienvenida, como dije aqui todos son bienvenidos, jejejeje que bueno que te agrade la historia, claro que te entiendo que prefieras a Tai jajajaja amo a ese moreno, me pregunto ¿deberiamos hacer una excursion a TAIlandia para saber si esta llena de Tai's y cada quien tenga el suyo? jajajajaja no ya fuera d elos malos chistes, que realmente no pude evitarlo, todo un honor como a todos aquellos a los que e hecho odiar, aborrecer, o simplemente querer darle un golpe a Hikari en la cabeza para que se le acomoden las ideas, pues eso era parte del reto en cuestión, como dije no tengo nada en contra de ese personaje; solo es una historia complicada en el crecimiento de estos personajes.**

**_  
Gracias a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer mis ocurrencias y todo lo demás._**


	24. Mision

**Cap. 24 ¿MISIÓN?**

-¿En serio? ¿Y sobre qué? –pregunto algo extrañado el moreno al ver la expresión seria del rubio-

Kenta y Reika no disimularon su preocupación, realmente no querían que su amigo arriesgara su _"integridad"_ física sin saber bien a lo que se podría enfrentar… Mejor dicho ignorando por completo el riesgo, algo dentro de ellos pensaba que prefería el dolor físico que el emocional que sentía desde hace tiempo.

-Resulta que Kary y yo... –el rubio comenzaba su relato pero fue interrumpido-

-Tuvieron una discusión, y no acabo nada bien... –prosiguió el joven de cabello azul rogando porque su amigo, casi hermano no riñera las palabras-

-Y dejaron las cosas inconclusas... terminaron en lo que se enfriaban los ánimos, pues _**ninguno**_ estaba pensando claramente. –continuo Reika dirigiéndole una significada mirada a T.K.-

-¿Eso es cierto? –pregunto Taichi, mientras arqueaba una ceja, estaba claro que no creía del todo aquellas palabras-

-No exactamente –hizo una pausa- bueno sí, lo que sucedió es que no andábamos nada bien y luego la presencia de Davis no ayudo mucho... –intento ordenar sus pensamientos-

-¿Davis? ¡Qué raro si él nunca ocasiona problemas! –comento sarcástico- bueno pues en lo que deciden lo que harán, no hay problema, sé que a mi hermana le falta mucho que aprender y hablare con ella no es justo que quiera seguir así sin que haya cerrado el ciclo que dejo con Davis.

T.K. quería contarle lo de la fiesta, aunque no dudaba que Tai ya supiera, siempre creían que por lo despreocupado que era no presara atención a lo sucedido alrededor pero la realidad era que era muy observador e intuitivo, solo que en estos casos por muy hermano de Hikari sabía que a quien le correspondía comenzar aquella platica era no era al moreno sino él.

-¿Podemos hablar luego? –pidió el rubio, encontrando en la mirada de Tai más que las palabras que escucho-

-Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contarme _**lo que sea**_, no tomare partido por mucho que Hikari sea mi hermana –y tras esas palabras giro y se fue del lugar-

En aquel momento Takeru podría haber jurado, que el moreno sabía de qué manera se había dado el comienzo de su 'relación' con su hermana menor y a pesar de eso no le había roto la cara ¿eso era lógico? Claro que no y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor, pero era raro era como si aquel chico que siempre vio como el igual de su hermano, supiera más de lo que creía.

-¡Estas loco! ¿Acaso querías que te matara? –esos gritos trajeron a la realidad a T.K. y se percato que Kenta había estado histérico por un leve periodo, era normal su reacción, nadie en su sano juicio enfrentaría a Taichi Yagami de aquella manera y menos por un motivo así, nadie que no lo conociera o que no hubiera sido testido de sus constantes peleas 'pacificas' con Yamato Ishida.

-Sería bueno -sonrío tristemente al contestar- sé que en estos momentos se dirige a verla.

-¡Por Kami! –su estado depresivo estaba exasperando a la pelinegra, pero no por insensible, sino porque no soportaba ver en tales condiciones a alguien tan bueno- ¿Tranquilízate quieres? Sí no averiguamos lo que sucede no habrá manera de que puedas recuperarla.

-Si es que hay posibilidad –aquellas palabras dichas por su mejor amigo se hizo acreedor a un codazo por parte de Reika - pues es la verdad digo a mi me habían dicho que ellos querían estar juntos hace tiempo y no lo habían logrado por algo. –soltó de lo más tranquilo, si por algo se caracterizaba aquel chico era por su honestidad, aunque algunas veces no era muy oportuna-

-En eso tiene razón, mi hermano me conto su historia... -bajaba la mirada- y es cierto que ella estaba enamorada de él, yo comencé una historia con ella y tenía posibilidad de arrancar ese sentimiento y quedarme en su corazón por siempre, incluso mi hermano reconoció aquello; pero lo arruine... -sonaba cortada su voz-

Kenta no soportaba verlo así y le palmeo la espalda en forma de apoyo, Reika seguía con las dudas de su plática con Kary, si le miente a T.K. que lo conoce de años, porque no lo haría con ella "una perfecta extraña", no entendía cómo es que aquella chica de aspecto tan tierno fuera tan terca como para no ver por su salud por miedo a la realidad y 'perder' a quien ella dice amar, estaba jugando con las emociones de ambos, después de mucho sonó el móvil de T.K.

-contesto sin mirar la pantalla- ¿Sí? –hizo una pausa- a eres tú. No te molestes no estoy de humor, bueno, bueno... ya entendí o.k. voy para allá.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto curiosa Reika-

-Era mi hermano quiere que vaya a la casa porque tiene algo que decirme, creo que se tomo muy en serio lo querer investigar cada uno de los huecos que hubo después de que paso la fiesta

-¿Supongo que ya sabe toda la historia? -T.K. solo asintió y se levanto para ir a su casa-

-Hey espera, ¿por qué nos dejas? –pregunto su amigo-

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a mi casa? –respuesta simple, pero no era la que Kenta consideraba correcta-

-¿Por qué _**nosotros**_ tenemos, qué?

T.K. sonrío al entender lo que quiso decir su amigo y miro a Reika, pensaba salir esa tarde pero ella le contesto.

-Pues vamos que se nos hará tarde... o ¿qué para que crees que son los amigos? –sonrió si esto era importante para su novio lo era también para ella, aquel chico rubio se había ganado su respeto y cariño-

Y así se fueron hacia la casa Ishida-Takahashi, mientras tanto Tai llegaba con su novia y vio muy sorprendido que se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su hermana en señal de consuelo y cautelosamente se acerco a ellas.

---------------------------------------

-¿Ya estas más tranquila? –pregunto la mayor-

-Sí, aunque... no sé si pueda arreglar las cosas, además él...

-Shh... sé lo que me vas a decir, pero en estos casos lo único que podre decirte es que tienes que darle tiempo arreglar las cosas y por tu lado, ser paciente y demostrarle cuanto lo quieres como lo dices; así como yo lo hago con tu hermano.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la castaña.

-Hola hermosas ¿cómo están? –y con ese saludo Tai saco de sus propios pensamientos a la rubí- ¿Kary quieres acompañarnos? -mientras terminaba de darle un beso a su novia-

-No gracias mejor disfruten su tarde –la mirada dulce que le regalo su hermano le dio todo el confort que esperaba se acerco a abrazarlo- nos vemos... y gracias –se retira-

Sora fue testigo de aquella escena, preguntándose realmente todo el significado que hubo en aquel momento tan intimo, pero al final sabía que era cuestión de hermanos y si alguno de ellos desidia contárselo así lo harían. La pareja se fue al cine y mientras en casa de los rubios...

-----------------------------------

-¡Ya llegamos! –anuncio el menor al terminar de pasar sus amigos para tirar las llaves en la mesita que estaba como recibidor-

-¿Llegamos? -_en sus adentros_- donde venga con Kary no podre decirle nada.

Observa como por el pasillo entra su hermano seguido de sus amigos...

-¡Que bueno que vinieron, ahora sí tenemos un _equipo_ que podrá ayudarme en mi _misión_!

-¿Misión? –gritaron todos realmente extrañados-

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto T.K. mientras miraba con recelo a su hermano, realmente comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba realmente en perfectas condiciones las facultades mentales del mayor-

-Pues veras me he quedado muy interesado por la historia que tienes con Hikari así que... –pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la única chica en aquella sala-

-Tenía –a lo que Yamato solo pudo reaccionar parpadeando varias veces demostrando cuan confundido se sentía-

-Sí, ya se termino por el momento. –sentencio Kenta el cual ya volvió de la cocina con una soda en la mano-

-Bueno eso ya es algo y antes de que pasen más "cosas", decidí tomar cartas en el asunto así que a mí ya me pasaron los teléfonos de todas las personas y parientes que vinieron de fuera a la escuela, y como soy el **"irresistible"** **Yamato Ishida**, obvio no habrá problema para averiguar que paso, si alguien no vio algo sospechoso; por su parte se encargaran de averiguar lo mismo pero con los de aquí, lo que sea será esencial para saber que ocurrío…

-¿Pero qué no es obvio? –pregunto T.K. restándole importancia ya que le había contado todo a su hermano, por lo que recibió un golpe en la nuca- ¡Eso duele! ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-_**¿Pero qué no es obvio?**_ –satirizo el mayor provocando la risa de los amigos del menor- deja termino de hablar por favor, los que vinieron de vista pudieron haberse quedado unos días más no sé, **no me importa** –corto al ver que la réplica de su hermano se acercaba- el caso es no dejar ningún hueco, no me refería a si los vieron en la fiesta, aunque podrías preocuparte imagina que los grabaron y los suben a internet –comenzó a divagar- eso sería terrible, yo quiero un porcentaje de las ventas o descargas –por lo que el menor le lanzo un cojín del sillón- ¿Qué?

-**¡Matt!** –grito irritado el menor-

-Entendí –se defendió él- bueno ya ahora termino con lo que trataba de explicar, estamos de acuerdo que hubo mucha gente e igual algunos son cotillas por naturaleza otros simple curiosos, como tus acompañantes –mientras los señalaba- el caso es que alguien pudo poner más atención del debido en ti o en Kary, y la gente enferma ¿no? –aquella pregunta logro que los tres enfocaran sus miradas en él- tal vez alguien pudo verla en alguna clínica, algunos pueden tener familiares trabajando ahí.

-¿Pero no es ilegal espiar los expedientes médicos de los pacientes? –pregunto Kenta-

-Espiar es una palabra muy fea –los tres lo fulminaron con la mirada- además únicamente sabremos si alguien la vio en algún lugar como alguna clínica, después veremos si se hizo algunos exámenes, ya sea que me encargue yo o mejor dicho él –señalo a su hermano, el cual enarco una ceja- ¿Qué? solo eres un** buen**_** novio preocupado **_por la posible_** 'anemia' **_de tu_** chica, mejor dicho "prometida". **_Nadie tiene que saber que es mentira. Además tu estabilidad emocional y tu moral estará mejor si sabes si vas a ser padre o no. –sabía que sus palabras eran fuertes pero eran ciertas y si su hermano no tuvo la templanza para llevar a la castaña desde hace tiempo a hacerse unos análisis tendrían que saber que tanto habría que hacer, si ya tenía los estudios pedir respuestas, sino pedir ayuda a Tai y obtener respuestas, ¿simple no?-

-Tiene razón entonces comencemos a organizarnos.

-Esperen un momento, entiendo que yo deba estar interesado, incluso mi hermano, **con todo y lo irreal del 'plan'** ¿para qué quieren saber todo eso?

-Para que no sigas con Yagami a la fuerza, sin saber a qué atenerte, sino que mejor pienses si quieres intentarlo ya sea por los dos o por la posibilidad de un hijo. Incluso si no quieres estar con ella pero hay un niño de por medio saber que van a hacer.

-Además así sabré si te ayudo o no a reconquistarla. Sea quien sea, el caso es que tú lo escojas.

-Pero ella está con Tai y es feliz. –respondió de todos modos dejando claro cual sería su elección-

-A sí supongo que Tai me hizo caso al consejo –comento como quien habla del clima, los tres lo voltearon a ver y T.K. casi fulmina con la mirada a Matt-

-¿Sí tú le diste ánimos para que estuviera con ella porque quieres ayudarme ahora?

-Veras… -suspira- Cuando me entere que estabas con Kary, Sora fue la que me lo dijo y Tai me lo confirmo pero estoy seguro de que no sabe las circunstancias pues no ha venido a matarte; observe que Sora estaba triste pero no me daría una oportunidad, ni siquiera de acercarme realmente como amigo y él único que podría amarla como ella merece es Tai y le di aliento, por ende se dio con el tiempo este noviazgo.

-Síguele hermanito, no sabes cuánto conforte me das. –respondió el menor-

Hiro y Reika sonreían y extrañamente podían sentir como una gota de sudor descendía por su nuca al mismo tiempo.

-Pero... hasta ese entonces no sabía la parte de tu historia, de hecho creí que habías tenido sexo... bueno que fue por gusto y no pensaba dejarla sufrir por las idioteces de mi hermano -T.K. fulminaba cada vez más a su hermano con la mirada- fue cuando hable contigo que no era así y bueno hace falta ese eslabón en la cadena para terminar la incertidumbre... De todos modos puede que tengas una oportunidad con la mujer de nuestros sueños.

-a T.K. se le ilumino el rostro un poco sonrojado- En serio crees... –pero su cerebro termino por asimilar las palabras un poco aturdido- un momento ¿cómo que de nuestros sueños?

-Sí sabes que la amo, aunque no tenga posibilidad, tal vez más adelante encuentra a alguien como ella.

-Esto sí es extraño, los hermanos enamorados de la misma chica. –comento Reika en un tono jocoso-

-Por eso es bueno saber que soy hijo único y tengo solamente ojos para ti. –le respondió su novio antes de besarla.

-Aunque queda la posibilidad de que ya no haya oportunidad y... -T.K. sucumbido por el comentario solo le faltaba la nube lloviéndole encima con rayos y todo- Pero bueno no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

Hiro y Reika estaban más que animados y dispuestos a ayudar, T.K. dudaba pero no le quedo más remedio, que dejarse llevar, realmente no era nada justo una lucha aunque sea verbal de uno contra tres.

* * *

**Holla bienvenidos nuevamente jejejeje por fin regreso con otra entrega, las disculpas del retraso es que tuve un percanse con mi ordenador T_T me quede sin cable de corriente, fue un suplicio no podía actualizar ni escribir o por lo menos no en forma, pero bueno por fin estoy de regreso y bien aquí vamos de nuevo un capitulo un poco extraño un tema bastante delicado pero con una nota de humor por parte del mayor de los rubios de ojos azules, les advierto tenía pensado acabar esta hirtoria en el capitulo 26 y bueno ya estaba armando como sería el final en mi mente pero... resulta que viene la disyuntiva de una pequeña votación que hare a continuación, que tendra de duración este capitulo y el que sigue, solo 24 y 25.****por favor pongan su voto de en que quieren que termine. O una tercera opción... Ambos -como demonios pasaria eso en un capitulo extra que sería un final alterno, como regalo de mi mentesita retorcida si llego a tener tiempo, claro que ahi depende que lo que la votación diga. Claro eso se vera más a delante por lo mientras escojan una pareja por favor.  
**

**¿TAIORA o SOKERU? Atodos aquellos que me dejan Reviews que de verdad se los agradesco con todo mi corazón,por favor pongan su voto de en que quieren que termine. O una tercera opción... Ambos -como demonios pasaria eso en un capitulo extra que sería un final alterno, como regalo de mi mentesita retorcida si llego a tener tiempo, claro que ahi depende que lo que la votación diga. Claro eso se vera más a delante por lo mientras escojan una pareja por favor.**

****

Lord Pata: Jejejejeje bien Kenta y Reika decidieron salvar la vida de nuestro pequeño rubio, pero Tai es enigmatico, bien ¿qué opinas del rubio mayor y su 'extraordinario' plan?

**  
Lilia. Takarai: Pues bien socia mía -en lo referente a Tai- ves nuestro moreno preferible es un buen amigo, por cierto estaba optando con chantajearte con decirle a tu esposo Hideto Takarai de tu aventura con Taichi para quedarme con el moreno yo sola xD pero mejor no, entiendo el porque amamos al castaño de cabello alborotado. jejejeje saludos y bueno espero tu boto.**

**  
maty: Hola por fin podre saber de ti de nuevo :) bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo no tan corto ni tan largo, pero bastante interesante.**

**Taty2112: Jajajajaja no te preocupes, pero tranquiliza un poco tus nervios, respira no te vayas a quedar calva, no importa cuanto te quejes es genial das tus opiniones y puntos de vista, surgen ideas y todo es genial. Pero difiero de un comentario, claro que hay romance solo hay que saberlo apreciar, sé que a habido drama pero el romance esta explicito y plasmado en toda la historia, no en tono rosa, ni siempre correspondido pero ahi esta. Bueno sigue pensando tu voto y hasmelo saber.**

**Umi-lizs5: Super Sora xDDD es broma, ahora empieza tu suplicio ¿T.K. o Tai? bien pues espero que estes realmente concentrada, aunque creo que el rubio es tu predilecto, jejejeje.  
**

**joagirl: Bien pues que bueno que sigues por estos lugares, espero contar con tu voto, jejeje por otro lado pues sí la historia dio un giro enorme pero aún no termina.**

**dark-falle-angel91: Tienes razón, no se sabe si murio el sokeru o no, todo depende de los votos, jejejeje como puedes darte cuenta Yamato a visto mucha televisión xDDD.**

**Sora Takenouchii: No te preocupes siempre es agradable leerte, pero como pudimos ver Tai es bastante sagaz... ¿tú que opinas? Si te agrado l oque sucedio con Daisuke espera creo que aún queda más que pueda hacer con él xD.**

**Painalli Tlahuilli: Hola ¿sabes cuanto me agradan tu reviews? bueno bastante, ahora referente a Hikari creo que tienes mucha razón, pero com odije antes aún n otermina y espero tu voto, que creeme que me sorprendera enormemente si como amante del Takari votaras por el Taiora, bien las cosas con Tai y Sora... sí tienes razón van bien, pero al final de cuentas todo puede suceder. Te amndo besos y abrazos, cuidate y esperare leer que piensas de este capitulo.**

takari-patagato: Bienvenida sea tu alma a esta historia retorcida, te agradesco enormemente, que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia en menos de 2 días, de verdad gracias. Gracias por tu apoyo, ahora sobre que termino el sokeru? Bien como ya dije la desición es de ustedes. Nos leemos pronto.


	25. Encontrar

**Cap. 25 POR FIN NOS PUDIMOS ENCONTRAR...**

Tai y Sora habían salido del cine manteniendo distancia hacia la gente que se encontraban estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y en esa magnifica atmosfera que se crea cuando estas con la persona amada, que nada más te importa en la vida...

Anduvieron dando vueltas de un lado para el otro Tai mantenía fuertemente su brazo en la cintura de la joven pelirroja que cada vez se ponía más colorada y nerviosa ante las palabras dulces que el moreno susurraba a su oído, sabían perfectamente que habían desperdiciado tiempo **mucho tiempo valioso, **para poderse demostrar lo que sentían, de poder entrelazar sus manos.

No querían que ese momento acabara, pero el débil tono de rojizo del sol acaba de extinguirse para dar paso al manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, ahí estaban los dos delante de la puerta del departamento de ella. Mirándose, sin decir nada, no hacía falta ellos se entendían de sobra y sus silencios era el susurro de su lenguaje de amor, simplemente se entendían y complementaban perfectamente, con un leve roce de sus dedos Tai se dio a entender; Sora obedeció la propuesta y _suplica_ de su chico entrando al inmueble.

Nadie dijo nada, todo quedaba en las miradas, se acerco lentamente hasta poder sentir el aliento chocar en su rostro, acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de la mujer que amaba al acomodar una hebra rojiza detrás de su oreja, con la intensidad de sus miradas podía jurar que sus ojos centellaban; entonces la beso, suave lento, con cadencia, marcando su tiempo al acariciar cada uno de los milímetros de aquella boca que lo tenía adicto, caminaron unidos en aquel beso, tan único, tan distinto, que los pasos no importaban y los leves golpes contra los muebles para llegar a su habitación ni se sentían; cuando les hizo falta el aire separaron sus bocas únicamente lo necesario. Taichi la observaba, esperando ver en aquellos ojos marrón un deje de duda, algo, pero no lo encontró, cuando Sora los abrió por fin fijo su vista en él, no pudo encontrar nada más hermoso, una mirada llena de amor, de adoración, no importaba el tiempo simplemente ahora existían los dos.

Una vez más se besaron, pero esta vez no cerraron sus ojos, se observaban detenidamente, con seguridad , con amor, ese amor era de entrega de verse reflejado en el otro, una mano se poso firmemente en el colchón dejando lo más suave el cuerpo frágil de aquella mujer, Tai se separo y beso sus parpados, la frente de su amada, lleno su rostro de besos descendiendo levemente por el cuello, el calor en aquella habitación iba en aumento, pero ninguno se quejo, acariciaba con cuidado el contorno de la silueta delante de él, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, unas delicadas manos se posaron en su rostro atrayendo su atención, y ella lo acerco, le beso de forma más intima, febril, el deseo iba en aumento, sintió un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, sonrió en el beso y le permitió el acceso a su boca, la danza de sus lenguas comenzó; no luchaban por el control, era más bien un baile, sensual y armonioso, disfrutando de inspeccionar aquella húmeda cavidad, escucho un gemido en el beso; ahí se percato que sus manos adquirieron vida propia, su camisa ya estaba técnicamente afuera, mientras él disfrutaba de cada centímetro de piel expuesta que lograba de Sora, la ropa comenzó a estorbar; la presión en sus pantalones se hacía más obvia; en algún momento perdieron los zapatos, con un poco de ayuda ambos se incorporaron quedando sentados en medio de la cama; el moreno tiro su camisa, se sintió orgulloso y querido al ver como la mirada de su novia lo recorría varias veces, esos años con el soccer le habían sido realmente favorecedores, ella estiro su mano y suavemente recorrió el contorno de lo que eran unos cuadros levemente marcados en el abdomen, instintivamente Tai cerró sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquella caricia, sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos a sus costados llegando hasta su cuello y volviendo a descender; las manos del moreno se posaron en las caderas de la peliroja y comenzó acariciar su cintura subiendo lentamente llevándose consigo la blusa que se ceñía a ese cuerpo; una vez fuera la prenda se perdió en la inmensidad del piso, los ojos color chocolate no se despegaban de la piel blanca; la tomo nuevamente de las caderas y la sentó a horcadas sobre él, ahogo un gemido por la proximidad de sus sexos aunque aún estuvieran cubiertos por ropas; la piel era más cálida de lo que recordaba; se unieron en un abrazo protector, como no queriendo separarse de nuevo; la peliroja besos aquellos hombros tostados, mientras sus manos ávidas palpaban los cabellos castaños y la espalda expuesta.

Taichi beso el nacimiento de su seno, logrando que Sora temblara en sus brazos mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, delineando el contorno de su sujetador celeste, deslizo los tirantes por sus hombros, mientras que con una de sus manos lo desprendía por completo de aquella figura, ante él quedaron libres los senos blancos, redondos, que subían y bajaban al vaivén de la respiración agitada que ambos compartían, se recreo la vista en ellos, los acuno entre las palmas de sus manos eran tan suaves, tan tersos… y devoró uno a besos, mientras lo saboreaba jugaba con el sonrosado pezón succionándolo, dándole mordiscos suaves; el otro recibía atención con su mano, masajeándolo y apretando levemente el botón rosado endureciéndose al contacto, el calor empezaba a crecer de forma alarmante desde el interior de la mujer, provocado por los cosquilleos y las descargas que el tacto de su amor producía en ella; los gemidos eran suaves pero provocativos, la forma en que se enredaban las manos de la peliroja en su cabellera dando pequeños tirones y aquellas delgadas piernas cerrándose en su cadera, lo estaban volviendo loco, su exitación estaba siendo dolorosa, pero como la disfrutaba.

-**Eres tan hermosa.** –susurro delineando nuevamente aquel delgado cuello, dejando involuntariamente una leve marca rojiza en la clavícula de ella-

Una vez más la recostó sobre la cama y procedió a desabrochar el pantalón que le ocultaba aquellas piernas, batallo con la prenda un momento por lo justa que era, una vez fuera sus manos recorrieron sin premura la longitud total de ella, escucho una leve risa.

Sora se quejo, por la ausencia que sentía su cuerpo al no tenerlo cerca; su amante se posiciono encima de ella acariciando y apretando levemente sus piernas, ella sabía que era la parte de su cuerpo que a él más le gustaba, tiempo atrás se lo había dicho cuando la observaba en sus prácticas de tenis; sintió como eran acariciados sus muslos en la cara interna, por acto reflejo los separo un poco el ardor que sentía era tan agradable, entonces llego el primer temblor junto con un sinfín de sensaciones; él la observaba fijamente, mientras acariciaba por encima de su ropa interior, el calor se concentraba más en aquel punto, se perdió en las sensaciones que experimentaba fue arrebatada de la última prenda que la cubría, su intimidad fue profanada con un dedo que la bombeaba lentamente, mientras el pulgar hacia círculos en aquel botón rosado que estimulaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas haciéndola gemir más rápido; una nueva sensación experimento cuando se vio invadida por la boca del moreno, enterrando sus manos entre las sábanas. Ella estaba expuesta ante él y eso le encantaba, verla tan vulnerable por él, era tan suya, le encanto su sabor desde que la probo una vez sujetadas sus caderas, quería tener todo su aroma impregnado en su piel, ahora estaba más húmeda que al principio y eso incremento su deseo, siguió atendiéndola con su mano, disfrutando de sus gestos y sus jadeos; sus caderas seguían el ritmo que él le marcaba con sus dedos, hasta que se contrajo y le regalo un orgasmo, ella se veía tan feliz.

Lo llamo con una mano y él deseoso bebió de sus labios, su peso no la tocaba pues estaba sostenido en sus brazos; unas manos curiosas se abrieron paso a través del botón y el cierre del ahora estorboso pantalón, con la ayuda de sus piernas deslizo el pantalón lo más abajo que pudo y en un punto débil que encontró en aquel chico moreno, lo giro dejando su cuerpo a merced de las caricias de aquella chica, termino por deshacerse del pantalón y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo ardiente por ella que tenía delante, la notable erección bajo su bóxer; se acerco a gatas lentamente froto suavemente sus senos por encima de la tela que cubría su firmeza, ocasionando un jadeo gutural, ella sonrió, sin preámbulos retiro aquella prenda dejando expuesto su falo, altivo y palpitante deseoso de ella. Un rubor tiño de carmín el rostro del moreno, mientras apartaba un momento la mirada de su adorada mujer, fue cuando sintió como su erección era acobijada por un calor húmedo, algo tan placentero que gimió fuertemente, fue recorrido con amor y lentitud con la pequeña y sensual boca de la peliroja delante suyo, mientras succionaba levemente, recorriendo su miembro con su lengua, el ritmo era suave, tranquilo, pero para él era la perdición, todo su autocontrol se iría al demonio si continuaba con su tortura, el ritmo aumento poco a poco hasta casi hacerlo gritar. Tuvo su descanso observando el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de su amada, la luna bañando su piel desnuda la volvía más hermosa, ahora ella se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, rosando sus sexos, incitándolo, las caderas se movían por si solas y él gruño por amarla tanto por anhelar sentirla más cerca.

-**No quiero separarme de ti. **–le susurro a su oído con su delicada voz-

-**No lo harás, siempre estaré aquí.** –su voz se tornaba cada vez más ronca y en opinión de Sora arrebatadoramente provocadora-

Tomo su estrecha cintura, dejándola nuevamente debajo de él, se posiciono sobre ella, feliz por la bienvenida que le daban sus piernas, devoró nuevamente sus senos, mientras sentía como se frotaba contra él, gritándole sin palabras que lo necesitaba.

-**No sabes cuánto te amo. –**aquella voz ronca con que declaro su amor fue el mayor detonante del deseo y el amor que sentía aquella mujer por él, la derritió simplemente al escucharlo-

Se adentro poco a poco en ella, aprovechando toda la lubricidad, hasta hacer ceder la barrera de su virginidad, sin tanto dolor, sus cuerpos se ensamblaron por completo, como si hubieran sido hechos para completarse, todo el amor que sentían se transmitió con miradas y los besos se abrieron paso nuevamente, cuando el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó, una danza tan delicada y cuidadosa que cada centímetro de su ser lo sentía de forma gigantesca, la habitación se lleno de promesas de amor, palabras dulces y todos y cada uno de los gemidos y jadeos que arrancaban, con cada caricia, con cada embestida, el ritmo aumento y sus olores se mezclaron en su sudor, sus almas bailaron junto con sus cuerpos y los latidos de sus corazones a pesar de palpitar a una velocidad intensa, iban acoplados.

Los gemidos eran más elevados y las palabras entrecortadas, Sora enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Tai, otorgándole una entrada más profunda, haciéndolo gruñir del placer, el calor en su vientre bajo se concentro y nuevamente las paredes se contraían, apretando deliciosamente la erección de su amante.

-**Te amo Cielo.** –él hizo su voto de amor con aquellas palabras al mirar esos ojos marrón-

-**Te amo Tai.** –respondió a aquel voto, al perderse entre ese mar chocolate-

Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir todos los espasmos del clímax, pegando más si era posible sus cuerpos, él vertía su esencia por completo dentro de ella, sedados con una alegría y placer infinito, separaron por un instante sus cuerpos para poder acurrucar en su pétreo pecho el amor de su vida, acaricio esos cabellos rojos y besándose una vez más se entregaron a los brazos del sueño.

---------------------------

En casa de los jóvenes rubios llevaban toda la tarde y parte de la noche acomodando agendas y desglosando en grupos, ¿cuantos teléfonos marcaría Yamato? Nadie lo sabía, ¿cuánta gente tendría que enfrentar Hiro, Reika y T.K.? De seguro menos, pero aún así apenas comenzaban, era hora de despedirse y acto seguido salió una pareja de aquella casa, entrelazados por sus manos y buscando el momento oportuno para un beso.

-¿Crees que sirva de algo? –pregunto preocupada la joven de cabellera negra-

-Sera eso mejor, a abandonar a la suerte a nuestro amigo y siga con su incertidumbre.

-Hay algo que no te he contado; hace poco tuve una plática por no decir discusión con Yagami, últimamente no sé qué pensar.

-Dime... -mientras depositaba un efímero beso en sus labios-

----------------------------------------

En casa de los Yagami, una castaña algo desorientada con sus emociones daba de vuelta en la cama sin saber qué hacer y una y otra vez sonaban las palabras de Sora en su mente aunque era más importante y fuerte el recuerdo de su leve platica con sus demás amigas.

_-Flash Back-_

-¿En serio Sora y T.K. tenían algo? No puedo creerlo. –la de cabello lila aún no salía de su asombro-

-Sí y pues en estas alturas no sé... –se percato que la única realmente intrigada por lo dicho era Miyako, por lo que al observar a Mimi- ¿acaso tú ya lo sabías? –acuso a la de ojos miel-

-¿Yo? –realmente no podía disimular que la noticia no le inmutaba- Pues para ser sincera, **sí.**

-¿Desde cuándo? –exigió la menor-

-Desde el principio de todo, averiguando claro y luego encare a Sora y ahí me lo dijo –comento tranquila, más feliz por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su mejor amiga-

-¿Me contaras los por menores? –pregunto Miyako con estrellitas en los ojos, algo ajena a lo que se avecinaba-

-¿Y no me dijiste nada? –contraataco recelosa Hikari-

-No y no -mirando a Miyako que hacía pucheros y a Kary como si nada-

-**¿POR QUÉ? **–estaño histérica, la furia que reflejaban esos rubí podría haber amedrentado a cualquiera, si a cualquiera menos a Mimi-

-Cálmate Kary, respira –pidió su amiga sobándose la cien mientras se disponía a enumerar con la mano sus razones- no te lo dije porque 1.- No tenía razón para hacerlo, no era mi obligación, antes de que digas algo más... 2.- Sí, sí somos amigas pero eso no quiere decir que traicionara la confianza de Sora, 3.- No te traicione porque tú no sabías nada ni te interesaba que pasara con T.K. porque salías con Davis o ¿no? - Miyako movía afirmativamente la cabeza- Así que en conclusión si no te interesaba para que te decía, tú eras _"feliz"_ Sora y T.K. igual ¿entonces? –se encogió de hombros al terminar su discurso-

Ante aquellas palabras sabía que no tenía un argumento con el cual _**"exigir"**_ una aclaración.

-Entiendo tu posición de sentirte mal, -comento extrañamente seria y comprensiva Miyako- pero al igual la de Mimi somos amigas y no era nada bueno que te fuera a contar algo, y se hicieran puros rumores, tú estabas con **alguien** aunque fuera un patán y no era de la incumbencia de **nadie** -mirando a Mimi; por lo que esta sonrió al sentir bajar una gota de sudor en su nuca- entrometerse en las relaciones, después tú estabas con T.K. y ¿para que queráis que te dijeran las cosas? ¿Sacabas algo con saber?

-No, pero... –fue interrumpida-

-Nada de _"pero's"_ entiende mi posición, y si quieres el consejo de alguien aunque ese consejo venga de mi... Deja en paz a T.K. – la menor se sintió agredida por lo que se tensó y apretó sus labios en una línea casi inexpresiva para no decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera- No, haber escucha –prosiguió la oji miel- déjalo en paz, pero me refiero a que lo dejes respirar, todo lo que has hecho es molestarlo, presionarlo para que te quiera por lo que entendí, reclamarle el que haya estado con Sora a pesar de que ella todavía te brinda su ayuda y echarle en cara que esta última es novia de tu hermano, ¿te ha servido de algo todo esto?

-No.

-Ahí está, entonces de favor, tú también respira, mira, si te quiere ira contigo sino ni modo no era para ti, pero no seas tú la responsable en que en vez de sentir amor por ti lo conviertas en hastió inclusive odio. –concluyo la chica de gafas-

-A Mimi no le paso desapercibida la reacción de Kary por lo que la abrazo y dulcemente le dijo- Eres muy mala para mentir, lo sé. Es mejor que hables con él y le digas la verdad sino ahora sí se alejara de ti.

_  
-Fin Flash Back-_

---------------------------

El sol comenzaba a asomarse como siempre y entre las persianas de la alcoba se comenzaba a filtrar los primeros rayos de luz demandando el despertar, y unos ojos marrones se abrieron con un poco de dificultad, tratando de enfocar ante el destello.

Ahí estaba ella recostada en la cama, con los mechones pelirojos cayendo juguetones sobre su cara, apenas con las sabanas recorriéndole parte de su suave piel, se quiso mover y pudo notar que no le era muy fácil sentía un peso en ella, aparte del dolor en su cuerpo como si hubiera exagerado al salir al correr, se giro apartando los mechones de su rostro y ahí pudo observarlo no era una ilusión su moreno encantador estaba recostado a su lado al igual que ella como se pudo percatar tapado apenas por un extremo de la sabana, dejando ver su torso completamente desnudo, esa noche no quería separarse de él y entrando al departamento entre beso y beso, las caricias aumentaron exigiendo a sus manos la liberación de sus cuerpos por las ropas que les estorbaban los movimientos, ahí estaba los dos con una sonrisa en sus labios dibujados, desnudos, enamorados más que nunca después de esa noche en que se entregaron sin pensarlo en donde por fin hicieron el amor.

Por fin el moreno comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y al mirar a su bella acompañante, se exalto un poco que de inmediato su incorporo, seguido de un leve gemido de dolor, al igual que ella se encontraba molido por el dolor.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto? –pregunto más para él que para obtener una respuesta-

-Supongo que por lo de anoche. –contesto sonrojada-

Tai comprendió a que se refería era la primera de vez de ambos, recordando uno a uno los centímetros de la piel y los recovecos del cuerpo de Sora, cada uno de sus gestos y su voz... y enseguida se encendieron las mejillas de él, se apresuro como pudo con dolor y demás a tomarla por los hombros y besarla.

Al medio día, el moreno llamo a su casa, pidiéndole a su hermana que le llevara ropa, lo cual enseguida obtuvo; la escena que tuvo Hikari enfrente de ella con una pareja tan libre le removió cosas en su interior, declinando la oferta de quedarse a comer con ellos salió de ahí la castañita con una firme decisión en mente se dirigió a casa de T.K. mientras su puño izquierdo apretaba un sobre dentro de su chaqueta.

-------------------------------

Llego a aquella puerta que tantas veces había pasado, donde siempre era recibida a pesar de sus acciones, toco la puerta y por primera vez tenía miedo de que atendieran a su llamado, en seguida le abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba el mayor de los rubios con un teléfono en mano y un montón de agendas tiradas en el piso.

-Pasa, pasa, -ofreció al ver que no había reacción en ella- dime ¿qué se te ofrece? Déjame adivinar buscas a mi hermano.

-Pues sí es urgente que lo vea, tengo que hablar con él. –contesto apenada-

-No esta salió muy temprano con Hiro, y no sé a qué hora regrese. –contesto sincero, desde la tarde anterior que Reika hablo con Hiro y obtuvieron un leve indicio de que la menor de los Yagami al parecer había sido vista cerca de una clínica, todo el plan del mayor cobraba más fuerza-

-Esta bien, ¿por cierto qué haces? ¿Y por qué T.K. madrugo? –la curiosidad le gano-

-Este... Buscamos información. –contesto, no es como si ella fuera adivina, ¿cierto?-

-O.K. supongo que yo soy la única que puede ayudar, nos vemos. –y con esa última frase abandono aquel lugar-

--------------------------------

Al salir de la casa, tomo su móvil y marco, como no respondía opto por mandarle un mensaje escrito, no era la mejor manera pero era seguro que lo leería.

Hiro, Reika y T.K. ya andaban más que exhaustos no habían conseguido nada, en eso T.K. recibió el mensaje.

Mensaje:

_T.K. sé que no tengo cara con cual mirarte ni como decirte las cosas de frente, simplemente me hubiera gustado evitar tantas heridas que te cause unas sin querer y otras con tal de que te refugiaras en mí, me he comportado muy mal con la persona que me ha enseñado lo que es la bondad, que defiende sus opiniones y se ha mostrado sincero y nunca a negado lo que siente, sé que podría parecer muy mal momento, pero en algún lado de mi mente pensaba y anhelaba que podrías quererme de nuevo, viendo lo que quería que vieras, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que me falta mucho para volver a ser la persona que te mire a los ojos y puedas ver que soy sincera, me despido y no te molestare más; al contrario te quiero pedir que si sabes y vez que queda algo en mi me des tiempo para que pueda llegar a ser digna de tu amistad nuevamente. Te apoyare si quieres darle batalla a mi hermano por el amor de una excelente mujer como lo es Sora -Aunque también lo apoyare a él y no lo tendrás tan fácil después de todo es mi hermano ^_^- Y para que no sigas buscando, te quiero decir y pedir perdón; AQUELLA NOCHE NINGUNO ESTUVO EN SUS CABALES, Y QUISE RETRASAR LO INEVITABLE, EL QUE TERMINARAMOS SI NO IBA AL DOCTOR; PERO MI HERMANO ME LLEVO, LE HE DADO VUELTAS Y NUNCA QUISE VER LOS RESULTADOS PORQUE SOY UNA COBARDE… HASTA HOY. NO TE PEDIRÉ NADA MÁS, PERO TIENES UN GRAN DERECHO, derecho a saberlo no obligación porque no lo convertiré en algo así, sé que n oes la manera de decírtelo, pero sí seré madre. Si no quieres el derecho lo entenderé, pero recuerda que no tiene la culpa yo cuento con el apoyo de mi hermano y él tampoco hará nada contra ti. No sé si es la mejor opción en estos momentos, pero algo que viene de ti se que será maravilloso, porque le enseñare a ser como tú, una excelente persona. PERDONAME AUNQUE SÉ QUE NO PODRAS YA QUE POR MI CULPA DEJASTE ALGO MARAVILLOSO POR ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO LO SOY YO. ADIOS  
TE APRECIA YAGAMI HIKARI_

T.K. quedo absorto ante aquella revelación, sintió alegría, impotencia, confusión, rabia, ¿llanto? toda una mezcla de emociones se vio envuelta en la presencia de Takeru, sus amigos lo miraron sin entender y por fin reacciono y lo primero que hizo fue marcar a Kary, no contesto y seguido marco a su casa para detener a Matt de tantas llamadas.

----------------------------

-T.K. eres tú, no he conseguido nada, nadie sabe al respecto y... –pero su discurso fue cortado-

-No, no hace falta Kary... –y de igual manera su voz fue cortada, tanto por su tensión como por la impaciencia de su hermano-

-Así por cierto ella vino a buscarte y... –otra interrupción-

-Si ya sé me acaba de decir que ¡SERE PADRE! –la expresión de Hiro y Reika era todo un poema contrastaba tanto con la emoción de Takeru-

-se escucho un sonido sordo, Yamato había caído al suelo- ¿En serio? –pregunto absorto- ¿cómo sabes que no es mentira? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sí, por favor deja de marcar teléfonos nos va a costar muy caro. Taichi la llevo a hacerse los estudios.

-Gracias mi mano ya se estaba entumiendo. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Regresaras con ella? ¿Lo tendrá?

-No, no sé nada en estos momentos, tengo que hablar con ella, sino lo quiere yo puedo ocuparme

-Podemos –le corrigió su hermano-

–suspiro- Solo necesito hablar con ella. –colgó-

----------------------------------------

Acto seguido T.K. se despido de los chicos que aún estaban en shock y corría en busca de la única responsable de aclarecer las dudas y creadora de más; tenía que verla una última vez tal vez, no para gritarle ni reclamarle nada, sino para darle las gracias, le había devuelto la paz, tenía una ilusión nueva, si ella su antigua amiga inseparable KARY.

Al cabo de correr hasta más no poder, llego frente de la casa de los Yagami, toco y toco más desesperado que nunca, hasta que por fin delante de sus ojos se presento a quien buscaba.

-Di...Dime que... que no es una broma -tratando de recuperar el aliento- no es broma…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella, no entendía como podía verla a la cara-

-¿Me dejas pasar? –ella se hizo a un lado-

Kary y T.K. ya se habían acomodado en el comedor en lo que comenzaban una plática después de que T.K. terminaba un vaso de agua.

-Supuse que no te vería más y la única manera de decírtelo fue esa, no quería que se quedaran dudas ni me odiaras aunque creo que es un poco tarde para lo último -y comienza a sollozar-

-Tranquila no te odio, no llores, lo mucho que hiciste fue crisparme los nervios, aunque no fue nada sensato lo que hicimos, pero tal vez si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera pensado pero escucha bien **PENSADO** en hacer lo mismo, después de todo soy **YO** tan apuesto.

-Tonto -le da un empujoncito en el hombro- te estás volviendo como tu hermano.

Después de un par de horas, comenzaba a ceder la tensión y poco a poco se sintieron como ese par de niños de 8 años que pasaron muchas adversidades en el digimundo, al cabo de una pausa, Kary tomo la palabra.

-Sí pienso tenerlo, pero como dije no será una obligación en ti, mi hermano me da su apoyo.

-Calla ¿quieres? Sera mi hijo o hija –aún será algo extraño diciendo eso- pero quiero hacerme cargo, tal vez no estemos juntos pero eso no es impedimento para que tenga a sus padres, mira a mi familia. –ella sonrió- ¿Estas segura de que tu hermano no me golpeara?

-Segura, él sabe mejor que nadie que su hermana se transformo en una completa extraña y lo único que le ha devuelto un poco de cordura y de lo que era antes es esta noticia. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Todo olvidado –suspiro- no puedo odiar a la madre de mi hijo, lo mejor que podemos ofrecerle es que sus padres sean amigos. –se hizo una pausa un poco larga-

-¿Y qué, has decidido vas a darle batalla?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto extrañado por el cambio del tema-

-Acerca de mi hermano.

-Ella esta feliz con él, no podría... –Kary enarco una ceja- solo les quisiera decir que fueran felices

-¿Pues si quieres saber? –comento ella-

-Les diré que sean felices, pero... no pienso retirarme de la carrera hasta que ella me lo pida.

-Ese es el T.K. que yo conozco, pues vamos está en casa de Sora.

Tomaron dirección hacia dicho destino, acordando como llevarían las cosas de ahora en adelante pero en el momento cerca de llegar se quedaron mirando incrédulos aquella terrífica imagen...

* * *

**NO ME ODIEN!!! Espero no me demanden por tantos infartos... ¬¬ jejejeje los quiero.**

**Holla a todos por fin regrese, jejejeje disculpen la tardanza pero de verdad sufrí con este capitulo, ya se habran dado cuenta que les di un pequeño regalo, hubo lemmon, jajajajaja y que mala me vi ahora no les avise, lo siento, pero así salio, ya empezo la votación y dejenme decirle que va ganando el Sokeru ya el que sigue sera el último capitulo, pero les voy a pedir un grandisimo favor, el siguiente capitulo lean la nota que pondre al principio del capitulo y obvio l oque ponga al terminar esa entrega. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado y espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado. Sufrí con el lemmon no espero haya quedado bien transmitiendo el sentimietno de estas dos personas -tengo celos de Sora xD bueno sin más vayamos con los reviews-**

**Bueno antes una mensión, ya saben la idea de esta historia es mía ojala les este gustando. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**PAINALLI TLAHUILLI Me hizo flata tu opinión, voy a llorar ya me abandonaste, jajajajaja no es cierto, sol oespero no estes en apuros, hechale ganas.**

**dark-fallen-angel91: Yo separarlos??? Me crees tan mala??? jajajajajaja Yamato es un misterio incluso para mi es muy voluble y nadie sabe como reaccionara.**

**maty: No te preocupes, más que no entenderle al anteriro es que Yamato tiene alma de espia pero no sabe explicarse, jejejeje y sí así era, espero este capitul ote guste.**

**Black Sweet: Me alegra que te hayas divertido co nla parte de los rubios eso era lo que pretendia y bueno espero y este sea de tu agrado, ya estoy armando el final **

**Lilia. Takarai: Jejejejeje pues que crees??? Esta ocasión nos toco aguantarnos lso celos, por lo menos tu tienes Hideto, jejeje no olvides tomar morfina para calmar tus nervios.**

**takari-patagato: Bien pues aki etsa la siguiente entrega, a ver ke opinas.**

**Lord Pata: Exactamente entendiste la posición del mayo de los Yagami, jejejejeje espero tu opinion cuidate.**

**Taty2112: Tranquila que vas a colapsar y más después de este capitulo, disfrutalo.**


	26. Desde Mi Cielo Editado

**Holla solo para que LEAN DE FAVOR LO QUE PONGO AL PRINCIPÍO Y AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO unas cosas que pongo antes de dejarlos con esta entrega**

**1) Digimon no me pertenece como lo saben, solo la idea de esta historia, no lo hago con fines de lucro solo para que las personas que lo lean se divierta. La trama sí es mía, solo eso, por lo que no estoy de acuerdo en que la publiquen en otros sitios, me avisan y vemos como le hacemos, de favor.**

**2) EDITE EL CAPITULO SOLO QUITANDO LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN QUE HABIA OCUPADO COMO INSPIRACIÓN -sin lucro- YA QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS POR ESO, NO SE SI QUEDEN LOS REVIEW'S**

**3)Es una entrega especial por lo que se supone sería un Song-Fic, pero como he tenido unos problemitas por eso solo pongo -sin fines de lucro- el nombre de la canción y su interprete... 'DESDE MI CIELO' es del grupo MAGO DE OZ ya que me ayudo mucho con este capitulo.**

**4)Lean lo que pondre al terminar esta entrega.**

**5)Estoy trabajando en lo que dije por lo que tengan un poco de paciencia ya que he tenido algunos problemas**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 26 (DESDE...) ¡MI CIELO! último capítulo**

Dentro del departamento se encontraba una pareja que apenas terminaba de vestirse después de un poco de silencio la peliroja no paraba de abrazar a su novio, el chico moreno aún no creía todo lo que en su vida hubiera deseado, lo tenía; ella era todo un poema y su sueño hecho realidad, sentía que cada segundo que pasara crecía su amor y entre cada sonrisa, las caricias que le daba su novia provocaban descargas en su sistema nervioso, lo descomponían por competo para él no había nada más que no fuera ella y para ella su mundo era él... Tanto tiempo cerca y a la vez tan lejos como podrían haber vivido conteniendo esos sentimientos, era algo descomunal y sabían que iba más allá.

-Sabes hermosa, te tengo una sorpresa... –menciono Taichi-

-¿Y qué es? –pregunto con curiosidad, era algo que nunca había aguantado-

-Si te digo ya no sería sorpresa

Sora le rogaba que le dijera aunque sea algo, incluso hablando como niña pequeña

Si había algo que Tai no podía resistir era los tonos de niña juguetona en la voz de Sora y lo sabía de sobra.

-Esta bien señorita usted gana, terminemos de arreglarnos y nos vamos a un restaurante a comer, para terminar en... eso si será una sorpresa -Sora ya estaba algo ruborizada- pervertida -decía en tono divertido- no era eso exactamente pero también no sería mala idea.

Después de una leve persecución en la sala de parte de su novia, el moreno tomado de la mano de la pelirroja salía del departamento, era muy cálida la sensación que le provocaba tenerla así cerca de él, esa noche cuando durmieron desnudos sus cuerpos por fin se habían fundido y estaba demás decir que sus almas nunca más podrían volver a dividirse ahora eran una.

* * *

Al llevar ya unas cuantas calles recorridas, se sintió tenso el ambiente, por fin salían de su burbuja personal; Sora apretó un poco más la mano de su novio y este la acerco más a ella, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de un cuerpo tirado a un costado de la acera, quisieron regresar pero Tai se acababa de dar cuenta que una persona estaba detrás, como siguiéndoles así que era arriesgarse demasiado, entre más se acercaban donde se encontraba aquel cuerpo aparentemente inerte un escalofrío recorría la columna de los jóvenes, era más de lo que pudieran soportar mientras mantenía esa sensación de que los observaban, justo en el momento de pasar al lado del cuerpo, la peliroja se volvía pálida más blanca que la nieve, y Tai intentaba conservar la compostura.

Muchas veces, unas más seguidas que otras en estos últimos meses hubiera deseado deshacerle la cara, pero ahora no cabía en él la idea de que ese joven que en algún momento siguiera sus pasos estuviera tirado en la acera, pensaron que ya no había más de que temer, pero se equivocaron, otro joven más les cerró el paso.

-Tranquilos y no les pasara nada, ahora denme todo lo que traigan. –dijo un chico de complexión delgada de mirada tranquila pero una presencia muy aterradora-

Hacía tiempo que la violencia y la delincuencia estaban en ascenso… Obedecieron inmediatamente, el moreno no estaba dispuesto a exponer a su novia, le entregaron móviles, carteras, reloj, todo.

-Muy bien, ahora no dirán nada, sino quieres que tu novia sufra -al momento que osaba en poner una mano encima del rostro de Sora, Tai la puso detrás suyo y no dudo en agredir al susodicho, pero lo que obtuvo fue que se acercara e hiciera un movimiento rápido dejando al moreno estático-

-Vamonos si no quieres que vengan por nosotros –un chico con complexión más robusta que venía siguiendo a la joven pareja paso para halar del brazo al agresor que tenía ahora las pertenencias salieron corriendo de ahí empujando levemente a la peliroja ocasionando que se cayera y golpeara en el lado superior derecho de su cabeza-

Ella se incorporo de inmediato y solo pudo observando cómo su moreno se arqueo delante de sus ojos, lo auxilió y se percato de la herida ocasionada con un objeto punzocortante y poco a poco lo recostó en el suelo, tratando de que no le ganara el pánico, ejerció presión sobre la herida.

En esos mismos instantes una jovencita de cabello castaño y un chico rubio iban doblando la esquina, el menor de los rubios reacciono en segundos y corrió a hacer más presión con tal de que no siguiera desangrándose; la castaña estaba en shock, observaba que el rubio movía sus labios pero no escuchaba nada, y la pelirroja deshecha con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo sintió como una sensación cálida invadía su mejilla y no le costó reaccionar había recibido una bofetada.

-¡Kary que llames a una ambulancia en seguida! –urgió el rubio, sabía que no era momento para que la castaña en su estado pasara por esas presiones pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que un amigo se estaba desangrando delante suyo-

Kary no dudo en hacerlo después de nos minutos que parecían insoportables y agobiantes llego al fin la ambulancia, la peliroja no quería separarse de él ni un instante, así que subió también, por su lado los jóvenes se encaminaron al hospital y en el transcurso llamaron a cada uno de sus amigos.

Los paramédicos, hablaban cosas incompresibles a los oídos de la joven, mientras intentaban estabilizarlo, el conductor se comunicaba por radio pidiendo estuvieran listos a su llegada pues era urgente.

-Tai ¡Tai, mírame! ¡Por favor mírame! escucha por favor, sé que es difícil pero no... Ya veras que vamos a estar bien y no habrá problemas te cuidare y no nos separemos, sabes que es cierto. –pedía desesperada como queriendo convencerse a sí misma-

-Cielo... Siempre que... había tiempos malos nunca los veía porque desde mi cielo todo era soleado, y sabes ¿por qué?

-No -trataba de aguantar las lágrimas-

-Porque tú eres ese Cielo, mi cielo -le sonrió- aunque una vez yo fui el causante de que se nublara –sonrió de forma triste-

-¡No, no digas eso! Sabes que no fue así teníamos que pasar por ese tipo de cosas, no digas que...

-Pero me tranquiliza saber que pude remedirlo y traerle de nuevo el Sol, y ahora lo cuidare más que nunca desde donde...

-¡Ni lo pienses! Tú no iras a ningún lado; no concibo la idea de vivir sin ti, eso no es posible…

-Podrás hacerlo, además no puedes dejar sola a Kary, menos ahora; por lo menos un año más, por favor. –suplico-

-No me pidas eso... no es justo. –lloraba la chica de desgarradora-

-¡Te amo! No lo olvides siempre te tenía y tendré presente aquí -jala la mano de Sora a su pecho- te amo hermosa -le acaricia el rostro mientras le quita unos cabello de su frente, ella se acerco a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente- y sé que podrás rehacer tu vida.

-No es cierto, no lo digas -el moreno cerraba sus ojos- Tai ¡¿TAI?! Mírame, mírame, por favor mírame, por favor no me dejes de mirar. ¡Mírame!

-Señorita casi llegamos por favor no lo agobie tiene que guardar sus fuerzas. –informo un paramédico que hasta el momento no había interrumpido el momento, sol ose dedicaba a estabilizar al paciente.

Después de un largo, sufrible y agonizante camino llegaron al hospital, al bajar la camilla los doctores se llevaron a Tai al quirófano mientras otro curaba a Sora de su golpe, ya con un vendaje en su herida, se encontraba en la sala de espera con todo sus amigos, mientras permanecían juntos, ella se encontraba en el rincón con la mirada baja queriendo esconder su rostros, mientras se abrazaba a si misma su piernas.

T.K. no podía dividirse y su hermano lo entendía por lo que estaba al pendiente de que su amiga la antigua portadora del amor no cayera en un colapso nervioso, mientras el chico de la esperanza intentaba convencer a la madre de su futuro hijo que descansara que no se estresara tanto, incluso la paso a revisión para checar que estuvieran bien.

La desesperación y tensión eran sorprendentes recién llegaron se enteraron que el otro joven que había fallecido era reconocido como Daisuke Motomiya; Sora se encontraba mal en todos los sentidos se tiraba del cabello y daba golpecitos en su frente repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una estúpida, que la culpa era solo suya bien pudieron quedarse en casa, pero no... Eso no era lo que tenían para ella, solo el sufrimiento y la soledad.

Después de horas de cirugía, por fin se presento el doctor, para dar su diagnostico, en seguida Sora estaba delante suyo suplicando saber el estado de su amor, Kary rogaba le dijera lo que sea de su hermano y los demás aguantaban el sepulcral silencio del médico.

-Llego con una herida profunda, que ocasiono… -hizo una pausa sabía que no podía retrasarlo más- fue responsable de que sufriera una fuerte hemorragia interna pero no era superficial la cortada, alcanzo uno de los órganos vitales... -silencio- hicimos lo que estuvo más allá de nuestras manos y no fue suficiente, lo siento mucho.

Sora cayo desmayada por lo mencionado, Kary lloraba desconsoladamente a punto de perder el conocimiento también, por lo que T.K. volvió a llevarla con un medico, mientras sus amigos se unían a su pena... Al despertar la peliroja quiso imaginar que había sido una pesadilla y comenzó a preguntar a cada uno de sus amigos pero ninguno tuvo el coraje para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que era verdad, solo estaba el silencio se incorporo y busco, pero no lo encontró solo unas palabras dichas por una enfermera que se le acerco; le dieron algo que la trajo a la realidad.

-No puedo entender lo que siente en estos momentos, pero creí que debe de saber lo último que dijo -la pelirroja la miro lo más atenta posible- vi como sufrías por él y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, él dijo: "Me hubiera encantado poder disfrutar más tiempo a tu lado Te Amo, Mi Cielo."

El entierro se llevo en seguida, despidieron a su antiguo compañero -Davis- y después ante un emotivo discurso por parte de alguno de los digidestinados procedieron a sepultar a su amigo entrañable Taichi Yagami.

* * *

Como era de esperarse Sora permaneció alejada de todo contacto humano -incluso de sus padres- encerrada entre las paredes de su casa, recostada en la cama donde una noche antes se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban. Pasaron algunos meses y fue una pesada tarea el poder "sacar" a Sora de su casa, poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse y Kary logro que no la dejara sola con lo de su embarazo, por lo que no tardo en tener un juego de llaves de su casa, para irla a ver y checarla al igual que Mimi y T.K.

Era normal salir a dar una vuelta, reír y compartir cosas, la peliroja solo se limitaba a hacer el intento de una sonrisa que siempre resultaba triste y su mirada melancólica; se esforzaba más en compañía de la castaña pues no le hacía bien al bebé que su madre estuviera triste por culpa de su acompañante; en ocasiones cuando salían todos, llegaban a un punto entre plática y plática donde se dejaba ver Tai dentro de la conversación al darse cuenta, sus amigos guardaban silencio y veían como Sora miraba un punto infinito y comenzaba a hablar de él y hacerlo presente mientras sonreía pero le seguían unas gotas saladas que nacían de sus ojos y amenazaban con salir, en algunos casos si rodaban por sus mejillas y ella escondía la vista se disculpaba y salía corriendo dejando aturdidos a sus amigos que les dolía verla en ese estado y no poder hacer nada.

Una y otra vez regresaba a aquel lugar en ese parque donde lo había conocido cuando apenas eran unos niños, ella sentada ahí debajo del árbol llorando porque los niños no dejaban que jugara soccer con ellos y de la nada apareció un balón, seguido de ese pequeño moreno que al verla llorar le ofreció su amistad y ser su compañero de juegos, siempre la cuido y ella lo entendía apoyaba sus locuras y así se la pasaba recordando en qué momento su amistad se convirtió en amor, el recordar cada uno de sus momentos juntos sus sonrisas, cada vez que la miraba, la primera vez que le tomo la mano, todas las noches que pasaron juntos cuando niños y el la abrazaba hasta que se quedara dormida pues le daba miedo los relámpagos de las tormentas.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que un joven rubio de ojos azules se acerco, hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro levanto la vista y este le extendía un pañuelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella confundida-

-Recordé que Tai siempre mencionaba este lugar cuando se quedaban de ver, nunca supe porque hasta que los dos me lo contaron ¿sabes? Sé que es difícil para ti verte sin él, te duele al igual que a mí y antes de que me reprimas tengo que aclararte, me duele porque perdí a mi amigo, a mi hermano no tengo con quien discutir, a quien echarle en cara sus errores y terminar en una riña a puño limpio, lo extraño más de lo que imaginas y sin embargo sé que no es ni una pequeña porción de lo que tú lo añoras, deberías de darte un descanso te ves mal -le hizo señas para que caminaran-

-¿Vienes a subirme los ánimos?

-No... No vengo a recordarte la desdicha, ni intento salvarte de tu depresión, solo vengo a que sepas que soy tu amigo y contaras con mi apoyo; date tu tiempo -ve que alguien más se acerca- bueno me retiro supongo que él te entiende más que yo.

El menor de los rubios hacia acto de presencia y miraba como el mayor partía en dirección contraria, caminaron varias cuadras y lentamente se pudo desahogar la peliroja, pasado el tiempo se volvieron muy unidos y una castaña estaba al pendiente de ello.

-¿Y piensas decirle? –indago lo más cauta que pudo la Yagami-

-Sabes qué no, ella amo a tu hermano más de lo que pudiera quererme a mí; además tengo otras prioridades.

-Pero llevan tiempo saliendo no crees que... –pero fue interrumpida-

-Somos amigos, única y solamente amigos -decía para sí afligido- no tenía derecho en besarla hace una semana, tú misma me dijiste que cometí un error y fue cierto, ella no me reclamo pero pude ver en sus ojos que por un momento se ilusiono al pensar que era tu hermano quien le besaba y no yo. Entiendo perfectamente lo que significa amar a alguien y no poder estar cerca de él.

-Yo también.

-Sí, pero... -suspiro- esto nunca acaba sabes que la amo, como amo a nuestro hijo y a la vez prometí darme una oportunidad de amar a alguien más y estoy comenzando a sentir pero aún es pronto como para saber si es amor y no simple cariño por eso te pido que no te ilusiones.

-Eso lo sé por eso no tengo la menor intención de presionarte, aprendo de mis errores, aunque seas el padre de mi hijo, ante todo como se lo repetiste a Sora, **soy tu amiga** y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo por conquistarla.

-Gracias, bueno vamonos es hora de nuestra reunión con Sora.

Ya había pasado más de un año, siendo de noche y comenzaba a hacer frío venían de regreso de un concierto de Matt; Sora guardaba silencio en lo que observaba el firmamento, jugaba con la gargantilla que le regalo tiempo atrás T.K.

-Sora _pensaba_- Tal parece que siempre tendré mi corazón así -mientras observaba el colgante de corazón partido a la mitad- debo resignarme.

-Sora... dentro de una semana se cumplen 2 años de la muerte de mi hermano y quería saber si podías acudir a la ceremonia luctuosa... pero si no te sientes preparada. –comenzó Hikari-

-¿Kary puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime

-¿Te he ayudado en este tiempo desde que tu hermano…? -no pudo terminar la frase-

-Más de lo que pudiera yo expresar con tus palabras, has sido un gran ejemplo para mí, fortaleciste a mi familia cuando más lo necesito, me ayudaste en el periodo de transición de perder a una persona amada y esperar la llegada de otra; me fortaleciste; a pesar de estar en un hilo de vida no nos dejaste, ni a Taichi ni a mí. Y... ¿un momento por qué la pregunta?

-Me da gusto ver cómo has crecido y lo madura que te has vuelto, tu hermano se sorprendería demasiado, apuesto a que está orgulloso de ti y su sobrino. -sonrío-

Hikari y T.K. eran unos padres amorosos de un niño de cabello alborotado, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, que llevaba por nombre Taichi Takahashi en honor del líder de los niños elegidos, que contaba ya con 1 año y 3 meses.

-Takeru iba inmerso en sus pensamientos- Sonrío por fin sonrió así es como me gusta verla aunque no me vea a mí.

-Hey ¿no se olvidan de mí o acaso he sido un adorno? –pregunto en fingido enojo el rubio-

Kary solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Claro que no eres un adorno, tú también nos has ayudado, gracias T.K. te quiero -le da un beso en su mejilla-

* * *

Paso la semana y T.K. pasaba más tiempo con Sora siempre terminaban hablando hasta muy tarde con Kary y en el aniversario luctuoso, después de la ceremonia ya de noche Sora hablo alegre con todos como hace mucho tiempo no la veían, al mismo tiempo había algo distinto en ella, antes de irse abrazo a Kary y le dijo que la quería, le entrego una carta y desapareció.

T.K. y Kary no la comprendían, sabían que algo andaba mal, por lo que le pidieron a Matt que cuidara a su sobrino y él no se negó amaba a aquel pequeño monstruo; leyeron la carta y se dieron cuenta que era una despedida, no quisieron alarmar a la gente y comenzaron a buscarla pero no había rastro alguno, hasta que T.K. tuvo una idea.

-¡El parque!

-No es momento para pensar en paseos.

-No, no es eso, ¿recuerdas donde se conocieron tu hermano y Sora?

-En un parque por... -en unos segundos- ¡**DEMONIOS**!

-Vamos para el parque -se fueron técnicamente ignorando los señalamientos de vialidad- bien y ahora ¿sabes dónde estaban ellos?

-¿Seguro qué estará aquí?

-Sora me dijo que por extraño que parezca ella _sentía_ a tu hermano en el lugar donde se conocieron.

-Debe ser por haya... -señalo un lugar un poco apartado-

* * *

Encontraban a una Sora de pie "despidiéndose" de sus recuerdos al darse vuelta se encontró con ellos, pero aún así no hizo mucho caso, solo quería pasar de largo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? esa no es la manera; T.K. dile algo.

Sin embargo T.K. podía _leer_ los ojos de la mujer que tanto amaba y sabía que deseaba ser **libre**.

-Lo que quieres es que tu alma no siga presa, ¿no es así? –la peliroja solo asintió-

-Sora camino hacia Kary y la abrazo y susurro en su oído- No te preocupes estaré bien, no tengo nada más aquí, pronto amara a alguien más y no soy yo; él tiene su familia.

Se dirigió a T.K. y de igual forma lo abrazo, el se sujeto firmemente a su cintura no quería dejarla ir.

-Pero no te ayudare a tu locura. –comento con la voz quebrada la castaña-

-¿Me amas? -cuestiono la de cabellos rojizos a T.K.-

-Más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado **te amo más de lo que pudiera** **haber imaginado**, tal vez más de lo que significaría que mi antigua familia estuviera unida… _pero ahora tengo a mi hijo_, **todo mi mundo cambio** desde que entraste en él -en un susurro respondió-

-Te ruego, que me hagas feliz, ayúdame -suplico al rubio-

T.K. suspiro sabía que era lo único que podía ofrecerle y que solo por una vez, por esta vez sería feliz por él y lo miraría solo a él. Tomo su delgado y delicado cuello entre sus manos y comenzó a ejercer presión.

Kary miraba desorientada lo que el rubio estaba haciendo abrió su boca para protestar, y camino hacia él, pero se detuvo y se contuvo; en esa escena mientras Sora quedaba recostada lo miraba llena de amor esa mirada que el rubio busco por tanto tiempo, le era otorgada a él y solo a él en estos momento nada más importaba, él le demostraba su amor y su cariño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas; Sora jugo levemente con los cabellos del joven le dedico una sonrisa y movió sus labios donde se leían **te quiero**, T.K. se acerco cada vez más a ella y está le susurro algo... que hizo que él sonriera agradecido, le beso tiernamente sus labios y dejo reposar el cuerpo ahora inerte de la joven en el suelo.

Kary se acerco un poco a él, para tocar su hombro ya que él estaba ahí a un lado de ella acariciando su rostro antes de que perdiera todo el calor que aún emanaba, le quito la gargantilla y la guardo para sí como un tesoro de su gran amor.

-Sé que no lo dejaste de amar y era un sentimiento tan grande como para querer seguirlo, cumpliste lo que te pidió y tu promesa, sé que fue en menor cantidad, pero... –el rubio hablaba al viento-

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono la castaña-

-Tu hermano le pidió que se quedara a tu lado aunque fuera un año más y lo hizo, en una plática me dijo que se había prometido intentar amar a alguien más y estaba consiente que no sería como a Tai pues eso nunca lo superaría eso seguía creciendo a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué te dijo? -mientras lo abrazaba-

T.K. recordó la confesión de hace unos minutos...

__

-Cumplí mi promesa; no pude olvidar a Tai, pero logre amarte, Te Amo, Te Ame... Takeru.

-Takeru Takahashi se perdía en su pensamientos- Tú no lo dejaste de amar ya lo sabía; te ame, te amo y sé que te seguiré amando y nunca te olvidare, estoy seguro de eso… como tú no lo pudiste olvidar... pero me hiciste tan feliz en este momento que me miraste solo a mi; obtuve un lugar en tu corazón, por un momento pude ser dueño de tus pensamientos, de ti **mi cielo** y por eso quise unirte a quien fue tu gran amor **¡Te amo Sora! **Ahora tengo que seguir yo con mi vida.

**Yo nunca os olvidaré...**

**

* * *

**

Holla de nuevo ¿les gusto? bueno ya saben espero sus reviews... para aclarar dudas, sí este es el final... -por lo menos el original que tenía. Pero no pongo el estado de completo la historia porque aún podre un capitulo más, que no sera un epilogo, más bien un final alterno para todos los que me pidieron que terminara en SOKERU -sí sé que este de alguna forma termino en sokeru... pero les dare algo más alegre, se situara después de la muerte de Tai, así que sean buenos y esperen un poco ¿sí? Me dicen que les parece la idea y esta entrega. Sí prefieren quedarse con este final no hace falta que lean lo que va a seguir después, pero sólo les aviso.

En serio GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que me han apoyado en este tiempo. Los quiero Mucho.

Ahora, hubo unas preguntas en los reviews que me mandaron antes y dejen que aclare algo; sí Tai muere porque era así en un principio, también T.K. mata a Sora fue una conexión entre ellos y pudieron entender lo que se buscaba en ese momento, el final es tanto SOKERU ya que esa última escena fue especial, y TAKARI por el hecho de que T.K. le dice a Kary que comienza a sentir algo, pero eso sería algo a futuro...

Sobre el hecho de que estoy trabajando en un final alternativo que sera SOKERU eso porque en la votación gano esa pareja, esta historia en desde un principio el Taiora acababa con la muerte de Taichi y bueno... Un final Takari no creo que lo haga, no porque no quiera hacer uno, sino porque de ellos estoy también haciendo otro historia pero de ellos unicamente. Así que no se molesten y disculpen la tardanza porque es que si estoy trabajando muy duro en los proyectos y un bonito final alterno. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!


End file.
